Algo más que amistad
by anver
Summary: Después de la muerte de Montgomery, Kate no supo asimilar las palabras de Castle y ahora, nuevos cambios en su vida hacen que se plantee si no será demasiado tarde para confesar que siente lo mismo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Retomando el 4x01 y cambiándolo a mi antojo. Espero que os guste esta versión alternativa.**_

_**Por cierto, Staraky, creo que has sido quien me ha empujado a la aventura de volver con una historia algo más larga. Así que, gracias...**_

**CAPITULO 1.**

Habían pasado tres meses desde el funeral de Montgomery. En todo ese tiempo su vida había sufrido tantos cambios que no era capaz de asimilar ni uno más.

Mientras entraba en el ascensor que le llevaría hasta la planta de homicidios repasó mentalmente esos cambios.

Montgomery. Su capitán, al que admiraba y debía haber llegado hasta tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, había fallecido justo después de que su equipo averiguase sus turbios inicios en la NYPD.

El dragón. Ese alguien tan poderoso como desconocido, recién despertado de su letargo, había movido sus garras para intentar que ella ocupase el lugar de Montgomery bajo tierra. ¿Volvería a intentarlo?

Miedo. Por primera vez desde que entró en la academia, había sentido miedo. Miedo a morir sin poder defenderse, sin lograr averiguar quien dirigía aquella trama, miedo a que todo acabase sin casi haber empezado.

Josh. Las cosas no habían salido bien. Lo intentó, Dios sabe que después de salir del hospital intentó que todo fuese como antes, incluso se fue a vivir con él a su casa, pero todo había cambiado, y cada vez que Josh la estrechaba entre sus brazos cada noche, ella no podía evitar desear salir de allí y buscar los de otra persona. Fue doloroso confesarle que no podía seguir más, pero más doloroso fue descubrir como Josh le echaba en cara que había sido un simple entretenimiento para ella mientras esperaba a otra persona, a esa otra persona que la estaba poniendo en el punto de mira y que casi había conseguido que la matasen. Tocó su mejilla. Justo en el sitio donde Josh la había besado deseándole que encontrase la felicidad y la informó que se marcharía a África en un par de días. Sacudió su cabeza. Si Josh supiese…

Castle. Maldita sea. Castle. ¿No podía haberse callado? ¿Por qué tuvo que confesar en ese momento? Como si su cabeza no tuviese bastante con asimilar que su jefe y mentor, que había muerto defendiéndola, sabía quien era el asesino de su madre y estaba de alguna manera involucrado. Aquella confesión por parte del escritor había sido del todo desacertada, la había descolocado y confundido. Quería entender que Castle estaba lanzándosela a la desesperada, a sabiendas que quizás fuese la única y última oportunidad de decírselo, y lo único que había conseguido era que ella se sintiese decepcionada. ¿Por qué demonios no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Por qué había vuelto con su exmujer y había dejado que ella comenzase una relación con Josh?

El ascensor paró en la cuarta planta y con su característico "clink" avisó antes de que se abriesen las puertas y volviese de nuevo a su inmediata realidad. Dudó un momento antes de salir, armándose de valor y dio un par de pasos al frente, para quedarse observando su lugar de trabajo, dónde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, dónde llevaba más de diez años luchando.

La realidad. Tendría que presentarse al nuevo capitán. Su equipo la pondría al día, revisaría todos los datos del día del funeral hasta conseguir una pista que la llevase hasta el causante de todo aquello.

Un aplauso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la ovación de sus compañeros de departamento que la felicitaban sonrientes por su regreso. Se ruborizó saliendo de su inmovilidad y dirigiéndose nerviosa hasta su escritorio, junto al que Esposito y Ryan la observaban sonrientes. Su equipo. Sintió un extraño alivio al comprobar que Castle no estaba allí, y supo de inmediato que no estaba preparada aún para verle. Tres meses no habían sido suficientes.

- Beckett ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – dijo Ryan - pensé que no volverías hasta la semana que viene.

- Sí, bueno, semanas escuchando los grillos en la cabaña de mi padre me estaban volviendo loca.

- Está bien – dijo Esposito – no tienes que inventarte excusas, sabemos que nos echaste de menos. Por eso no has podido mantenerte alejada.

- Cállate.

Durante la siguiente hora, Ryan y Espo estuvieron poniéndola al día sobre como estaba la investigación de su tiroteo. Se sorprendió al saber que la nueva capitana, había cerrado el caso, había echado a Castle de la comisaría y tenía intimidados a sus compañeros, en especial a Ryan, dada la fama de mujer estricta y su procedencia de asuntos internos, haciendo cumplir a rajatabla los reglamentos, deshaciéndose de cualquier agente que no desempeñase su trabajo con total y absoluta transparencia.

Espo y Ryan cruzaron sus miradas cuando ella les comentó, con total normalidad, que no había hablado con Castle desde el día del funeral. Ambos saltaron como resortes para defenderle asegurando que día tras día durante esos meses y hasta que la capitana le había liquidado, él había estado allí, ayudándoles con las pistas, estudiando minuciosamente cada informe y siguiendo cada posible rastro hasta donde podían hacerlo.

Decidió que era el momento de presentarse ante la nueva capitana y pedirle que le devolviese su placa, su arma y le diese las razones por las que había cerrado la investigación, pero salió de aquél despacho frustrada y con el ego por los suelos, al comprobar que aquella tirana no iba a tener en cuenta ni su trayectoria profesional, ni sus razones afectivas y su decisión de cerrar la investigación era del todo irrevocable. La guinda del pastel fue colocada cuando la capitana se negó a devolverle su arma si no le presentaba los resultados de un examen.

Esposito intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, convenciéndola que tan sólo era un mero trámite burocrático. Ella intentó recuperar los informes sobre su caso, pero sus compañeros admitieron que tuvieron que sacarlos de comisaría y que era el propio Castle quien los custodiaba.

Se avergonzó internamente al enterarse de la preocupación de Castle por seguir investigando, aunque ella no le hiciese caso, ni estuviese allí. Por un momento una oleada de mariposas recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su estómago se estremeciese por sus aleteos. Castle. De nuevo Castle. Siempre Castle.

La llamada de un nuevo caso saco a los tres detectives de su conversación. Espo y Ryan se pusieron en pie de inmediato.

- ¿No vienes?

- No, creo que no voy a participar en éste.

Ryan sacudió la cabeza mientras veía como ella abría la aplicación de su ordenador y comenzaba a buscar datos de su caso.

- Al final tendremos problemas – advirtió el rubio.

Fuera de comisaría, los dos detectives junto a Lanie, la forense, comentaban el regreso de su compañera, preguntándose si sería capaz de interceder para que Castle volviese y todo recuperase un poco de normalidad, aunque para ellos la normalidad no podría volver a existir sin Montgomery. Los tres tenían asumido que Castle, después de todo ese tiempo sin noticias, no volvería con ellos.

La librería Strand, de la Avenida de Brodway, cerca del Parque de Union Square, estaba repleta de lectores, en su mayoría mujeres, que esperaban pacientes, libro en mano, a que su escritor preferido les dedicase unas palabras amables y señalizase con su rúbrica sus ejemplares como únicos en el mundo.

Kate cogió uno de los libros de la mesa y se colocó la última en la interminable fila de lectores. A duras penas podía ver a Castle entre la multitud, únicamente cuando alguno de los lectores se alejaba de la mesa habilitada para las firmas, podía entrever su imagen.

Castle hablaba demasiado. Ella misma se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, y ahora era testigo de su afirmación, desesperada al darse cuenta de lo que él tardaba en atender a cada uno de sus lectores, y en parte, además, algo celosa por ver como él se deshacía en prodigar elogios y agradecimientos a todo el que pasaba por la mesa y muy especialmente si se trataba de alguien del sexo femenino.

Cuando fue acercándose a la mesa, procuró esconderse hábilmente entre las personas que la precedían, intentando no ser vista por el escritor. En un momento dado, se sorprendió a si misma observándole, dándose cuenta de todos los sentimientos que él provocaba en ella. Le notaba cansado, aburrido de estar allí. Durante aquellos tres años había aprendido a leer en su cara. Su palidez, sus ojeras y su seriedad sin duda indicaban que no era feliz estando allí y soltando sin pensar frases repetitivas.

Un ligero nerviosismo por la cercanía de su meta, se apoderó de ella, estimulando su corazón que se aceleró asustándola. Por un momento pensó que tres meses no habían sido suficientes para recuperarse de su herida y que su corazón podía colapsarse allí mismo en segundos.

Después de varios minutos y cuando por fin le llegó su turno, tomó aire profundamente. Él tomó su libro sin mirarla a la cara y preguntando a quién quería que se lo dedicase.

- Kate. Se lo puedes dedicar a Kate.

En ese momento, él levantó sus ojos, reconociendo su voz y sus miradas se cruzaron. Para su sorpresa, el escritor se limitó a firmar su ejemplar dándole las gracias sin mayor efusividad y sin apenas prestarle atención, centrando su mirada en la explosiva rubia que iba detrás de ella, y a la que dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Se quedó parada junto a la mesa un instante, deseando haber podido recuperar su arma para dispararle allí mismo por su trato. Afortunadamente la razón se apoderó de ella, poniendo en marcha su cuerpo y dirigiéndose hasta la caja para abonar el libro y salir de allí cuanto antes.

El empleado tomó su ejemplar y quiso meterlo en una bolsa de plástico, a lo que ella negó indicándole que lo llevaría en la mano. Sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares y se lo tendió al cajero.

- Está pagado – indicó el joven – cortesía del señor Castle – aclaró señalando al escritor con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia Castle, que seguía sonriendo falsamente a sus lectores sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la caja.

Salió del local con pasos lentos. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas. Estaba claro que el escritor no tenía intención de hablar con ella, dadas las únicas frases que la había dedicado _"¿A quién quieres que se lo dedique?... Gracias por venir, espero que te guste"_. Pero por otro lado entendía que estaba en su derecho de estar enfadado, después de tres meses sin que ella le llamase y yendo cada día a comisaría para seguir investigando aunque ella no estuviese disponible ni tan siquiera para hablar con él por teléfono.

Con esos pensamientos salió de la librería y se apoyó en la pared del portal más cercano. Esperaría a que él saliese para poder hablarlo. Castle lo entendería. Siempre lo hacía. Mientras esperaba, comenzó a ojear el libro.

Casi una hora después escuchó su voz dando las gracias al personal de publicidad. Le buscó con la mirada comprobando que él aún no se había percatado de su presencia y estaba de espaldas a ella. Cuando, por fin, al despedirse giró su cuerpo y topó con su mirada, él paró durante unos instantes, retirando su mirada y continuando su camino dejándola a un lado sin prestarle atención.

- Castle, espera.

- Lo hice, tres meses – dijo él continuando su camino -. Nunca llamaste.

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre su conciencia como un jarro de agua helada. Ella no pudo más que admitirle que entendía sus razones para estar enfadado, comenzando una pequeña conversación en la que el escritor reprochaba y ella intentaba salvar los pelotazos como podía. Hasta que el nombre de Josh apareció en los labios de Castle y ella pudo comprobar el daño que le había hecho mintiéndole sobre lo que había oído. Entonces confesó.

- Hemos roto – dijo sentenciando la conversación, mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no abandonasen sus ojos.

En ese momento cruzó la calle dirigiéndose al cercano parque de Union Square. Castle la siguió intuyendo que la que había sido su musa necesitaba de su comprensión y tolerancia.

Ella intuyó su presencia, aflojando el paso y sentándose sobre los desiertos columpios del parque infantil. Él lo hizo a su lado, en silencio, esperando sabiamente a que ella rompiese su silencio y llegase el momento apropiado para preguntar por lo ocurrido.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del tiempo que habían pasado allí, entre silencios, confesiones y repasos de la situación sobre la investigación de su tiroteo.

- Ella me aceptará otra vez – prometió Castle con media sonrisa refiriéndose a Gates y Kate supo que él volvía a estar dentro.

Gates aceptó de mala gana la vuelta del escritor tras la reprimenda del Alcalde, y Castle volvió a sentir un cosquilleo que llevaba dormido en su cuerpo durante meses al ver la sonrisa de Kate tras el enfado de Gates. Eran de nuevo un equipo.

Poco le costó a Castle, después de recibir aquella extraña llamada de advertencia del amigo de Montgomery, convencer a Kate y que se hiciese cargo del caso que se traían entre manos Esposito y Ryan dejando para más tarde el suyo propio. Aunque esa decisión le costase la incomprensión de su hija, demasiado asustada todavía por el disparo que había recibido Kate y lo cerca que había estado su padre de ponerse en su lugar.

Lo que no podía intuir el escritor, era el estado psicológico en el que estaba sumida su musa, y como, si no llega a ser por la rápida intervención de sus compañeros, aquel tipo podía haberla herido de nuevo, cuando Kate no pudo controlar la situación al verse apuntada por un arma. No quiso insistir cuando ella le negó categóricamente que estuviese alterada ante la situación, pero secretamente se prometió estar a su lado, pasase lo que pasase, si volvía a darse de nuevo la misma o parecida circunstancia.

Y volvió a darse. Y Castle tembló, reviviendo el instante en el que casi la pierde, viendo como sus constantes vitales caían y la ambulancia parecía ir a cámara lenta.

- Tómatelo con calma – susurró detrás de ella mientras la observaba temblar apuntando al sospechoso – lo tienes, tan sólo tómatelo con calma Kate.

Castle suspiró aliviado cuando ella le esposó y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, dándole en silencio las gracias por estar a su lado.

Y un nuevo caso había sido cerrado, atrapando al culpable que pagaría por lo que había hecho.

Y por primera vez en tres meses, Castle, después de obtener la comprensión de su hija y la sonrisa de su musa, había vuelto a dormir de tirón aquella noche, sin soñar con ambulancias que no llegaban, con suelos llenos de sangre y con el pitido del corazón abandonando el cuerpo de Kate.

Se había prometido a sí mismo, que no iba a abandonarla, que debía enmendar el error que había cometido al reabrir el caso de su madre y con ello ponerla en peligro causando además la muerte de Montgomery.

Lo que tampoco intuía el escritor, era que el destino, caprichoso, iba a poner delante de él, ya no sólo el muro de Kate, si no, otro obstáculo más alto y complicado que iba a necesitar de toda su tolerancia y paciencia.

Aquella mañana, Kate, que al contrario que Castle no conseguía dormir más de dos horas seguidas, entraba en la morgue buscando a su amiga y confidente.

- Dichosos los ojos inspectora.

- Lo siento Lanie… Yo…

- Lo sé. Lo entiendo. No tienes que explicarme nada – dijo Lanie abrazándola – Pero que sepas que te he echado mucho de menos.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Kate miró a su amiga. Había ido allí por algo. No podía mentir más, no podía continuar escondiendo para sí misma sus problemas.

- Me he quedado bloqueada cuando me apuntaban con un arma.

- Vaya… Eso es grave Kate… No deberías volver hasta que no lo hayas superado completamente.

- Lo sé. Castle me ha ayudado con eso… Aunque ese no es mi verdadero problema.

- Te escucho.

- Castle me dijo que me quería – confesó después de un instante y tras suspirar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – preguntó con la boca abierta la forense.

- Fue en el entierro de Montgomery. Cuando me dispararon.

- ¿Te acuerdas? – más que una pregunta fue un reproche.

- Siento haber mentido. Sí. Me acuerdo. Y no he querido verle ni hablar con él durante estos tres meses, no quiero que sepa que me acuerdo.

- Pero… ¡Cariño! – dijo Lanie volviendo a abrazarla - ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Yo… Estaba con Josh… Él… Él fue tan comprensivo y me cuido tanto…

Lanie se separó de ella mirándola.

- ¿Le quieres? - preguntó en voz muy baja, temiendo que al hacerlo más alto hiriese más.

Kate no podía articular palabra, asintió en silencio mientras una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por su cara.

- Pero no se lo vas a decir…

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi bloqueo Lanie…

- ¿Qué ocurre? Puedes superarlo cariño…

Kate negó con la cabeza, agachando la mirada y las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.

- Tengo miedo Lanie.

- Cariño, nadie va a matarte, eres buena pero te pillaron a traición.

- No es por mi Lanie.

La forense la miró extrañada. Kate se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Elevó su cabeza para mirar de frente a su amiga.

- Estoy embarazada Lanie…

/../

Gracias por leer... Espero no defraudar a nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿La verdad? No esperaba ni mucho menos vuestra acogida a esta versión tan distinta y extraña. **_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar, lo cierto es que leerlos me han animado a escribir rápido el segundo capítulo...**_

_**Corto, pero esperando ir sobre seguro...**_

**CAPITULO 2.**

Lanie se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla. Le costaba asimilar lo que Kate acababa de decirle.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? Pensé que tomabas…

- No lo sé… Dejé de tomarla cuando me ingresaron, tuvimos cuidado pero… No lo sé Lanie… No tengo ni idea, la verdad.

Lanie suspiró.

- Ahora debo preguntarte… ¿Quieres seguir adelante?

Kate hizo un silencio.

- Jamás podría perdonarme lo contrario – aseguró.

- ¿Se lo dirás a Josh?

- Nada cambiaría entre nosotros – sentenció – no es la persona adecuada.

- Esa no es mi pregunta Kate.

- No lo sé… No quisiera tener interferencias por su parte. Además, él se marchó a África, seguramente no volverá en meses…

- Pero es el padre. Debería saberlo.

- ¿Y pelearnos por la custodia? Josh estaba molesto conmigo Lanie. Y entiendo sus razones.

- Castle.

- Sí. Reconozco que tenía razón, no debí darle esperanzas. Él siempre tuvo celos de Castle y yo siempre se lo negué.

- Pero puede que necesites su ayuda Kate, es el padre, tiene obligaciones.

- Saldré adelante. Puedo hacerlo sola.

- Cariño, sabes que yo estaré para lo que necesites, pero…

- Nunca imaginé que podría pasarme esto. Siempre pensé que encontraría a la persona adecuada, me casaría y después tendría hijos. Jamás imaginé que podría pasar esto.

- ¿De cuanto estás?

- Cinco semanas.

- Es muy pronto.

- Me dieron los resultados de unos análisis rutinarios antes de darme el alta, ni siquiera lo sospechaba… No he tenido regularidad desde que me dispararon…

- Es lógico. ¡Oh cariño! – dijo levantándose para abrazarla – No sé si debería decírtelo pero la verdad es que es una noticia que me alegra.

Kate se aferró a su amiga y volvió a llorar.

- Yo no sé nada Lanie… Estoy hecha un lío.

- ¿Se lo dirás a Castle?

- ¡No!

- Cariño, si sigues adelante tarde o temprano se enterará.

- He estado tres meses sin hablarle. Le he mentido sobre ese día. Le he convencido para que volviese, buscando que se enemistase con la capitana, se ha portado como un verdadero amigo, estando ahí para mí pese a mi comportamiento… No puedo ahora decirle que estoy embarazada de Josh… Se iría y no puedo permitírmelo, no ahora.

- ¿Se ha comportado como un verdadero amigo? Cariño, creo que no terminarás de entender nunca que si sigue ahí es por ti, y que si se marchó, fue por que le echaste, anda con pies de plomo contigo, pero no por amistad.

- Necesito tenerle cerca Lanie. No podría soportar que desapareciese. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar a que me disparasen? Ahora es tan tarde…

- Miedo Kate.

Ella elevó sus cejas interrogante.

- Miedo a que no le correspondieses y le alejases. Yo diría que el mismo miedo que tú tienes ahora con él.

Kate asintió. Había amenazado tantas veces con dispararle y le había dado en las narices con sus ex… Además siempre había sido demasiado introvertida con su vida privada, no dejando que él accediese, mientras que él, le contaba siempre sus problemas con su madre o con su hija.

- Además está tu trabajo – añadió Lanie – no puedes ponerte en peligro.

- Lo sé. Sentí miedo a que me hiciesen daño y perderlo.

- ¿Pero Castle te ayudo?

- Me dio la confianza necesaria…

- En cuanto Gates se entere no te dejará salir a la calle…

- De momento no tiene que enterarse.

- ¡Kate! Se te notará enseguida.

- Nadie se enterará, me pondré ropa holgada.

- No puedes hacer eso eternamente.

- Lo sé, pero necesito tiempo, ahora necesito trabajar, poder pensar en otra cosa y necesito tener a Castle alrededor.

- Lo tendrías aunque no trabajases si no fueses tan cabezota y le dijeses lo que me has dicho a mí.

- Sí, claro… ¿"_Quiero decirte que me acuerdo de todo y que yo también te quiero, pero estoy embarazada de otro_"?

- Puedes omitir lo de "_otro_". ¿Le dijiste que has roto con Josh?

Kate asintió.

- Castle siempre nos ha sorprendido, no es la persona superficial que aparentaba. Deberías decírselo. Todo.

- Necesito estar segura, necesito tiempo.

- Kate, si yo fuese Castle, me dolería cada segundo que pasases sin contármelo. Piénsalo.

Kate sabía que Lanie tenía razón. Tarde o temprano todo el mundo se daría cuenta, además tenía la obligación de comunicarlo en su trabajo durante los primeros tres meses, el reglamento era estricto.

- Aparte de eso, amiga, estás demasiado delgada, tendrás que empezar a cuidarte, ¿Has elegido ya ginecólogo?

Kate negó con la cabeza.

- Te iba a pedir ayuda con eso.

- Vale. Llamaré a Laureen – dijo mientras buscaba un número en su móvil – si la embarazada fuese yo, ella sería en la única que confiase.

Mientras Lanie hablaba por el móvil con la ginecóloga, poniéndola en antecedentes sobre la reciente situación médica de Kate, ésta, miraba la pantalla de su propio móvil. Tenía una llamada de su padre, como cada día desde que la habían disparado. Tenía que contárselo. Había estado esquivándole durante los últimos días, alegando primero que estaba liada con los preparativos para su vuelta al trabajo, y después que tenía entre manos un caso importante. Su padre había sido paciente, pero en el fondo ella sabía que podía sospechar que le escondía algo.

- Pues ya está Kate. Nos hace un hueco para hoy a última hora de la tarde.

- ¿Nos hace?

- Pienso ir contigo, voy a ser la tía de esa criatura y no pienso dejar que la cabezota de su madre haga caso omiso de las recomendaciones de su médico.

Kate sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado a la morgue y volvió a abrazar a Lanie.

- Gracias Lanie. No sé que haría sin ti.

- Yo tampoco lo sé – dijo ésta riendo – espero que me hagas caso Kate, cuanto antes.

- Lanie, no me presiones por favor.

- Por ahora está bien – concedió – pero te lo volveré a recordar esta tarde.

- Debo volver a comisaría.

- ¿Mejor?

- Ahora sí.

La forense la observó mientras salía de allí y negó con la cabeza.

- Que manera más absurda de negar tu felicidad Kate.

Kate se sentó en su coche y soltó aire. Ahora, que compartía su secreto con Lanie, se sentía mucho mejor. Volvió a mirar su móvil y marcó.

- ¿Papá?

- Hola Katie ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

- Estoy bien papá.

- ¿Cansada?

- Lo normal después de tres meses sin trabajar.

- Tienes que vigilarte, el médico te lo advirtió…

- Papá…

- Dime hija.

- ¿Podemos vernos a la hora de comer? Hay algo que quiero que sepas.

- ¿Ocurre algo grave?

- Estoy bien. Necesito verte.

- ¿Dónde siempre?

- ¿A la una y media?

- Allí estaré.

El resto de la mañana para Kate se pasó entre papeleo de casos resueltos durante su baja. Si algo le fastidiaba de sus compañeros era su falta de seriedad para transcribir y archivar los informes sobre los casos que se habían amontonado sobre su mesa sin que ella terminase de entender la razón por la cual no los habían dejado sobre las suyas.

- Vamos a ir a comer ¿Vienes? – preguntó Espo.

- He quedado con mi padre. Y vosotros volveréis en media hora.

- De eso nada – contestó Ryan – tenemos una hora.

- Lo que tenéis es todo este montón de papeles para tramitar – les dijo señalando las carpetas – y van a estar acabados antes de volver a casa hoy.

- Pero…

- No Espo, no hay excusas. No tengo ni idea de lo que habéis estado haciendo estos meses pero no pienso hacer yo sola vuestro trabajo.

- ¡Vaya inspectora! – dijo Gates sorprendiéndola a su espalda – Veo que usted es más dura de lo que pensaba manteniendo a raya a sus compañeros. Yo también quisiera saber la razón por la cual no están terminados esos informes, aunque puedo omitir ese detalle si están tramitados antes de que se marchen.

- Si señor – contestó de mala gana Ryan.

Kate puso cara de fastidio. Una cosa es que ella les pidiese explicaciones a sus compañeros y otra que ahora tuviesen la obligación de tener terminado todo antes que acabase el día.

- Muy bonito – dijo Espo – nosotros buscando pistas sobre tu caso y tú nos haces esto.

- No sabía que estaba detrás – dijo intentando disculparse.

- Es como una sombra – dijo Ryan – aparece cuando menos lo esperas – dijo mientras seguía a Gates con la mirada.

- Tenéis media hora – aseguró mientras se levantaba y se ponía su chaqueta – y más vale que cuando yo vuelva tengáis tramitados la mayoría, por que a las siete en punto de la tarde, yo saldré por esa puerta estén acabados o no, y os quedaréis solos.

- ¿De verdad tenías que volver tan pronto? – preguntó Espo fastidiado mientras ella se alejaba.

- Creo que será mejor que pidamos algo de comer – aseguró Ryan buscando su teléfono para llamar a la cafetería más cercana.

Kate miró su móvil mientras bajaba en el ascensor. No había sabido nada de Castle durante el día. Era cierto que él únicamente acudía cuando ella le llamaba por un caso, pero secretamente esperaba algún mensaje o llamada del escritor para saber si estaba bien. ¿Se habría arrepentido de haberle dicho que la quería? ¿Y si durante esos tres meses había estado saliendo con alguien? No se lo había preguntado. ¿Sería eso? ¡Dios! No lo había pensado. ¿Qué iba a hacer si era así?

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y ella se asustó. Salió del ascensor y entró en los baños de la planta baja, mirándose al espejo e intentando normalizar los latidos. Iba a volverse loca. Miró su reloj. Si no salía de allí llegaría tarde a la cita con su padre. No lo pensó dos veces y salió a la calle.

Minutos después entraba como una exhalación a la cafetería, buscando a Jim con la mirada. Le encontró sentado con ambas manos sujetando una taza de café.

- Katie – dijo sonriendo al verla.

- Hola papá – contestó ella mientras le abrazaba.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó el hombre intuyendo que pasaba algo grave.

Kate llamó al camarero evitando tener que contestarle de inmediato, volviendo a repasar mentalmente el pequeño discurso que tenía medio ensayado.

- Tengo que decirte algo – dijo armándose de valor después de quedarse solos.

- Bien.

- Papá… Yo… - hizo un silencio mirando sus manos sobre la mesa.

- Katie no puede ser tan difícil cariño, soy tu padre y no tienes que entregarme las notas del colegio, eres adulta…

- Papá… Estoy embarazada.

Jim esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Kate le miró sorprendida.

- Eso es maravilloso hija – dijo tomándola de las manos.

- Josh es su padre.

- A mi me importa su madre, no su padre – aseguró Jim entendiendo que la preocupación de su hija era que había cortado con su exnovio.

Kate sonrió negando con la cabeza. No esperaba esa reacción.

- Pero papá… Yo… Estaré sola en esto y…

- Cariño, está bien, créeme, Josh será su padre, pero estaba claro que no te hacía feliz. Y no pienses que vas a estar sola en esto. Yo voy a estar contigo. No vas a ser la única mujer que tenga a un hijo sin su padre, y yo no seré el único abuelo del mundo orgulloso de que lo hagas así. No dudo que Josh fuese un buen tipo, pero…

- No era el adecuado.

- No cariño. No lo era.

Kate volvió a sentirse aliviada. Tanto su padre como Lanie se habían mostrado comprensivos y contentos. Sin duda tenía gente a su alrededor que la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

- ¿Para cuando?

- Finales de primavera.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? No creo que pueda aguantar la espera.

- ¡Papá!

- Katie, tener un hijo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – aseguró – tu madre y yo estábamos impacientes por tenerte en brazos.

- Lo sé papá me lo habéis contado millones de veces.

- ¿Dejarás el trabajo?

- Acabo de volver.

- Pero no puedes ponerte en peligro ahora.

- Necesito tiempo.

- ¿Lo saben tus compañeros? ¿Lo sabe Castle?

Kate le miró extrañada. ¿Castle? ¿Por qué su padre preguntaba si lo sabía Castle?

- No.

- Deberían saberlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ellos te cuidarán. Deberías decírselo, y también a Castle…

- ¿Por qué ese empeño con Castle? No es mi compañero.

- Has trabajado con él durante tres años, para mí lo es tanto como los demás.

- Pero él no es policía.

- No, pero él es la persona que día a día durante estos tres meses me ha llamado a diario para saber como estabas. No será tu compañero, pero supongo que si tú le dejases sería algo más que eso.

- ¿Te ha estado llamando? ¿A ti? – preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro por las palabras de su padre.

- ¿De verdad te resulta tan extraño? Por lo que me contó, quedaste en llamarle, y él pacientemente te dejó espacio para que lo hicieses.

- ¿Le dijiste lo de Josh?

- Únicamente hablábamos de tu salud y tu estado de ánimo. No mencione nada más.

- ¿Cómo has podido ocultármelo?

- ¿Ocultártelo? Me ha llamado mucha gente preguntando por ti, tu tía Susan, tu tío Frank, tus primos, la señora Holsen, la viuda de Montgomery, Henry, el de la tienda de comestibles, incluso Lanie me llamó por que no sabia nada de ti… A ninguno les cogías el teléfono… ¿Ocultártelo dices? ¿Quieres un inventario de las llamadas que no contestabas y me llamaban a mi?

Kate recapacitó por un instante. Su padre tenía razón. Se había aislado del mundo. Debió intuir que él había tenido que contestar las llamadas que ella rechazaba.

- Lo siento.

- Es un buen hombre Katie. Se preocupa por ti. Y sé que te quiere.

- Papá – dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

- Y sé que tú también lo haces, lo sé desde el primer día que me hablaste de él, aunque no entiendo que haces negándotelo.

- Papá… Las cosas no son como crees verlas…

- Katie, si hay una cosa que veo clara, es que ese hombre estaría más que dispuesto a hacerte feliz y sería el mejor padre que podrías tener para tu hijo…

/../

**_GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie._**

**_PD. Me encanta Lanie y me agrada Jim... Vaya consejos se gastan ambos ¿Eh?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gracias por cada una de las visitas y comentarios que me dejáis. Es imposible pensar en dejar de escribir así._**

**CAPITULO 3.**

Kate pasó el resto de la tarde inmersa en los informes atrasados de sus compañeros y sin dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de Lanie y de su padre. Sabía que ambos tenían razón, y debía decirle todo a Castle, pero temía que él se alejase, primero porque no las correspondiese en sus sentimientos, y segundo porque pensase que ella intentaba hacerle cargar con el hijo que esperaba.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero lío. Únicamente se permitía unas sonrisas cuando comprobaba, sin ser vista, que sus compañeros no levantaban los ojos del ordenador, inmersos en acabar en horas, lo que no habían hecho durante meses. Y eso que ella llevaba la peor parte, pues había cogido la mitad de los expedientes para ella sola. Miró su reloj comprobando que aún le quedaba media hora para su cita con Lanie y tan sólo un expediente estaba sobre su mesa.

- ¿Qué tal vais chicos? – preguntó en voz alta.

- Tenemos para rato – contestó Ryan fastidiado – otra noche sin poder ver a Jenny.

- No puedo creerlo – les dijo mostrándoles a ambos el único informe que le quedaba.

- ¿Sólo te queda uno? – preguntó Espo sonriente.

- Sí. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, me marcho en media hora y os recuerdo que yo he hecho la mitad.

- ¡Vamos Beckett! A ti se te da mejor – suplicó Ryan – quédate a ayudarnos.

- Lo siento muchachos, no puedo. Aunque… Tal vez Gates quiera ayudaros.

Ambos la miraron con fastidio mientras ella sonreía. Eran esos pequeños momentos los que la permitían salir de sus problemas y relajarse. Miró su móvil. Nada. No sabía nada de Castle. Estuvo tentada a preguntar a sus compañeros, pero no quería ponerse en evidencia.

- Deberías enseñar a Castle a hacer esto – dijo de pronto Espo – así al menos hacía algo útil además de revolotear por aquí.

- Tienes mi permiso para enseñarle – contestó ella.

- Por cierto ¿Es raro que no haya venido hoy no? – dijo Ryan y Espo asintió.

- No lo sé Ryan, no llevo su agenda – dijo intuyendo que no sabían nada del escritor.

Media hora después, Kate, después de apilar los informes conclusos sobre su mesa, se ponía su chaqueta, deseando suerte a sus compañeros y salía de la comisaría.

Había quedado con Lanie en la consulta de la ginecóloga. Secretamente esperaba que su amiga ya estuviese allí. Aunque se había quitado un gran peso de encima al poder contárselo tanto a ella como a su padre, aún se sentía extraña y apenas había hablado con otras dos personas sobre el tema, el médico que le dio los resultados y su enfermera.

Llamó a la puerta de la consulta y oyó el ruido de apertura automática de la misma, empujó la puerta y accedió directamente a una pequeña sala que supuso era de espera, por los sofás que vio, y se dirigió hasta la mesa tras la que una sonriente mujer de mediana edad la saludaba.

- ¿Katherine Beckett?

- Sí

- La doctora y su amiga la están esperando – informó mientras se levantaba - ¿Me sigue por favor?

- Sí, por supuesto.

La recepcionista la condujo hasta el despacho de la doctora. Entró nerviosa saludando tanto a Laureen como a Lanie.

- Relájate Kate – le dijo Lanie en un susurro.

Laureen intentó que se relajase hablando sobre el tiempo que hacía que conocía a la forense y contando una anécdota sobre una de sus salidas a bailar.

- Bueno… - dijo por fin cambiando de tema – Ante todo tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- Tú dirás – concedió Kate.

- ¿Estás segura de seguir adelante?

- Sí, por supuesto – dijo Kate algo sorprendida.

- No te lo tomes a mal – informó – es una pregunta rutinaria cuando vienen a verme amigas de mis amigas – la forense asintió y Kate entendió que no era la primera vez que Lanie acompañaba a alguien a esa consulta.

- Te lo había dicho Laureen – añadió Lanie.

- Ya, pero tenía que preguntarlo. Lanie me ha traído una copia de tu informe médico – le dijo mostrándoselo.

- Pensaba que eso era confidencial – dijo Kate mirando a Lanie.

- Laureen lo iba a necesitar, y no te sorprenda que lo tenga, soy médico y tu amiga, me preocupo por ti.

- Está bien – dijo entendiéndolo.

- Tu operación fue grave…

- ¿Será un impedimento? – preguntó preocupada.

- Claro que no – desmintió de inmediato – pero te vigilaré más de lo habitual, es todo muy reciente. ¿Sigues tomando algún tipo de medicación?

- No… No desde que supe que…

- Entiendo.

Kate la observó mientras revisaba su informe. Intentó adivinar por sus gestos si algo iba mal.

- Necesitaré saber el grupo sanguíneo del padre, veo que eres del grupo 0 negativo.

- Pues… - dijo revolviéndose nerviosa en su silla – Eso va a ser complicado.

- ¿No tienes relación con el padre? – afirmó más que preguntar.

- No…

- Intentaré averiguarlo – dijo Lanie.

- No quiero que te metas en líos – advirtió Kate.

- No creo que lo haga, necesitamos saberlo, si él es positivo habrá que medicarte.

La ginecóloga le explicó que tipo de medicación y vigilancia tendrían que llevar en el caso que el bebé heredase el RH del padre y éste fuese positivo. Tras un rato preguntando y apuntando notas, cerró el informe y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué tal si vemos como va ese pequeño?

Kate asintió y se levantó siguiendo las indicaciones de Laureen la siguió hasta una pequeña sala contigua.

- Te haré una ecografía transvaginal – informó –primero tendrá que ir al baño, la vejiga ha de estar vacía. Desnúdate de cintura para abajo, puedes dejar tu ropa en esa silla, si te resulta más cómodo puedes ponerte una de esas batas – le dijo señalando un estante con batas limpias y dobladas-. Cuando te hayas tumbado en la camilla y estés preparada, aprieta ese botón verde de ahí y vendré… ¿Quieres que Lanie entre o…?

- Sí, claro… Me mataría si no la dejase.

- Tómate tu tiempo – le dijo – no tenemos prisa.

Kate suspiró cuando Laureen cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Entró en el baño y tras vaciar su vejiga y asearse, se desnudó poniéndose una de las batas y tumbándose sobre la camilla. Intentó relajarse unos segundos y pulsó el botón que le había indicado Laureen y que colgaba de un cable junto al cabecero de la camilla.

- ¿Estás cómoda? – preguntó Laureen cuando abrió la puerta.

- Sí. ¿Lanie?

- Está atendiendo una llamada, ahora entrará. Esto no va a dolerte – explicó mientras acercaba una banqueta a los pies de la camilla y comenzaba a preparar la sonda para la exploración.

Lanie llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, accediendo a la sala.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?

- En absoluto – contestó Laureen -. Bien Kate… Relájate. Como te he dicho, no va a dolerte, pero si sintieses alguna molestia, avísame. ¿OK?

- Sí.

- Allá vamos… Estará frío…

Lanie miró a Kate sonriéndola e indicándola que mirase el monitor por el que lentamente fueron apareciendo manchas grises.

- Aquí está – dijo Laureen indicando una de las manchas – dado que no tenemos claras las fechas por tu irregularidad, viendo el tamaño, yo diría que tiene casi seis semanas…

- ¡Se aprecia el latido! – dijo Lanie entusiasmada señalando una pequeña explosión de color en la pantalla.

- Seis semanas Kate – corroboró Laureen – y es un único embrión.

Kate no quitaba ojo del pequeño monitor, donde minúsculas explosiones de color se repetían rítmicamente. En ese momento, justo en ese instante, supo que absolutamente todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor le daba exactamente igual.

Ya no importaba su trabajo, ni que alguien hubiese intentado matarla, ni el padre de ese pequeño latido, ni tan siquiera los sentimientos entre ella y Castle… Lo único que realmente importaba a partir de ahora era justo ese punto de color en la pantalla. El resto, pasaba a un segundo o tercer plano.

- ¿Todo está bien? – atinó a decir tras unos segundos.

- Perfectamente – admitió Laureen – el saco gestacional está en su sitio y se aprecia el latido. La medida está dentro de los límites normales Kate. Todo es normal.

Lanie soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Voy a ser tía - aseguró sonriendo.

- Bien… Retiraré la sonda – dijo Laureen mientras imprimía la imagen de la pantalla – y dejaremos que te asees mientras preparo tu informe.

Segundos después la imagen desapareció del monitor y Laureen se levantó, volviendo a colocar el instrumental utilizado.

- Te esperamos fuera.

Kate se sentó sobre la camilla sonriendo. Si en algún momento durante esos días, por su mente hubiese pasado la idea de acabar con aquello, después de mirar ese monitor, aún sin poder interpretar debidamente lo que veía, habría sido suficiente para hacer que cambiase de opinión.

Minutos después entró al despacho donde Laureen tecleaba en su ordenador.

- ¿Desayunas en condiciones Kate?

- Bueno…

- Si desayunar en condiciones pasa por tomar más de un litro de café antes del almuerzo… - advirtió Lanie.

La doctora la miró sonriendo.

- Entiendo. Yo tampoco sé trabajar sin varios cafés. Pero, lo siento Kate, no es conveniente abusar de la cafeína, dificulta la absorción del hierro y pasa al bebé, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco.

- Está bien – concedió.

- Evita café, té, refrescos de cola y no abuses del chocolate. Te daré unas recetas para vitaminas, es importante que las tomes al menos durante los dos próximos meses. Lo iremos viendo.

La ginecóloga siguió dándole consejos e instrucciones sobre la alimentación y las horas de descanso que debía respetar durante los siguientes meses si quería que todo saliese como debía.

- ¿Te veo en dos semanas?

- Sí.

- Janet te llamará un día antes para que no lo olvides – dijo refiriéndose a su ayudante.

Minutos después Kate y Lanie entraban en el coche de la última.

- ¿Has pensado ya en lo que hablamos?

- Lanie…

- Te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor después de confesárselo al escritor.

- Puede ser, pero…

- Vale… Te doy unos días Kate, si no lo haces tendré que hacerlo yo.

- No creo que se te ocurra hacer eso.

- Prueba.

Kate miró la cara de seguridad de Lanie y no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír. Si alguien era aún más cabezota que ella, esa era sin duda Lanie. La forense la miró y se contagió de su risa.

Un rato después, frente al portal de Lanie, ambas se despedían y Kate prometía pasar por la farmacia para comprar las vitaminas y empezar a tomarlas a la mañana siguiente.

- Y deberías pasar por un supermercado y comprar cereales y fruta para tu desayuno – advirtió Lanie saliendo del coche.

- Lo haré… Tranquila.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. Da igual la hora que sea.

- Lo sé Lanie, gracias.

Kate negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se incorporó al tráfico tomando el camino de su casa. Se encontraba cansada. Laureen le había dicho que debía descansar lo suficiente. Miró el móvil, con la secreta esperanza de tener alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje de Castle. Pero no era así. Miró la hora y decidió dejar la farmacia y el supermercado para otro momento. Estaba cansada. Le apetecía ir a casa, darse una ducha y meterse en la cama. Repasó mentalmente el contenido de su nevera, Lanie tenía razón, debía cuidarse aunque en ese momento no le apeteciese en absoluto cenar nada.

Nada más entrar en su apartamento, se deshizo de sus zapatos. Esperaba que no se le hinchasen los pies como le pasaba a muchas embarazadas, o tendría que prescindir de la mayoría de sus zapatos, de altísimo tacón. Fue hasta la cocina, dejó los informes que Laureen le había dado.

Se duchó y se preparó un yogurt con los pocos cereales que le quedaban y una manzana que debía llevar en la nevera desde que lo dejó con Josh. Mientras comía sin ganas, volvió a revisar su móvil. Nada. No entendía como Castle había llamado todos los días a su padre y ahora, que volvían a hablarse, no la llamaba para preguntar como estaba.

Suspiró. Se sintió un poco agobiada, pensando en como podía ser dentro de un año, cuando tuviese que hacer frente a facturas, guardería, pañales, ropa, comida… Su sueldo era bueno y tenía ahorros, pero Lanie también tenía razón cuando le dijo que necesitaría ayuda. En unos meses también tendría que comenzar a cambiar su ropa habitual y comprar nueva, por no hablar de la cantidad de cosas que tendría que comenzar a comprar para el bebé.

Se metió en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Tenía que ser valiente y afrontarlo. Estaba sola y no tenía intención de correr a llamar a Josh. Seguramente no volvería a verle más, Nueva York era muy grande y no se movían por los mismos sitios, eso contando que volviese de África y no volviese a marcharse a algún sitio. Tenía que hacerlo sola, no tenía la intención de compartir ese niño con él. Y en cuanto a Castle… Ya pensaría en otro momento en Castle…

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se había metido en la cama cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se incorporó y miró la pantalla mientras su corazón daba un fuerte latido y comenzaba a acelerarse. Castle. Se limpió la nariz, intentando que él no notase que estaba congestionada por el llanto y contestó.

- Hola.

- Buenas noches Kate. ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien Castle.

- ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

- No. No. Acababa de meterme en la cama.

- ¿Cansada? ¿Ha sido un mal día o te encuentras mal?

- Supongo que cuesta ponerse al día – mintió – han sido tres meses de vacaciones.

- En ese caso no te molestaré más, prefiero que descanses.

- No importa.

- Descansa detective, quien sabe si no te despertarán en unas horas por algún caso.

- ¿Te veré mañana? – se atrevió a preguntar Kate sabiendo que él iba a cortar la comunicación.

- Si hay algún caso espero tu llamada, si no, debo escribir. Llevo atraso.

- ¡Oh! Bien.

- Descansa.

- Gracias.

Kate dejó el móvil sobre la mesita y comenzó de nuevo a llorar. Lo más importante para ella ahora mismo era ese pequeño latido que vibraba en su interior, pero Castle…

Después de unos minutos el llanto dejó paso al cansancio y se quedó dormida.

Unos golpes sobre la puerta hicieron que se incorporase en la cama de inmediato. Miró la hora, había dormido algo más de veinte minutos. Se levantó de inmediato y fue hasta la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó acercándose.

- Soy yo… Castle.

¿Castle? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Abrió la puerta nerviosa y le vio allí, tan encantador como siempre, con una media sonrisa y una bolsa de comida china en la mano.

- Hola.

- ¿Castle? ¿Ocurre algo?

- No. Al menos a mí no. ¿A ti?

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme algo?

- Tu voz. Algo me dijo que no te encontrabas bien. ¿Has cenado? – preguntó levantando la bolsa con la comida – Te he traído pollo con anacardos y tallarines con gambas. Tus preferidos.

- Pasa…

El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar en la habitación.

- Ahora vuelvo – le dijo.

- Llevaré esto a la cocina.

Kate respondió la llamada. Era Lanie. Necesitaba saber que había cenado en condiciones y estaba metida en la cama.

Castle entró en la cocina y dejó la bolsa de la comida sobre la encimera.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos topasen con el informe de la ginecóloga, y saliendo hasta la puerta para escuchar a Kate y estar alerta para no ser pillado, lo abrió para leerlo...

/../

**_Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y por supuesto gracias a todos los que seguís leyéndome. Da gusto escribir sabiendo que alguien por ahí lee._**

**_Sois los mejores._**

**CAPITULO 4.**

Castle lo releyó un par de veces. No podía creerlo. ¿Kate embarazada? Tenía que ser verdad, puesto que incluso estaba la impresión del ultrasonido. Recetas para vitaminas, recomendaciones de dieta… Seis semanas. Ese idiota de Josh…

Colocó de nuevo todo en su sitio y dejó la bolsa de la comida lo más alejada posible del informe, volviendo al salón y sentándose en el sofá, aparentando que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Escuchaba a Kate hablar muy bajito, oyó un par de veces el nombre de Lanie… Seguro que la forense estaba al corriente de lo que ocurría.

Castle dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo, suspirando. Tan sólo unos minutos antes de salir corriendo de su casa, había cruzado unas cuantas frases con Alexis.

- _¿Te vas ahora papá? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Un nuevo caso?_

- _Creo que Kate no está bien._

- _Ah._

- _Sé lo que piensas cariño, pero yo la metí en esto, casi muere por mi culpa y tengo que estar ahí cuando ella me necesite. Y creo que hoy es uno de esos días._

- _Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces papá, creo que esto puede hacerte más daño de lo que tu crees._

- _Necesito hacer esto._

- _¿Te hace feliz? Quiero decir… ¿Te conformas con ser su perrito y recibir dos caricias de vez en cuando?_

- _Sí… Por ahora._

Maldita sea… No. No se conformaba. Ahora mismo traspasaría la puerta de su habitación, con la ecografía en la mano y la abrazaría hasta que ella confesase que el único padre que quería para su hijo era él. Sin embargo, tenía que conformarse con ser su fiel perrito y esperar a que ella le dijese que esperaba un hijo del tipo al que acababa de dejar tan sólo unas semanas antes.

- Lo siento Castle – dijo Kate entrando en la sala y sacándole de sus pensamientos – Era Lanie.

- Entiendo.

Kate le miró extrañada. La sonrisa con la que Castle había llegado, había desparecido dejando en su lugar su semblante más serio. Temió lo peor. ¿Habría oído lo que acababa de hablar con Lanie?

- _¿Estás loca Lanie? No voy a lanzarme a su cuello y decirle que estoy embarazada de Josh pero que no he dejado de pensar en él desde que me dispararon. Necesito tiempo…_

Kate se sentó a su lado. Estaba en una encrucijada. Si él había oído esas palabras estaría ahí esperando a que ella se lo dijese.

- ¿Cansada? – preguntó él mirándola.

- Sí.

- ¿Cenaste?

- Sí.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Acabas de llegar.

- Y tú deberías descansar, acabas de volver de una baja.

Él se encaminó a la puerta y ella se puso en pie siguiéndole.

- Castle – le dijo cuando él abría la puerta.

- ¿Sí? – dijo girándose para mirarla.

- Gracias por venir.

- Siempre.

Castle cerró la puerta y Kate se quedó ahí, frente a la misma, mirando como había perdido la oportunidad de decírselo. Se giró y volvió a su habitación, metiéndose en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada y comenzando a llorar amargamente. Comenzó a hipar, sin poder evitar convulsionarse al hacerlo. Castle. No había sido capaz de decírselo y ahora él se había ido.

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar la conversación con su padre y las palabras de Lanie: _Kate, si yo fuese Castle, me dolería cada segundo que pasases sin contármelo…_

Lanie tenía razón. Y.. ¿Sí le llamaba y le pedía que volviese para hablar? Miró su reloj, seguramente no hacía ni quince minutos que se había marchado de allí, y con un poco de suerte aún no habría llegado a su casa.

Kate cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Castle. Suspiró tomando fuerzas. Una señal, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Hasta que se cortó la comunicación. Volvió a intentarlo, esperando que estuviese en el coche y no oyese la llamada… Nada.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla y volvió a abrazarse a la almohada. Después del disgusto, su cuerpo había quedado exhausto, cada pocos segundos volvía a convulsionarse por el hipo tras el llanto. Se sentía sin fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y entró en esa primera etapa del sueño, en la que la realidad se mezcla con las alucinaciones. Y soñó que llamaban a la puerta, y que no era capaz de levantarse para abrir a Castle, que la llamaba por su nombre rogándola que le abriese.

Entonces abrió los ojos, sintió su corazón desbocándose… Había sido tan real. Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si su mano fuese capaz de parar los acelerados latidos. Poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, intentando corregir su respiración. Hasta que unos golpes reales en su puerta la hicieron saltar de la cama e ir casi volando hasta la entrada.

Abrió la puerta sin preguntar, ni mirar por la mirilla. Y ahí estaba él.

- Lo siento Kate, no oí tu llamada – se disculpó.

Ella no le dejó hablar, se lanzó contra él, intentando refugiarse en su pecho. Tras unos segundos se separó de él, al notar que no estaba siendo correspondida al abrazo. El escritor estaba frente a su puerta, estático.

- ¿Me dejas entrar? – indicó levantando las dos bolsas de plástico que llevaba en sendas manos.

Kate dio un par de pasos atrás, entrando en su casa seguida de él, que de inmediato dejó las bolsas en el suelo, cerrando la puerta con el pie y sin dejar de mirarla.

- Ven aquí – dijo mientras la abrazaba - ¿Vas a decirme lo que ocurre?

- Castle… - contestó ella hundiendo su cara en la camisa del escritor.

- Vamos Kate… Tranquila – susurró acunándola y apretándola contra él todo lo que podía.

- Tengo miedo.

- Estoy aquí, no voy a irme – aseguró paciente, esperando que ella le confesase la verdad.

- Castle… Yo… - intentó decir entre hipos – Estoy… Estoy embarazada de Josh.

- Tranquila Kate – dijo él respirando aliviado.

Castle comenzó a andar despacio, sin dejar de abrazarla, empujándola suavemente hasta el sofá, donde la ayudó a sentarse rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y haciendo que ella se recostase sobre él.

- ¿Lo sabe? – preguntó nervioso esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa.

- No voy a decírselo – aseguró Kate con decisión.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó separándose para mirarla.

- Completamente. No creo que le necesite para esto. Tan sólo sería un estorbo. Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.

Castle asintió en silencio. Era precisamente la respuesta que había esperado oír desde el momento en el que leyó el informe.

- ¿Sabes que no vas a estar sola en esto verdad? – dijo besándola sobre la cabeza – Yo estaré aquí para todo lo que quieras que esté.

Kate se aferró a su abrazo, impresionada por la respuesta que él había dado, tranquilizando la sensación de vacío que había sentido al dejar que él se marchase de su casa minutos antes.

Castle se mantuvo quieto durante unos minutos, tras los cuales se separó de ella levantándose y volviendo hasta la puerta para recoger las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo llevándolas a la cocina. Kate le siguió y le observó.

- Te he traído zumo, leche, fruta, yogurt y cereales – dijo sacando todo de las bolsas y comenzando a colocarlo en la nevera – y olvídate del café.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella extrañada.

Castle la miro en silencio terminando de colocar todo, cerró la puerta de la nevera y dio un paso adelante metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó dos cajas y mostrándoselas, las dejó sobre la encimera.

- ¿Qué?

- Son las vitaminas que tienes que tomar. Deberías empezar ya.

- Pero…

Castle señaló el informe de la ginecóloga que estaba al otro lado de la encimera.

- Lo siento, no pude evitar leerlo.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes?

- Porque prefería que me lo dijeses tú. Aunque no hubiese aguantado demasiado, te hubiese traído todo esto mañana, antes de que salieses para comisaria.

- Castle…

- Debes cuidarte Kate, y si no lo haces tú, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Kate comenzó a llorar nuevamente y él se acercó para abrazarla.

- Te prometo que no vas a estar sola en esto.

Castle volvió a dirigirla hasta el sofá, sentándola junto a él.

- Vas a cenar y tomarte esas vitaminas – aseguró.

- ¿Vas a acompañarme?

- Claro… Traje comida para dos. Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Kate sonrió y él se levantó volviendo a la cocina para calentar la comida. Minutos después ambos comían más relajados.

- Y dime una cosa… ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir quedarte embarazada después de salir del hospital?

- No se me ocurrió. Simplemente pasó.

- ¿Lo sabe Gates?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Lanie, mi padre y tú.

- Tendrás que decírselo.

- Castle…

- No puedes salir a la calle ¿Y si ocurriese algo?

- No va a pasar nada.

Castle soltó un bufido.

- No puedo permitir que salgas a la calle.

- ¿Cómo piensas impedirlo?

- Contándoselo yo a Gates si es necesario. ¿A qué tienes miedo?

- Me relegarán a tareas administrativas.

- Podremos seguir ayudando a los chicos desde la oficina Kate – dijo con entusiasmo - montarás tu pizarra, harás los interrogatorios, seguiremos las pistas y resolveremos los casos. No será necesario que hagas las detenciones…

Kate le miró, sonriéndole levemente.

- Entonces… ¿No te irás?

Él tomó su mano, acariciándola, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

- No voy a dejarte sola.

Kate le sostuvo la mirada, tentada de decirle que recordaba todas y cada una de las milésimas de segundo que estuvo tirada en el suelo del cementerio, mirándole mientras sentía que no era capaz de contestarle, porque el aliento que necesitaba para articular esas palabras, se le escapaba por el agujero de su pecho sin que pudiese hacer nada.

Terminaron la cena y Castle le entregó la medicación, revisando el prospecto.

- Ácido fólico.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ácido fólico. Meredith también tuvo que tomarlo…

Kate asintió comprendiéndolo.

- Tener un hijo es lo mejor que puede pasarte Kate – aseguró mirándola.

- Tengo miedo. No sé si sabré… No estaba en mis planes. Al menos no en mis planes más inmediatos.

- Si yo lo he conseguido sólo, cualquiera puede hacerlo – dijo quitándole importancia – . Ten en cuenta que nadie supo distinguir quién de los dos era el niño, hasta que Alexis cumplió los catorce, que entonces yo me quedé con el título oficial.

Kate río ante el comentario.

- Lo has hecho genial con Alexis.

- Confieso que tenía tanto miedo como tú. Pero cuando Meredith comenzó a dejarme solo con ella, tuve que aprender sobre la marcha.

- ¿La echabas de menos?... – Castle la miró sorprendido – Quiero decir… ¿Echabas de menos tener a alguien con quien compartir el día a día de educar y cuidar de Alexis?

Castle lo pensó durante unos instantes.

- No. Creo que no. He tenido a Alexis para mí solo. La loca de su madre no ha tenido ningún impedimento por mi parte para verla cuando quisiera, incluso se la llevaba alguna vez de vacaciones, o venía a casa y pasaba algún tiempo aquí…

- Sí – dijo Kate sonriendo levemente– recuerdo eso del "bombón frito".

- No fue un comentario muy apropiado – dijo él sonriendo -. Afortunadamente entre Meredith y yo las cosas siempre fluyeron, supongo que de no haber sido así, habría luchado por Alexis sólo por hacerme la vida imposible… Así que… Creo que fue algo positivo.

- Sí.

- Pero a tu pregunta… la respuesta es no… Jamás lamenté estar sólo en la aventura de ser padre. Incluso cuando se la llevaba, en vez de sentirme aliviado por tener tiempo para mí, me sentía incompleto.

- Entiendo.

Castle cogió la mano de Kate entre las suyas.

- Existe la posibilidad que Josh se entere y luche.

Kate asintió en silencio. El hecho de que ella no quisiese decírselo no quería decir que él no terminase por enterarse y reclamar sus derechos.

- Debería irme y dejarte descansar.

- No por favor – pidió Kate – desde que me enteré he estado intranquila, me costó asimilarlo y poder confesároslo a mi padre, a Lanie y a ti. Y creo que poder hablarlo abiertamente me hace bien.

- Supongo que Lanie estará encantada de ser tía postiza – comentó Castle.

- Sí – contestó Kate con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo lo ha tomado tu padre?

- Al parecer la idea de ser abuelo le ha gustado bastante.

Castle asintió sonriendo.

- Tu padre es un gran tipo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – aprovechó Kate.

- Yo también tengo que decirte algo Kate.

Ella le miró expectante, sabía que ahora venía la parte en la que él confesaría que había estado llamando a su padre día a día durante tres meses.

- He hablado mucho con tu padre últimamente.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Te lo ha contado?

- Sí y lo entiendo. No fue muy acertado no llamarte. Lo siento. Ya lo sabes.

- Pero también hablé con él antes de tu disparo.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Kate sorprendida.

- Él vino a verme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es tu padre. Se preocupa por ti. Fue antes de nuestra pelea en tu casa.

- ¡Él! ¿Te pidió que intentases hacerme cambiar de opinión? – afirmó más que preguntar.

- Eres su única hija. Lo único que tiene. Tenía miedo de perderte, y no se equivocaba.

- ¡Mi padre acudió a ti!

- Siento decepcionarte y que pensases que fui yo quien intentaba apartarte del caso.

- Lo que me decepcionó en ese momento era pensar que después de tres años trabajando juntos no eras capaz de entender que tenía que hacerlo.

- Sabía que no podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. Incluso intenté que Montgomery te ordenase dejarlo. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? – Kate negó con la cabeza – Me contó como te conoció y me dijo que si alguien podía convencerte ese era yo y no él.

Kate hizo un silencio. Era complicado asimilar todo eso. Después de aquella visita de Castle, pensó que él no confiaba en sus posibilidades.

- Castle… Pedí… Le pedí a Montgomery que te echase de la comisaría después de nuestra pelea.

- Bueno… Cuando quieras que eso pase, sólo tienes que pedírmelo y me iré – contestó sorprendido.

- No quiero que te vayas de la doce – aseguró.

- No pretendo hacerlo.

Castle se giró, colocándose para abrazarla y recostarla sobre él. Kate se dejó hacer. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

- Aún no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar sobre Montgomery. Lo siento mucho Kate. Siento mucho que él estuviese metido en todo esto.

- No me importa. Creo que supo rectificar a tiempo – dijo ella acomodándose en sus brazos.

- Imagino que estos últimos meses han sido muy complicados para ti, asimilando la muerte de Montgomery, curándote, tú rotura con Josh… Siento haberme comportado así cuando nos vimos la semana pasada.

- Estabas en tu derecho Castle, te eché de mi lado y…

- Está olvidado – dijo él besándola sobre el pelo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ahí, en el sofá, abrazados. Ella sopesando si debía confesarle lo que oyó. Él pensando si debía repetir lo que le dijo tres meses antes.

Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso.

Ella callada por que temía que si se lo decía, el pudiese pensar que buscaba un padre para que le ayudase con su hijo.

Él callado por que tenía miedo a asustarla y que pensase que quería aprovecharse de la situación y su fragilidad para meterse en su cama.

- Kate, debería volver a casa.

- Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta que te esperan – dijo ella incorporándose y separándose de él.

- No es eso. Debes descansar y si sigo aquí no lo harás.

- Te equivocas – le dijo mirándole fijamente – es justo lo contrario.

Castle sostuvo su mirada, intentando adivinar qué paso debía dar para no meter la pata.

- Si me dices eso no conseguirás despegarme de este sofá.

Kate sonrió, miró al suelo, nerviosa, pensando en la cantidad de días que llevaba sin poder dormir más de tres horas.

- ¿Te quedarías si te lo pidiese?

/../

GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Como digo siempre, espero no haber defraudado a nadie.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Gracias por la paciencia. Han sido casi cuatro semanas sin actualizar y sin previo aviso, y ahora, tras mi vuelta a casa, prometo continuarlo sin tanta espera._**

**_Gracias por leer, por vuestros comentarios y por no presionar, es todo un placer escribir para vosotros._**

**_Gracias Sil por las vacaciones._**

**CAPITULO 5.**

Castle la miró sorprendido. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

Ella le asintió en silencio.

- ¿Me traes una almohada y una manta? – dijo acomodando los cojines del sofá.

- Castle, tengo otra habitación, no tienes que dormir aquí.

Castle se levantó del sofá.

- Mejor. Entonces… A dormir.

Kate se levantó y el la siguió. Había estado pocas veces en esa casa, apenas conocía la cocina y la sala. Ella le condujo por un corto pasillo y entró en una habitación amueblada por una cama en la mitad de la misma, un armario en una de las paredes, y junto a una gran ventana un escritorio con un ordenador y una impresora. Él supuso que Kate pasaba bastantes horas sentada en aquel escritorio, de hecho, junto al ordenador estaba el maletín que ella solía llevar a comisaría y su portátil.

Kate abrió el armario y sacó un juego de sábanas y un edredón del mismo.

- ¿Me ayudas? – dijo retirando la colcha que cubría el colchón.

- Claro.

Ambos hicieron la cama en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Cruzando miradas de vez en cuando.

- No sabía que tenías habitación de invitados – dijo él rompiendo al fin el silencio.

- Pensé en dejarlo como despacho, pero así puede quedarse mi padre de vez en cuando.

Castle asintió.

- Y… ¿No tendrás una camiseta de tu padre por ahí para dormir?

Kate sonrió y se encaminó a una puerta en la que el escritor no se había fijado. Kate la abrió y desapareció por ella dejándola abierta.

Volvió unos segundos después, con una camiseta de color gris oscuro dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente y se la tendió.

- ¿Del cuerpo? – preguntó él leyendo las iniciales NYPD negras.

- De entrenamiento. Equivocaron con la talla y no he ido a cambiarla.

- Me gusta – dijo sonriendo.

- Supongo que si no la sacas de tu casa puedes quedártela.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Claro. Te enseñaré donde está el baño y te daré un cepillo de dientes.

Después de mostrarle el baño, volvieron a la habitación.

- Castle.

- ¿Si?

- Mi habitación – dijo señalando la puerta por la que había desaparecido al buscar la camiseta - ¿Te importa que deje la puerta abierta?

- En absoluto.

- Bien… Buenas noches.

- ¿Kate? – dijo mientras ella iba a su habitación.

- ¿Si? – dijo girándose para mirarle.

- Llámame si necesitas algo – ella asintió y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, parándose.

- Gracias por quedarte…

- Siempre.

Castle la observó mientras desaparecía por la puerta y tras unos instantes inmóvil se dirigió hasta la cama, comenzó a desnudarse, quedándose en bóxer, y rompió la bolsa de plástico para sacar la camiseta, poniéndosela con una sonrisa.

Minutos después volvía del baño y se metía en la cama mientras enviaba un Whatsapp a Alexis para que no se preocupase indicándole que Kate no se encontraba bien y se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de invitados. Alexis le contestó de inmediato con un escueto "Ok papá, no te preocupes" y Castle suspiró mirando al techo.

Si hace unos días alguien le hubiese dicho que Kate le iba a pedir que se quedase a dormir en su casa, después de que ella se abriese a él y le confesase que estaba embarazada, se abrazase y llorase sobre su pecho, él no lo habría creído y se habría reído de quien lo dijese. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando en la habitación contigua la oyó moverse y suspirar.

Realmente lo que le gustaría hacer, era meterse en su cama y abrazarse a ella hasta que la rindiese el sueño y se durmiese, susurrándole al oído que no iba a dejarla sola, que iba a ser el padre que necesitaba para su hijo y que no debía de preocuparse por nada más que ser feliz junto a él y su hijo.

Siguió oyéndola dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, mientras él leía comentarios de sus fans en su Twitter desde el iPhone. Cuando dejó de oírla moverse, intuyendo que por fin se había dormido, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita y se giró acomodándose de lado hundiendo su cara en la almohada. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, se abandonó él también al sueño.

Castle tenía el sueño intranquilo, despertándose cada dos por tres, soñando con Kate y los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Cuando se despertaba se quedaba inmóvil, intentando escuchar la respiración de Kate en la habitación contigua. Un par de veces la oyó gemir casi en un susurro, sin duda soñaba. Volvía a quedarse dormido, comprobando que apenas habían pasado minutos entre sueños.

Kate volvía a soñar una y otra vez con el momento de su disparo. Volvía a ese momento cada noche y como cada noche, se despertaba sobresaltada cuando Castle la empujaba tirándola al suelo. Se llevó la mano al corazón, notando que sus latidos casi le hacían salirse del pecho. Se incorporó para beber agua de la botella que tenía sobre la mesita. Y deseó que esos sueños no volviesen a repetirse de nuevo, no podía ser bueno para su embarazo despertarse tantas veces y de esa forma. Su embarazo. Se sentía tan pequeña y tan sola ante todo eso.

Castle abrió los ojos, preocupado una vez más por ella. Se quedó inmóvil intentando oírla y no pudo hacerlo. Se asustó y se incorporó en la cama. Entonces la vio. De pie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones, observándole.

- ¿Kate? ¿Va todo bien?

- No – dijo ella acercándose.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó él dando una palmada sobre el lado libre de la cama invitándola a sentarse en cuanto vio las lágrimas de su cara.

- No.

Castle abrió la boca cerrándola de golpe cuando la vio acercarse al lado opuesto y retirar el edredón y la sabana, metiéndose junto a él en la cama.

- No quiero hablar – le dijo – ¿Me puedes abrazar hasta que me duerma?

Castle la miró mientras ella se acomodaba de lado dándole la espalda. En ese momento hubiese querido decirle mil cosas, pero las palabras, esas que se ordenaban solas cuando se ponía frente a su ordenador, le habían abandonado.

Tras los segundos iniciales de confusión, se tumbó con cuidado junto a ella, sacando su brazo por fuera del edredón y pasándoselo por encima, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado.

- Castle – susurró ella

- ¿Qué?

- No voy a romperme – le pidió mientras ella misma se pegaba a él.

- Vale - atinó a contestar él, volviendo a meter el brazo bajo el edredón y pegándola con fuerza contra él.

Castle pensó que estaba soñando, no podía creer que estuviese metido en la cama con ella pegada a su cuerpo, buscando su contacto. Acercó despacio su cara hasta rozar con el pelo de ella. Su olor le volvía loco.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí de pie? Estás helada.

- No lo sé. No podía dormir.

Castle se armó de valor y cruzó una de sus piernas por encima de las de ella, buscando sus pies con el de él. Los sintió helados.

- Kate… No puedes ir descalza, debes cuidarte – le dijo muy bajito.

- No podía dormir – repitió.

- Tranquila. No voy a irme. Duerme.

Kate se sintió protegida por primera vez en años. Ni Will, ni Tom, ni Josh, ni ninguno de los demás compañeros de cama que había tenido durante los últimos doce años habían logrado hacer que se sintiese tan protegida como lo estaba logrando en esos instantes Castle.

Castle... era curioso, a él era al único que no le llamaba por su nombre.

Por su parte, el escritor no tenía palabras para explicar la sensación que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Había estado enamorado en otras ocasiones, incluso se sentía afortunado pues no todo el mundo conseguía enamorarse en la vida, aunque fuese una única vez. Y él lo había hecho, es más, ahora estaba absolutamente seguro que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Se sentía feliz, pero incompleto. Le faltaba que ella se diese la vuelta y juntase sus labios con los de él, y le demostrase que lo que él sentía era correspondido. Por el momento se conformaba con estar ahí, dando poco a poco un pasito más.

Recordó, un par de meses antes, como ambos se habían besado en mitad de uno de sus casos y como se aceleró su corazón cuando lo hicieron. Quiso inmediatamente cambiar ese pensamiento, su total cercanía con ella, rozando sus pieles, y el recuerdo de ese beso podrían traicionarle y que su cuerpo reaccionase involuntariamente a su deseo y ella se diese cuenta. Por eso, no se atrevió a moverse, incluso notaba que había tensado demasiado los brazos y podía sentir rigidez de alguno de sus músculos.

Kate fue abandonándose al sueño, gracias a la sensación de que todo iba a ir bien, tranquilizándose, relajada entre los brazos de la persona de la que estaba enamorada, deseando volver a oír las palabras que él había pronunciado meses antes y que ella no se atrevería jamás a decir.

El notó como ella se iba quedando dormida, dando incluso alguna sacudida de todo su cuerpo, provocada por esos momentos en los que la razón aún no es consciente que está entrando en el sueño y sigue queriendo estar alerta. En ese momento él la abrazó aún más fuerte, y ella, sin despertarse emitió un pequeño gemido lastimero que a él le hizo sonreír.

Minutos más tarde, Castle supo que Kate estaba totalmente dormida al observar la cadencia de su respiración. Fue entonces cuando se permitió abandonarse el también a Morfeo, envuelto en la calidez de las mil sensaciones provocadas por su cercanía.

Castle se despertó muchas veces durante aquella noche. Llevaba demasiado tiempo durmiendo sólo y cualquier leve movimiento de Kate le despertaba. En uno de esos momentos, notó como sus músculos estaban entumecidos, debía moverse o en breve comenzaría a sentir dolor en ellos. Decidió entonces girarse para quedarse boca arriba, separándose de ella. Colocó la mano detrás de la nuca, mirando al techo y suspiró, seguía totalmente sorprendido por la situación de las últimas horas.

No llevaba ni quince segundos en esa posición cuando sintió como Kate se giraba completamente, abrazándole, y se acomodaba poniendo la mano sobre su pecho y hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Se quedó completamente inmóvil sorprendido por la reacción de Kate. Su espalda había quedado parcialmente al aire, él bajó la mano que tenía bajo su nuca abrazándola y con la otra mano recolocó la ropa para abrigarla. Ella protestó levemente, abrazándose más a él y hundiendo con más fuerza su nariz en su cuello.

Castle no pudo más que sonreír. Si unos minutos antes estaba impresionado por pasar la noche junto a ella, en ese momento era completamente feliz. Se relajó abrazándola aún más y se quedó completamente dormido.

Unas horas más tarde, Castle volvió a despertarse. Ambos seguían en la misma posición. Estiró su brazo hasta la mesita y miró la hora. En apenas treinta minutos ella tendría que levantarse para ir a trabajar. No sabía que debía hacer, si levantarse para preparar su desayuno y asegurarse que ella tomase la medicación o quedarse inmóvil y evitar que ella se despertase antes de tiempo. Al final, decidió lo segundo. Esperaría a que ella se despertase y que descansase el mayor tiempo posible. La miró sonriendo, tantas noches imaginando esa situación… ¿Sería capaz de volver a dormir solo desde esa noche?

Kate comenzó a moverse, Castle intuyó que iba a despertarse y decidió hacerse el dormido.

Ella abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y de la forma que había dormido abrazada a él, de inmediato recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se avergonzó pensando que a él podría incomodarle y decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse despacio intentando que él no se despertase evitando así ser descubierta. Pero no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado a gusto allí, entre sus brazos. Seguramente su despertador empezaría a sonar en breve y ella aprovecharía todos y cada uno de los segundos que aún le quedaban.

Castle se hizo el dormido observándola abriendo los ojos mínimamente. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Tantas veces imaginando esa situación y ahora… Se escuchó el sonido de la alarma del reloj sonando en la habitación contigua y dando un respingo, Kate salió de la cama y corrió para apagarla. Castle se giró en la cama disimulando, como si aún estuviese dormido. Ella se dio prisa, tenía el tiempo justo para ducharse, tomar un café rápido y llegar hasta comisaría.

En cuanto Castle escuchó el agua de la ducha, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Estaba seguro que si no le preparaba el desayuno, ella se iría sin desayunar ni tomarse las vitaminas.

Kate salió de la ducha, se envolvió el pelo en una toalla y se puso su albornoz, fue hasta la cocina con la intención de hacerse un café y se encontró allí a Castle, de espaldas, en calzoncillos y con una camiseta de la NYPD. Se quedó quieta mirándole. Tras unos segundos él se dio la vuelta para dejar el plato de fruta que acababa de trocear, y la vio allí, mirándole.

- Buenos días – dijo algo nervioso.

- Hola Castle.

- Estaba… - dijo señalando los platos.

- ¿El desayuno?

- Tienes que cuidarte…

Ella sonrió. Podría acostumbrarse rápidamente a eso, a tenerle en su cama cada noche y en su cocina compartiendo desayuno cada mañana.

Él sirvió el desayuno para ambos sonriéndola. Se aseguró que Kate terminaba todo lo que le había puesto en el plato y que tomaba las medicinas que le habían recetado.

- Se me hará tarde – dijo mirando nerviosa el reloj de la cocina y levantándose.

- Tendrás que levantarte un poco antes para desayunar – aseguró Castle mirándola con seriedad.

- Lo intentaré – dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

- Lo harás – dijo él levantando la voz para que le oyese.

Ella sonrió al oírle mientras abría su armario y comenzaba a sacar la ropa que iba a ponerse. Por su parte Castle se encargó de recoger la cocina y tras hacerlo se dirigió a la habitación, vistiéndose con la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, mientras lo hacía, oía a Kate en el cuarto de baño con el secador de pelo. Castle hizo la cama, asegurándose que quedaba en perfecto orden. Dudó por un momento en hacer lo mismo con la cama de Kate, pero tras asomarse y comprobar que el albornoz de la detective estaba sobre una silla de su habitación, y por tanto ella debía estar vestida, hizo la cama dejando la habitación en orden y salió a la sala, para esperar a Kate sentado en el sofá.

- ¿Castle? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Estoy aquí.

- No deberías…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras ella se acercaba.

- No tenías que haberte molestado en recoger.

- No ha sido una molestia.

- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose.

- ¿Me acercas a casa?

- ¿No irás a la doce? – preguntó algo decepcionada.

- Creo que será mejor que tome una ducha antes – dijo sonriéndola.

- Entiendo… Castle…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por todo.

- Kate…

- ¿Sí?

- Me quedaré cada noche si lo necesitas…

/../

GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios. Me sorprende que tras tantos días sin actualizar, continuéis leyéndome._**

**CAPITULO 6.**

Kate paró el coche frente al portal de Castle y le miró sonriendo.

- ¿Irás? – preguntó desviando la mirada temerosa de su respuesta.

- Hoy iré… Pero no puedo prometerte que…

- Tienes que escribir… - sentenció ella.

- Sí… Pero intentaré hablar con Gina y ampliar un poco el plazo hasta que…

- Castle… No tienes que…

- Un par de meses, hasta que estés adaptada… Espero que Gina me dé ese tiempo…

Kate le miró esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Creo que necesitaré el resto de mi vida para poder adaptarme a esto – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su propio vientre.

Castle sonrió. Abrió la boca y la cerró un segundo después. Su intención habría sido decir que pasaría esa vida con ella ayudando a que se adaptase, adaptándose juntos. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Quizá en algún momento… En otro momento.

- Será mejor que bajes – le dijo Kate – no quiero parecer maleducada pero llegaré tarde…

- ¡Claro! Lo siento, no me di cuenta – dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche y comenzaba a salir.

- Castle…

- Dime.

- Gracias.

- No tienes que darlas Kate, para algo están los amigos… - dijo inclinándose, dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de ella y cerrando la puerta del coche.

Kate le miró la espalda mientras caminaba hasta su portal, viendo como él se paraba para saludar a una atractiva mujer que salía del mismo y comenzaba una conversación con ella.

- Sí. Para eso están los amigos – dijo amargamente mientras retiraba la mano de su mejilla, donde segundos antes él la había besado y se incorporaba al tráfico – un amigo, eso es lo que somos, amigos...

No quiso pensar en nada más que en la sensación vivida junto a él durante las últimas horas. Quizá en algún momento se atrevería a decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía por él y que desde luego, no era amistad… Pero por ahora se conformaría con eso.

Kate aparcó frente al edificio de la doce, en el aparcamiento destinado para coches oficiales. Se inclinó hacia atrás para recoger su maletín del asiento trasero y salió del coche.

- Buenos días detective – dijo Lanie a su espalda.

- ¡Dios Lanie! ¡Vas a matarme de un susto! ¿Estabas esperándome?

- Llego tarde chica, y por lo que veo a ti también se te han pegado las sábanas… Aunque veo menos ojeras en tu cara…

- Sí – sonrió Kate.

- Me haces un escueto resumen antes de entrar o en quince minutos te llamo para que vayas a revisar algún dato…

- Sí, Lanie. Se lo dije – admitió mientras comenzaba a cruzar la estrecha calle - ¿Contenta?

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – exclamó Lanie quedándose parada en mitad del asfalto - ¿Todo?

- ¡Lanie por favor! Llego tarde y no es el momento…

- Pienso llamarte en cinco minutos – dijo la forense acelerando el paso hasta ponerse a la altura de su amiga.

- Lanie…

- ¡Necesito saberlo!

- Está bien…

Se despidieron en la entrada de comisaría, Kate pulsó el botón del ascensor y Lanie desapareció por las escaleras todo lo rápido que sus tacones le permitían. Kate sonrió pensando en Lanie con su bebé en brazos. Sería una tía estupenda. La mejor que podía tener su pequeño... O su pequeña...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kate salió del mismo.

- ¡Hola jefa! – saludó Kevin tendiendo hacía ella una bandeja con galletas mientras intentaba esquivar el brazo de Espo para que no lograse hacerse con una – Las ha hecho Jenny.

- Gracias Kevin – contestó ella cogiendo una.

- ¿No has desayunado hoy? – protestó Espo – Tú nunca quieres comer nada.

- Pues hoy si. ¿Te molesta Javi? – contestó Kate retándole y cogiendo otra galleta.

- ¡Oye! No es justo. Esas galletas están buenísimas y has cogido dos.

Kate le enseñó la lengua y dio un mordisco a una de las galletas mientras se quitaba la cazadora y la ponía en el respaldo de su silla. Suspiró. Ese era su día a día y lo adoraba. No podría vivir de otra manera.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el teléfono de la mesa de Kate comenzó a sonar. La detective sonrió al ver quien llamaba.

- Buenos días Lanie. Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

- Creo que tienes que bajar a revisar un viejo informe – contestó al otro lado la forense.

- Está bien… Dame unos minutos.

- No tardes.

- ¿Quieres un café? – preguntó Espo.

- Hem… No. No gracias, Lanie quiere que revise unos datos y creo que lo tomaré mejor allí.

- Como quieras – contestó extrañado el detective, pues la máquina de café que había en homicidios era mil veces mejor que la de la morgue.

Por un instante Kate cayó en la cuenta que a partir de ese momento tendría que rechazar todos los cafés que le ofreciesen, su ginecóloga había sido clara, nada de cafeína. Quizá podría inventar algo sobre los efectos nocivos de la cafeína en la recuperación de su herida tras el tiroteo. Le preguntaría a Lanie…

Castle abrió la puerta de su casa con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa imborrable en su cara.

- Buenos días, querido.

- Hola madre. ¿Qué haces desayunando tan temprano?

- Uno de mis alumnos tiene su primer casting y me ha pedido que le acompañe – contestó Martha escudriñando la cara de su hijo.

- Bien…

- ¿Quieres café?

- No. No. Creo que voy… Voy a ducharme.

- ¿Richard?

- ¿Si?

- Alexis me dijo anoche que te quedabas a dormir en casa de Katherine porque no se encontraba bien… ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es su herida?

- No. No. Todo está bien.

- Querido…

- Ella… Ella está bien, tan sólo tuvo un bajón y necesitaba un amigo – dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- ¿Un amigo? Vamos Richard, no veía esa cara de felicidad desde hace meses. ¿Por fin os habéis decidido y hay algo entre vosotros dos?

Castle se paró en seco girándose despacio mientras miraba al suelo. Martha no dijo nada, intuyendo que su hijo iba a sincerarse con ella.

- Madre… - dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba despacio a ella – Esto no debe saberlo nadie

- Tienes mi palabra – Martha levantó su mano libre en señal de juramento.

- ¿Alexis? – preguntó señalando con los ojos al piso superior.

- Se ha marchado hace un rato.

Castle suspiró y tomó aire.

- Kate necesitaba mi ayuda, ella está sola y…

- ¿Sola? – inquirió Martha extrañada - ¿Desde cuando es un problema para Katherine estar sola?

Richard bufó intentando recomponerse y poder continuar.

- Madre, Kate está embarazada.

Martha abrió los ojos todo lo que era capaz de hacer y dejó caer su mandíbula.

- Y… No… Si tu siguiente pregunta es si es mío, bien sabes que eso es imposible.

- ¿Josh? – Castle asintió - ¿Pero no me habías dicho que lo habían dejado?

- Si. De hecho Josh está en África. Pero por lo visto antes de irse hizo los deberes.

- Dios mío, pobre muchacha… - Castle asintió - ¿Y qué piensa hacer?

- Seguir adelante sin que él lo sepa.

- Eso sólo le traerá problemas.

Richard la miró sonriendo.

- Supongo que eso lo dices por experiencia propia.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- Y supongo además, que algún día te dignarás a decirme quién es mi padre.

- Eran otros tiempos – contestó Martha ignorando el comentario - ahora, con tanta comunicación es sencillo seguir la pista a alguien y será fácil que Josh acabe por saberlo y reclame su custodia. Y no creo que ser detective de homicidios poniendo su vida en peligro cada día y con horarios imprevisibles juegue mucho a su favor ante el juez si Josh decide demandar.

- Cuando llegue ese momento, si es que llega, yo estaré ahí para equilibrar la balanza.

- ¿Me quieres decir como vas a hacerlo? – preguntó Martha algo enfadada.

- No lo sé madre… De momento, estaré ahí siempre que ella me necesite.

- ¿Eso es lo que hiciste anoche?

- Sí.

- ¡Oh vamos Richard! ¿Crees que puedes ayudar metiéndote en su cama aprovechándote de la situación?

- No es lo que piensas.

- ¿No? ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no sonríes? ¿Me vas a decir que no te has metido en su cama? Querido, te delatas solo.

- No me he metido en su cama – protestó Castle – al menos no como tu piensas.

Martha le miró en silencio por unos segundos sabiendo que su hijo no estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Entonces?

- No voy a aprovecharme de la situación – aseguró – aunque confieso que ahora mismo, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera hacer más, que pedirle matrimonio e inscribir en el registro a ese niño como mío. Pero… Ni siquiera he podido repetir lo que le dije el día del funeral…

- Querido…

- Y quiero respetarla. No quiero que crea que es un juego para mí. No lo es madre. La quiero, y me da igual si ese niño es hijo de Josh o de su vecino, lo importante es que es de ella, y con eso me basta.

- Hijo… - Castle levantó una mano para impedir que su madre le interrumpiese.

- Sé lo que vas a decirme, supongo que yo pensaría igual si Alexis me confesase algo así, pero la realidad, la gran realidad es que cuando ella se quedó dormida anoche entre mis brazos, sentí algo que no había sentido en mi vida.

Martha le asintió, con los ojos acuosos emocionada.

- Puede que creas que es otra de las decisiones menos acertadas de mi vida, después de irme a vivir con Meredith, dejarla embarazada y todo lo que pasó con ella, o dejar que Gina no firmase un acuerdo prenupcial y se quedase con gran parte de mi dinero… Pero creo que esta vez es la definitiva… Puedo sentirlo aquí – dijo poniéndose la mano derecha sobre el corazón – y nunca lo había sentido así…

Castle guardó silencio.

- Querido… ¿A qué esperas para decirle a ella lo que me has contado a mí?

Castle negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y si ella me rechaza? ¿Y si piensa que es una excusa para colarme en su cama y luego desaparecer?

Martha asintió.

- Bien hijo… Sin prisa – le dijo Martha poniéndole una mano en el brazo y mirándole con afecto – pero sin pausa. No dejes que se te escape cariño.

Castle puso su mano sobre la de su madre, sonriéndola e inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Tengo que irme – informó Martha

Castle la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

- Y… ¿Querido?

- Dime madre… - medio protestó.

- Quiero estar al día de tus avances.

- ¡Cotilla! – contestó riendo - ¡Vete o llegarás tarde!

Martha le dio la espalda mientras le decía adiós con los dedos. Castle sonreía como un niño. Para él siempre había sido importante la opinión de Martha, y aunque en otras ocasiones no había hecho ni caso a sus consejos en temas amorosos, reconocía que ella siempre supo ver en sus exmujeres lo que él no veía. Su cara de pronto se ensombreció. Alexis. ¿Sabría encajarlo? Seguro que sí. Era una chica inteligente y nunca había puesto pegas a sus relaciones. Aunque… ¿Un hermano? Y además sin ser técnicamente su hermano… Bueno, lo pensaría en otro momento, más adelante, cuando todo estuviese atado.

Movió la cabeza y se apresuró a tomar una ducha. Quería estar cuanto antes en comisaría.

Kate empujó la puerta del laboratorio de Lanie.

- ¡Lanie! – exclamó al no ver a su amiga.

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo la forense con una taza en una mano y un plato con fruta troceada en la otra – esto es para ti – dijo mientras le entregaba la fruta.

- ¡No puedo comer más!

- ¿Más? ¿Has desayunado bien hoy? – preguntó la forense ladeando su cabeza mientras dejaba la taza y el plato sobre una mesa junto a ellas.

- Castle me obligó a desayunar.

- ¡Vale, vale, vale! – dijo la morena levantando una mano – Por el principio por favor…

Kate la miró sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres empezar? Chica me vas a matar.

- Se presentó en casa, con comida china… Me había llamado y dijo que mi voz no le sonaba bien.

- Que encanto… Continua – dijo haciendo un movimiento de su mano - esa parte ya me la sé, me lo dijiste cuando te llame anoche.

- Sí. Sí… Cuando terminé de hablar contigo comenzó a comportarse raro, pensé que nos habría oído y se marchó.

- ¿Nos había oído? – preguntó Lanie confusa.

- No… Aún peor… Leyó el informe de Laureen, lo había dejado sobre la cocina y no me di cuenta.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Te dijo algo?

- No. Se marchó diciendo que era tarde y yo debía de estar cansada.

- ¿Y cómo te ha preparado el desayuno?

- Volvió.

Lanie movió su cabeza sorprendida.

- Veinte minutos más tarde – continuó Kate – y se lo dije…

- ¿Así? ¿De sopetón? – Kate asintió.

- Entonces me enseñó lo que traía: comida sana para mi desayuno y las vitaminas que me recetó Laureen.

- ¡Claro! ¡Había leído el informe!

- Y se fue directo a comprar…

Kate guardó silencio sonriendo y mirando a un punto del suelo.

- ¿Cariño? – inquirió la morena.

Kate salió de su ensoñación y miró a su amiga.

- ¿Me quieres explicar cómo acabó Castle obligándote a desayunar?

- Le pedí que se quedase a dormir – dijo sin importancia.

- Claro… Le pediste que se quedase a dormir – dijo con ironía Lanie - ¿Lo has hecho otras veces?

- ¡Pues claro que no!

- ¿Quieres explicarme como de repente hiciste eso? ¿Tres años esquivándole y de repente le pides que se quede a dormir contigo?

- Lanie, esta situación… Puede conmigo… Me sentí tan bien confesándoselo… Me prometió ayudar en todo… Necesitaba tenerle a mi lado, me tranquiliza…

- ¿Te ayudó a dormir? – preguntó con picardía Lanie.

- Sólo fue eso Lanie, tan sólo dormimos.

- ¿Os besasteis al menos?

- ¡No!

- Pues no se a qué esperas.

- No.

Lanie comprobó como cambiaba la cara de su amiga. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

- No quiero que huya pensando que tan sólo busco un padre para… - dijo tocándose la tripa.

- Ya empezamos con eso de nuevo. Cuanto más tiempo dejes pasar sin decirle que te acuerdas…

- No puedo ahora Lanie… Anoche… Anoche fue tan increíble, creo que no dormía tan bien desde antes de que muriese Montgomery.

- Creo que te equivocas Kate. Creo que cuando se lo digas volverás a recuperar el sueño…

Kate se limpió con el dedo índice una pequeña gota de su lagrimal.

- Por ahora creo que será mejor así – contestó pensando en la rubia del portal de Castle.

- Vale… Dejaré que lo tomes sin prisa… Pero sin pausa… Y por supuesto quiero estar al día de tus avances…

- Pero… ¿Serás cotilla?

- Sí – afirmó Lanie riendo – pero eso es algo que tú ya sabes…

- Debería volver arriba.

- ¿Comemos juntas?

- Ehm… Pues…

- ¡Vale!... ¿Comemos juntas si no lo haces con Castle?

- Hecho.

Minutos más tarde, Kate, sentada en su silla levantó la mirada hacia el ascensor al oír como sonaba la campanilla de parada en la planta. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Castle, que avanzaba hasta ella con un café en cada mano y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Buenos días chicos – saludó a Ryan y Espo – buenos días detective – le dijo a ella mientras dejaba el café sobre su mesa.

- Hola Castle – respondieron los detectives a la vez.

Kate le miró haciéndole un gesto sobre el café. Castle se acercó disimuladamente a su oído.

- Tranquila. Es descafeinado, pero nadie lo sabrá.

Kate le sonrió por ser tan cuidadoso y no levantar sospechas si no le llevaba su habitual café.

Horas más tarde, mientras ambos comían juntos Castle la miró muy serio.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Gates?

- Déjame asimilarlo – contestó sin mirarle.

- No quiero que te ocurra nada.

- Lo sé – dijo ella elevando la mirada para sostener la de él – y te lo agradezco.

Después de comer, Castle se despidió de ella marchándose a su casa. No tenían ningún caso y él tenía que escribir. Kate le acompañó hasta el ascensor, dándole las gracias en tono muy bajo para que nadie pudiese oírla.

- ¿Puedo llamarte luego? – preguntó sonrojándose.

- No – contestó él.

A Kate le dio un vuelco el corazón a oírle.

- Te llamaré yo cuando salga para tu casa – le dijo muy serio – y no habrá excusa, cenarás lo que yo lleve.

Kate le sonrió.

- Hasta luego detective – le dijo con su más estudiada sonrisa.

- Hasta luego Castle – contestó esperanzada.

/../

**_GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie... ¿Quién dará el primer paso?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios son alucinantes.**_

**CAPITULO 7**

Kate miró su reloj. Las siete de la tarde. Era hora de volver a casa.

- Chicos, me marcho a casa.

- Y yo – dijo Ryan poniéndose la chaqueta.

- Pues yo no pienso quedarme – añadió Espo alcanzándoles justo al lado del ascensor.

Tuvo la suerte de aparcar frente a su portal. Estaba deseando deshacerse de los vaqueros. ¿Sería posible que en tan poco tiempo ya le apretasen tanto? Debería de empezar a usar tejidos elásticos, estaba demasiado molesta. Hace unos meses había guardado en uno de sus armarios altos, un par de pantalones que le quedaban algo grandes… Quizás era el momento de recuperarlos.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento pensando en Castle. Había asegurado que iría a cenar a su casa. ¿Se quedaría también a dormir como la noche anterior? Una pequeña sacudida invadió su estómago haciéndola sonreír tontamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de sensación con nadie.

Fue hasta su habitación, desnudándose rápidamente y metiéndose bajo la ducha. Apoyó su frente en las baldosas dejando que el agua, demasiado caliente, resbalase por su espalda y la relajase. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, disfrutando de la agradable sensación, y cuando los abrió un par de minutos después, tuvo que sujetarse a las paredes, estaba siendo víctima de un mareo, notando como su visión iba nublándose poco a poco y sus piernas no la sujetaban. Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha envolviéndose en su albornoz. Se sentó sobre el inodoro y agachó la cabeza hasta la altura de sus piernas, intentando no entrar en pánico y normalizar su respiración.

Después de unos minutos, fue reincorporándose. Su cuerpo estaba frío por el contacto con el albornoz mojado, se puso en pie despacio, tanteando su estado y comenzó a andar hasta su habitación, tiritaba de frío. Se puso rápidamente el pijama y se acercó hasta el radiador de la calefacción. Frotó repetidamente sus manos junto al aparato, hasta que éstas volvieron a su temperatura habitual, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Pensó que más tarde debería llamar a Lanie para saber si aquello era algo normal o si debía preocuparse.

Miró su reloj. Eran casi las ocho y media. ¿A qué hora iría Castle? Decidió que mientras esperaba, podría buscar donde había guardado aquellos pantalones. Fue hasta la cocina, y cogió un taburete plegable que solía utilizar cuando necesitaba hacer cambios en los armarios. Se subió en el taburete y comenzó a buscar entre las cajas y bolsas de ordenación que tenía allí guardadas. No recordaba en cual de ellas había puesto lo que buscaba y tendría que ir bajando una a una hasta que diese con la correcta.

Iba por la tercera caja cuando recordó de manera fotográfica, la bolsa en la que había guardado aquellos pantalones. Se puso de puntillas intentando divisar la totalidad del interior y allí, al fondo a la derecha, encontró lo que buscaba. Alargó su brazo intentando alcanzar su objetivo y en aquel momento el timbre de su puerta sonó.

Pegó un pequeño respingo asustada pero inmediatamente cambió esa impresión al recordar que al otro lado de la puerta estaría sin duda Castle.

Bajó de inmediato del taburete y se dio prisa en llegar hasta la puerta, esquivando las cajas que había bajado, y abriendo de inmediato.

Y allí estaba él. Mirándola con una sonrisa, despidiendo su particular olor mezcla entre aftershave y colonia.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó tras unos instantes en los que Kate no había reaccionado.

- Sí. Sí, claro – dijo haciéndose a un lado – pasa.

- ¿Tienes preparada la mesa?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Vamos Beckett! ¿Sabías que vendría a cenar y no tienes preparada la mesa?

- Lo siento – dijo algo avergonzada – Yo… Estaba buscando algo y…

- Te lo decía en broma, tranquila… - le dijo él comprobando su reacción – Será mejor que deje esto en la cocina mientras tanto.

- Termino en dos minutos y estoy contigo – aseguró ella señalándole la cocina y dándose la vuelta para volver a su armario.

Se subió de nuevo en el taburete, estirándose lo máximo posible para alcanzar la bolsa, que tal y como Murphy diría, siempre estaba un centímetro más alejada de lo debido…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Castle asomándose por la puerta.

- Casi la tengo – respondió ella con voz de esfuerzo.

- Será mejor que me dejes a mí – dijo acercándose por su espalda.

- No hace falta, ya casi…

Kate rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos la bolsa, hizo un último esfuerzo, alzándose un poco más sobre los dedos de sus pies y consiguió atraparla haciendo pinza con sus dedos la bolsa y tirando de ella.

Castle se acercó más aún, nervioso pensando que podía hacerse daño. En ese mismo momento, y por el movimiento de Kate, el taburete se asentó totalmente sobre su engranaje, provocando un leve movimiento hacía abajo que hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio de la detective que movió su brazo libre por el aire intentando a la desesperada aferrarse a algún sitio para no caerse. Por suerte y para su sorpresa, Castle, que estaba demasiado cerca, logró recogerla en sus brazos cuando ella, caía irremediablemente.

- Te dije que deberías dejarme a mi… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Castle mirándola serio a los ojos – Estás pálida.

- Sí… Estoy bien… - contestó ella intimidada por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el del escritor al que había rodeado con uno de sus brazos por el cuello y cuya cara estaba casi pegada a la de ella – Ha debido ser un pequeño mareo, como el de antes.

- ¿El de antes? – preguntó él sin moverse.

- En la ducha… Me maree.

- ¿Y tu médico no te ha dicho que no deberías tomar baños demasiado calientes? – preguntó él en voz baja.

- No.

- Pues deberías cambiar de médico – dijo algo preocupado.

- Es una buena amiga de Lanie, mañana hablaré con ella.

Castle la sostuvo en sus brazos durante esa conversación, paladeando la situación de la que sin duda disfrutaba. Miró sus labios, tan cercanos que podía notar en su piel el leve jadeo que ella emitía, motivado por el susto que acababa de llevarse. Castle deseó hacerse con esa boca, atraparla entre la suya y dar rienda suelta a tantos años de contención, y sin pensarlo realmente movió lentamente su cabeza acercándose unos milímetros más a ella. Deseaba besarla, y lo deseaba más que nada en ese mundo.

Kate notaba su corazón acelerado a la máxima potencia, le tenía tan cerca que podía notar su aliento con olor a chicle de frutas. Bajó su mirada para buscar sus labios, casi poniéndose bizca al hacerlo. Notó como él se acercaba un poco más, su corazón se aceleró aún más "_Bésame, idiota"_ pensó de inmediato.

Y como si Castle hubiese oído su pensamiento, terminó de acercarse a sus labios, atrapándolos con suavidad entre los suyos, despacio, como si en vez de besar piel a piel, el contacto fuese entre finísimos cristales tan frágiles que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiese resquebrajarlos y convertirlos en mil pedazos.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, sin tomar el control, esperando el paso del otro para no despegarse jamás. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el otro esperaba respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando Castle separó su boca, confuso y avergonzado por su propio atrevimiento. Ella no le había correspondido al beso.

- Lo siento – atinó a susurrar mientras lentamente la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- Castle… Yo…

- Lo siento Kate, no quería incomodarte…

Kate no movió su brazo, que seguía tras el cuello del escritor. ¿Por qué no lo había profundizado? Ella sabía como besaba Castle, únicamente se habían besado una vez, pero desde luego no fue como ese soso y frío beso.

- No… - contestó bajando la mirada y retirando su brazo - No lo has hecho – dijo ella tan bajito que supo de inmediato que él no había llegado a oírlo.

Castle se subió sobre el taburete, alcanzando la bolsa que ella había movido y colocando las cajas que desde abajo y en silencio Kate le entregó.

- Gracias – consiguió decir tras unos segundos.

- Para eso estoy aquí – contestó él con un deje de tristeza – para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

Kate llevó la bolsa a su habitación mientras Castle plegaba de nuevo el taburete y volvía a la cocina.

Cuando Kate entró, le encontró de espaldas sacando envases de comida de las bolsas que había traído.

- ¿Te gusta la sopa de tomate y un buen pescado al horno? – preguntó él al advertir su presencia pero sin darse la vuelta para evitar su mirada.

- Sí. Claro que me gusta. Será mejor que prepare la mesa – aseguró.

- Me alegro que te guste. Vas a comer todo lo que te ponga detective.

Castle continuó con sus preparativos. Tenía miedo de haber ido demasiado lejos con ese beso, tan sólo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que ella le había confesado su situación, y él se había lanzado a besarla en cuanto pudo, sin pensar en más. Estaba claro que a ella no le había gustado, de lo contrario, le habría correspondido. Ya lo hizo aquella noche cuando, aún no sabía si ambos fingían o no, se besaron delante de aquel tipo para distraer su atención. Tenía que ir con cuidado. Lo único que faltaba ahora, es que ella, se asustase pensando que se estaba aprovechando de su indefensión y su soledad en ese momento tan crítico de su vida. Como le gustaría que ella no fuese tan cerrada y se abriese a él, le contase a qué tenía tanto miedo y le dejase entrar y quedarse para siempre en su vida, con ella, junto a ese niño.

Kate, entraba y salía de la cocina, llevando platos, vasos y cubiertos a la sala. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso. Él… ¡La había besado! Aunque fue un beso demasiado rápido, pero… Había sido él… ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo que había dicho cuando la dispararon? Como le gustaría haber continuado pegada a sus labios, pero la sorpresa impidió que reaccionase a tiempo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Castle ya estaba pidiendo disculpas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cortés? ¿Por qué iba con tanto cuidado con ella? Cuando apareció incordiando por comisaría era mucho más caradura y sinvergüenza, y ahora… Ahora era noble, honrado y leal, y aunque a ella le encantaba, hubiese deseado que él fuese un poco más granuja y la hubiera besado hasta dejarla sin aliento. Kate negó con la cabeza. Era por el bebé. Era de Josh y Castle no aceptaría cargar con el hijo de otro.

Castle terminó de calentar la comida y la llevó a la sala, pidiendo a Kate que se sentase para servir él.

- No puedes ponerme tanto – suplicó Kate mirando su plato – es imposible que me quepa todo esto.

- Empieza a comer y discutiremos la cantidad después de que lo pruebes – aseguró él.

- ¿Lo has preparado tú? – preguntó curiosa Kate - ¿No tenías que escribir?

- He hecho ambas cosas detective, tengo una mancha de tomate en la pantalla que lo prueba – aseveró provocando la sonrisa de ella.

Poco a poco, mientras ambos cenaban, fueron relajándose, hablando distendidos sobre el caso sin resolver que revisaban en comisaría. Ninguno de los dos hizo alusión al beso. Quedaría como tema tabú, al igual que quedó el anterior.

Después de que ambos terminasen y tras hacer un pequeño silencio entre ellos, Kate, suspiró.

- Mañana hablaré con Gates y se lo contaré.

Castle dejó de mirar su plato para mirarla a ella.

- Me alegra oír eso – le dijo con media sonrisa.

- No puedo arriesgarme a volver a marearme y…

- Cierto.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Acabo de volver y esto…

- La vida tiene que ser complicada para que sepamos valorarla – meditó él en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a retirar los platos.

Kate hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

- He venido para algo más que asegurarme que cenabas – le dijo con determinación

- Te robo demasiado tiempo Castle…

- Ve a lavarte los dientes y metete en la cama mientras yo recojo esto.

- Castle…

- ¿Si? – preguntó junto a la puerta de la cocina con un plato en cada mano.

- ¿Vas a marcharte?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Kate negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular una palabra por miedo a no decir lo que quería.

- Bien… Porque he traído mi portátil – declaró señalando con la cabeza un maletín junto a la puerta de la entrada – y pienso aprovechar para escribir mientras duermes… En mi casa hay demasiadas distracciones y tu tienes que dormir más de ocho horas – dijo consultando su reloj – y si te metes en la cama ahora puedes conseguir incluso un par de horas más.

Kate sonrió, él iba a quedarse, y se puso en pie despacio, temiendo todavía volver a marearse. Se encaminó hasta el baño y se cepilló los dientes mientras oía a lo lejos trastear al escritor en su cocina. Su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez. ¡Qué fácil sería acostumbrarse a esa vida! Alguien cuidando de ella… No tenía esa sensación desde que vivía en casa con sus padres. Cuanto había cambiado su vida desde entonces y que sola había estado sin darse cuenta. Pero ahora, pensó mientras acariciaba su tripa, todo iba a cambiar de nuevo, y en unos meses tendría que ser ella quien cuidase de alguien, tenía que ser fuerte porque no iba a ser fácil.

Varios minutos después salió del baño y fue hasta la cocina, Castle casi había acabado de fregar y recoger todo.

- ¿Vas a meterte en la cama de una vez? – preguntó al verla.

- ¿De verdad no te importa quedarte?

- ¿Y tener un lugar tranquilo donde escribir sin oír los gritos de mi madre ensayando o volver a oír todo lo que ha hecho Alexis hoy mientras lo revive con sus amigas por teléfono? ¿Bromeas?

- Voy a la cama.

- Avísame si necesitas algo.

Castle sonrió. Después de su atrevimiento con el beso, pensó que ella le pediría que se marchase. Terminó de recoger la cocina, revisó la sala y paso al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Llevó su portátil a la habitación que había ocupado la noche anterior y comenzó a desnudarse, volviendo a utilizar la camiseta que Kate le había dado. Antes de meterse en la cama, preparó su portátil y se acercó hasta la puerta que le separaba de la habitación de Kate y llamando levemente con los nudillos la abrió.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Sí.

- Estaré aquí al lado. Descansa – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Castle!

- ¿Qué?

- No cierres por favor.

- Te molestará la luz… Voy a escribir…

- No la cierres del todo.

- Como quieras.

Castle entornó la puerta y se metió en la cama, apagó la luz y decidió escribir con el reflejo de la pantalla de su portátil, intentando molestar lo menos posible y comenzó a escribir.

Kate tenía los ojos abiertos. Oía las pulsaciones del teclado del escritor, sonrió al imaginar sus caras de concentración mientras lo hacía. Podía oír como escribía algún párrafo seguido, con rapidez, para acto seguido notar como utilizaba la tecla de borrado, se paraba, sin duda pensando en la siguiente frase, o en que palabra debía buscar, y de nuevo, tras unos segundos comenzaba el golpeteo frenético de teclas, interrumpido de vez en cuando por un golpeteo monótono, sin duda causado por la tecla de corrección, tras detectar un fallo. Y con ese lejano ruido, que le pareció adorable, comenzó a relajarse y abandonar su mente al sueño.

Castle paraba de escribir durante unos segundos para intentar escuchar su respiración. Pero no lo conseguía. Quizá estaba molestándola demasiado con el ruido del portátil y no conseguía que ella durmiese. Después de una hora, decidió levantarse y comprobar si ella aún estaba despierta. Se asomó con cuidado a la puerta y se paró a escuchar. Le costó un poco, pues su propio corazón sonaba tan fuerte que no le dejaba oír más allá, pero sí. Sí. Ella dormía. Volvió a su portátil y siguió escribiendo. Llevaba un capítulo casi completo, sin duda su cercanía le ayudaba, porque las palabras parecían escribirse como por arte de magia.

No supo en que momento se había quedado dormido, pero al notar como su portátil se deslizaba bajo sus manos le hizo despertarse de golpe y ponerse en alerta para intentar agarrarlo y que no se le cayese al suelo. En ese momento, al abrir los ojos, la vio frente a él, cogiendo su portátil para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

- ¡Kate!

- No puedo dormir – dijo bajito.

- ¿Un mal sueño? – preguntó y ella asintió – Ven aquí – dijo mientras se movía de lado y retiraba el edredón invitándola a entrar en su cama.

Kate se apresuró a entrar en la cama y volvió a darle la espalda como la noche anterior. Castle sonrió y se pegó a su cuerpo, tapando a ambos y abrazándola. Sintió el frio de su piel, y llevó sus pies hasta juntarse con los de ella, intentando traspasarles algo de su calor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera de la cama? – preguntó él.

- No quería despertarte.

- La próxima vez lo haces, no quiero que enfermes – le dijo apretándola más contra él para intentar que entrase en calor lo antes posible.

Kate se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sonriendo por la frase... "La próxima vez" y tras varios minutos se quedó completamente dormida.

Castle poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de temblar y su respiración se acompasaba. No podía dejar de sonreír. No creía en su buena suerte. Dos días seguidos durmiendo con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos se despertó el resto de la noche y por la mañana, cuando el despertador de Kate comenzó a sonar en la habitación contigua, Castle abrió los ojos, intentando acordarse en donde había dejado el despertador para apagarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta, él había dormido boca abajo y había utilizado el pecho de Kate como almohada, levantó deprisa su cabeza, para no incomodar a la detective por la situación y fue entonces cuando advirtió que los dedos de Kate estaban enredados en su pelo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se quedaron inmóviles, conectados por sus ojos y a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Entonces fue ella quién dio el paso, cerrando despacio la distancia entre ambos y juntando suavemente sus labios con los de él, en un beso rápido y tímido que no hizo más que dejarle confundido mientras ella se escabullía con habilidad de la cama sin decir ni una palabra e iba corriendo a su habitación para apagar la dichosa alarma.

Castle se giró sobre su cuerpo quedándose boca arriba, llevándose los dedos a los labios mientras escuchaba a Kate entrar al baño y abrir el grifo de la ducha.

El escritor se levantó rápidamente para preparar, como el día anterior, el desayuno de su amada, y cuando ella quiso salir del baño, él la esperaba en la cocina con su mejor sonrisa, un zumo, fruta troceada, un bol de cereales y vitaminas que debía tomar.

- ¡No puedo comer tanto! – protestó al ver los platos.

- Yo te ayudaré – concedió él sabiendo que era demasiado.

Como el día anterior, cuando ella fue a secarse el pelo, él recogió e hizo las camas, y cuando Kate estuvo preparada, Castle entró al baño para lavarse la cara. Entonces, ella que estaba en la sala viendo las noticias mientras le esperaba, dio un pequeño grito.

- ¡Castle!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él asustado entrando a la sala y viendo como ella señalaba la televisión.

Castle se fijó en la imagen y escuchó atento…

- Por el momento se desconoce si ha existido algún tipo de dialogo – explicaba la locutora – entre el gobierno etíope y la guerrilla autora del secuestro de los dos cooperantes estadounidenses. La información de la que dispone el embajador en ese país, es que ambos secuestrados están en perfecto estado físico, si bien no ha podido dar más detalles sobre las condiciones de los secuestradores para la liberación de los doctores Michael Anderson y Joshua Davidson.

Se acercó a Kate y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo siento – dijo después de unos segundos.

- Él ya no estaba aquí, Castle – dijo ella hundiéndose en sus brazos.

/../

**_GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias por leer. La historia no es mía, es de quién la lee.**_

_**Cada uno de vuestros comentarios, es un motivo más para continuar escribiendo. MILLONES DE GRACIAS **_

_**Ah... Por cierto, Kynu, Llegas como el viento... jajaja, arrastrando todo a su paso. GRACIAS por la publi.**_

_**Sil, lee, lo mismo se te pasa la cabezonería...**_

**CAPITULO 8.**

Castle la sostuvo entre sus brazos intentando que ella se desahogase y le dijese que era lo que había sentido al saber que el padre de su hijo estaba secuestrado en un rincón recóndito de África, sin saber si realmente estaba herido, obligado a hacer cualquier tipo de cosa por una panda de gente dispuesta a intercambiar su vida por dinero, armas o incluso algún cabecilla detenido por el gobierno en el poder. El tema era delicado. Castle sabía como solían terminar aquellos secuestros, meses y meses de maltratos, poco a poco el olvido de su propia nación, y finalmente un día o bien eran liberados, sin que llegasen a ser quienes fueron, o eran liquidados de la manera mas cruel cuando no conseguían nada por ellos y lo único que hacían era ser un estorbo a quien vigilar y alimentar a diario.

- ¿Qué paso quieres que demos? – preguntó Castle al fin.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella bajito separándose para mirarle.

- Es decir… No sé que trámites hay que dar para que te informen de la situación y que…

- ¡Castle! ¡Para!

El escritor cerró la boca mirándola extrañado.

- Desde el momento que rompimos, Josh es un amigo – afirmó -. Nada más.

- Pero él… Él es el padre de…

- No tengo intención de decírselo, creía que lo había dejado claro.

- Entiendo…

- No soy así Castle… No iba a cambiar nada entre nosotros. Yo he sido criada por un padre y una madre, les he tenido a ambos y no quiero que mi hijo crezca con un padre al que ve cada quince días y a quien eche de menos cada vez que lo necesite a su lado, para eso prefiero que no lo tenga.

- Kate… Pero esto... – dijo señalando la televisión – Pueden cambiar las cosas…

- ¿Pretendes que vaya a reclamar al gobierno enarbolando la bandera de mi embarazo? ¿Quieres que de pena y le suelten antes? ¿O quizá que me venda a cualquier cadena y aproveche para sacar dinero?

Él negó con la cabeza. Kate no era así.

- Tendré a mi hijo sin su padre. Era mi decisión y nada va a cambiarla, ni esto ni nada Castle. No quiero que él lo sepa.

- Bien… ¿Te encuentras bien para ir a trabajar?

- Sí… Me afecta. No puedo negarlo. Josh es una gran persona y no quiero que le pase nada. Pero… Mi vida tiene que seguir y él ya no forma parte de ella.

Castle asintió. No podía dejar de alegrarse secretamente. Eso era justo lo que él necesitaba. Saber que nada iba a cambiar la decisión de Kate de seguir adelante sin el médico. Eso significaba que tenía una posibilidad, y quizá después del beso de aquella mañana, la posibilidad estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

- ¿Me acercas a mi casa?

- Claro.

Kate se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto de su casa al domicilio de Castle. No podía dejar de pensar en Josh. Le tenía mucho afecto, pese a que su relación no pudo continuar. Jamás le habría deseado un mal así. Y sí, como Castle decía, era el padre de su hijo, pero se alegraba de no haberle dicho nada. Si lo hubiese sabido, tal vez ahora estaría pasándolo peor, pensando en que no iba a conocerlo, y teniendo unas esperanzas en cuanto a su relación, que ella no podía darle. Era mejor así. Además estaba Castle… Él la había besado y ella le había correspondido a la mañana siguiente, intentando que él se diese cuenta que en ningún momento la había incomodado. Al contrario. Era él a quien quería como padre para su hijo.

Kate paró el coche frente al portal de él.

- ¿Te veré?

- ¿Descafeinado o prefieres una infusión?

- Descafeinado estará bien – contestó ella sonriéndole.

- Hasta luego detective.

- Castle…

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias.

Salió del coche y caminó hasta su portal. Kate le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió dentro del mismo, alegrándose que esta vez no se cruzase con la mujer del día anterior.

Castle entró en su loft y sonrió al ver a su hija, preparada para ir a clase.

- Hola papá.

- Alexis… - dijo abriendo sus brazos y esperando que su hija se acomodase entre ellos.

- ¿Me echas de menos? – preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo.

- A todas horas.

- No mientas – le reprochó sonriendo mientras se separaba - ¿Ella está mejor?

- Sí… Bueno… Mejora.

- Tengo que ir a clase… Papá…

- Mañana, es viernes… Quiero ir a una fiesta y…

- Llegarás tarde…

- Sí. ¿Puedo?

Castle miró a su hija. Había confiado en ella siempre.

- ¿Sabes que no dormiré hasta que vuelvas?

- Sí – contestó la pelirroja sonriendo sabiendo que eso era un si por parte de su padre.

- Vete o llegarás tarde.

- Gracias papá – dijo besándole la mejilla y saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Castle suspiró pensativo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina para hacer café. Necesitaba cafeína y el hecho de que Kate no pudiese tomarlo, le hacía desearlo aún más. ¡Kate!... ¿Y si ella le pedía que se quedase el viernes?

- Buenos días querido – le dijo Martha bajando por la escalera.

- Madre…

- ¿Me preparas uno? – dijo señalando su taza - ¿Cómo está Katherine?

- Ayer tuvo un par de mareos.

- Normal… ¿Algún avance?

Castle sonrió.

- Eso es un sí – dijo Martha contenta.

- Quizás.

- Despacio hijo – aconsejó Martha mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

- Madre, ahora hay un problema con Josh.

Martha dejó la taza sobre la encimera.

- Le han secuestrado en Etiopía.

- ¡Dios mio!

Castle asintió en silencio.

- Ella dice que no va a cambiar nada. Que no contaba con él y que no piensa cambiar de opinión ahora.

- ¿Y tú que opinas?

- La creo. Pero temo que tarde o temprano él se entere y luche por su hijo…

- Sí – meditó Martha – después de ver la muerte cara a cara, uno se plantea muchas cosas.

- Dios me libre, no le deseo ningún mal, pero…

- Quizás deberías aprovechar la situación…

- ¿Cómo?

- Acelerando…

- ¿Madre?

- Si no quiere que Josh lo reclame como suyo, deberías comenzar una relación con ella cuanto antes y que él no llegue a plantearse nunca si existe la posibilidad…

- Es complicado.

- Lo sé… Nadie dijo que iba ser fácil – le dijo Martha dándole un beso sobre la mejilla y caminando a la puerta – Tengo cita en la peluquería.

- Por cierto… ¿Estarás aquí mañana por la noche? Alexis quiere salir y…

- No. Uno de mis chicos tiene un papel en una obra y hemos quedado después para celebrarlo.

- Vaya – dijo él con fastidio.

- Querido… - le dijo Martha abriendo la puerta y adivinando la preocupación de su hijo- ¿Y por qué no la invitas a ella a venir aquí?

En cuanto Kate apareció por comisaria, Ryan se acercó a ella para interesarse por la noticia sobre el secuestro de Josh.

- Me he enterado hace una hora Ryan – contestó ella – y no creo que sea momento para llamar a sus padres e interesarme por su paradero.

- Lo siento – confesó Ryan.

- Yo también Kevin – le dijo ella con media sonrisa – pero rompimos y él tiene su vida y yo la mía.

Ryan asintió en silencio, aliviado al saber que su jefa no tenía que preocuparse del médico. De todas formas aquel tío no le caía del todo bien.

- ¡Tío! – le dijo Espo saliendo del ascensor y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ryan mirándole serio.

- ¿Te has enterado de lo de Josh? – le dijo casi en un susurro acercándose a su compañero.

- Lo vi en las noticias – aclaró el rubio mirando a Kate – y a ella no parece afectarle.

- Ya… Lanie me dijo que rompieron.

- Eso parece. Me alegro por ella y lo siento por el doctor…

- Una putada tío.

- Sí. Espero que alguno le dé un puñetazo de mi parte – dijo Ryan – por lo que le hizo a Castle… Aunque también espero que le liberen pronto…

- A mí me da igual siempre y cuando Beckett esté bien – confesó el moreno y su compañero asintió cómplice.

Kate descolgó su teléfono sin mirar la identificación de la llamada.

- Katie…

- ¡Papá!

- He visto las noticias – continuó su padre.

- Espera un minuto... – contestó ella levantándose y entrando en una de las salas de reuniones cerrando la puerta para no ser oída – Dime papá…

- ¿Has visto las noticias?

- Papá, corté con Josh… Estoy bien… Lo siento mucho por él pero estoy bien… No iba a decírselo y no lo sabrá.

- Cariño, si a Josh le pasase algo…

- Papá… No me interesa hacer ningún tipo de reclamación, he decidido hacerme cargo de mi hijo y no pienso pedir dinero a nadie, y mucho menos porque le pasase algo…

- ¡Escúchame! – la cortó Jim – No hablo de dinero hija. Hablo de su familia. Una cosa es que se lo escondas a él y no llegue a saberlo y otra diferente que no vuelva jamás y su familia se entere de la existencia de ese niño… Podrían reclamar su custodia.

Kate hizo un silencio. No había pensado en ese problema.

- ¿Y qué me recomiendas? – preguntó al abogado.

- Bueno… No hay nada legal que podamos hacer cariño… Él no ha renunciado a ese niño…

- Puff…

- Pero puedes crear una duda e intentar que pase por alto…

- ¿Crear una duda?

- Que piensen que ese niño es de una relación mantenida con otra persona y nadie se moleste en reclamar…

- ¡Papá! - exclamó con incredulidad Kate.

- Hija… Sería lo mejor… Si dieses a entender que estás saliendo con otra persona desde hace tiempo y que mantuviste una relación paralela…

- ¿Me estas diciendo que debo hacer ver que le engañé?

- Si piensan eso, nadie reclamará nada. Ni siquiera Josh, si es que sale de esta – dijo Jim algo más bajo.

- ¡Papá!

- Lo siento Katie pero su situación es muy complicada.

- Lo sé.

- Piénsalo cariño.

- Lo haré.

Se despidieron y Kate volvió a su mesa pensativa. La verdad es que apenas había visto a la familia de Josh, tan sólo en un par de ocasiones, en una boda familiar a la que acompañó al médico y en la recogida de un diploma que le habían entregado por acudir a Haití como voluntario. En ambas ocasiones había coincidido con los padres y las hermanas de Josh y en ninguna de las dos había cruzado más de unas frases con ellos. Que el menor de sus hijos, médico cardiólogo, se fijase en una detective de la NPYD, no era precisamente el sueño de su familia.

Una hora más tarde, Castle, acudió a comisaría con el descafeinado de ella en la mano, acompañado por un preparado de yogurt con frutas y cereales, que Kate miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Perdí mi apuesta detective – mintió él – es lo más parecido a gominolas que tenían en la cafetería – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Apostando en el trabajo Beckett? – dijo Espo que pasaba por al lado.

- No era de trabajo – se adelantó a contestar Castle – Alexis y los chicos – mintió.

- ¿Y te atreves a apostar con ella? – preguntó Espo con sorna – Vas a perder siempre tío, sólo entre ellas se comprenden.

- Lo malo es si se acostumbra al café y al yogurt – añadió Castle allanándose el camino para poder llevar a la detective comida – he perdido un mes…

- Creo que te has pasado – le dijo Kate casi en un susurro para que no le oyese el resto.

- Tienes que cuidarte – le dijo el en el mismo tono - ¿No tienes hambre?

Kate le miró sonriendo. Lo cierto es que su apetito se había disparado en los últimos días y comía demasiadas galletas y dulces de las máquinas de comisaria.

Castle estuvo sentado a su lado durante toda la mañana mientras ella preparaba los informes sobre un caso anterior en el que debía presentarse como testigo para el fiscal. Ella le miraba de vez en cuando, sabiendo de sobra que él se aburría soberanamente y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí. Entre su presencia y las palabras que había cruzado con su padre, le estaba costando concentrarse. Desde hacia unas semanas percibía los olores con más fuerza y cada vez que él se movía, llegaban hasta sus fosas nasales esa mezcla de colonia, aftershave y suavizante de la ropa y por un momento deseaba levantarse de su silla y acomodarse entre sus brazos para dejar que él la mimase durante el resto del día.

- Castle…

- ¿Si? – preguntó sin despegar la vista de su móvil con el que sin duda jugaba.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? Seguro que puedes aprovechar y escribir…

- ¿Estás segura? –dijo él prestándola toda su atención.

Kate no contestó durante unos instantes. Quería decirle que no, que prefería que se quedase allí durante todo el día y sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Te veré para cenar? – preguntó muy bajito y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres pasta para esta noche? – contestó él acercándose a su cara con una sonrisa.

- Me gusta la pasta – contestó ella levantando la mirada para cruzarla con la suya.

- ¿Vas a hablar con Gates? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- No – dijo con seguridad – tengo que pensar.

- ¿Me lo contarás después?

Kate asintió sonriéndole. Él tenía claro que había algún problema rondando su cabeza. En ese momento su mirada se desvió a sus dos compañeros, sorprendiéndoles mientras ambos les miraban intrigados y les sostuvo la mirada.

Castle, alertado por su cambio de cara, miró hacia donde ella lo hacía, descubriendo a Espo y Ryan que disimuladamente volvían a su trabajo pero que sin duda les habían estado observando.

Castle se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca graciosa con su boca.

- Te acompañaré al ascensor – le dijo ella para su sorpresa.

- Adelante – cedió él el paso.

Espo levantó la mirada de su informe al notar como ellos pasaban por su lado y le soltó una patadita por debajo de la mesa a Ryan señalándoles con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú crees que entre estos dos…? – preguntó Espo al rubio.

- Ahora que lo dices… Eso explicaría muchas cosas…

Castle pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor y a sabiendas de estar lejos de los oídos del resto de compañeros se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Te parece bien que esté en tu casa sobre las ocho como ayer?

- Sí. Perfecto.

El ascensor llegó a la planta y Castle entró mirándola.

- Ten la mesa preparada – le dijo medio riendo.

Kate sonrió y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a descubrir a sus compañeros atentos a la escena. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, Ryan volvió a su trabajo y Espo, no se pudo reprimir.

- Beckett… ¿Hay algo entre Castle y tú?

- Esposito – dijo ella utilizando su apellido completo para demostrarle que estaba molesta por la pregunta - ¿Te he preguntado yo a ti alguna vez que hay entre Lanie y tú? – le dijo alejándose hasta su escritorio.

- No hace falta – contestó casi para sí Espo – ya te lo contará todo ella…

Kate, llamó a Lanie y quedó en comer con ella. Ocupó el resto de la mañana intentando concentrarse en la preparación del juicio, leyendo las preguntas que el fiscal había enviado e intentando acordarse de todos los detalles de aquel caso.

- Cariño, creo que tu padre tiene toda la razón – le dijo Lanie mientras bebía un sorbo de su refresco esperando a que les sirviesen la comida.

- Ya… Claro… Me invento una relación y le hago padre de mi hijo, nos casamos, le criamos y esperamos que cumpla dieciocho para no tener problemas…

- A lo mejor te va bien y os jubiláis juntos – añadió Lanie sonriendo.

- ¿Y seguro que tienes algún amigo dispuesto a hacer eso por mí? – preguntó ella con guasa - ¿Algún ilegal que necesite la nacionalidad quizás?

- No tengo ningún amigo dispuesto a hacer eso – dijo pensativa Lanie – pero… Tú sí.

- ¿Yo?

- Castle.

- Claro. Ahora además le tengo que decir que aparte de recordarlo todo y aún así haberme quedado embarazada de Josh, necesito que finja ser el padre de ese niño y que además pase el trago de que se sepa que a la vez que con él estaba con Josh.

- Me dirás que no te seduce la idea – preguntó Lanie ladeando su cabeza mientras aspiraba por la pajita su bebida.

Kate suspiró bajando la mirada. Lo cierto es que nada le seducía más que la idea de que Castle durmiese en su cama todas las noches, le preparase el desayuno cada mañana, y quisiera formar parte de la familia que ella acababa de empezar.

El resto del día fue un suplicio para ella. No podía dejar de pensar en los consejos de su amiga, las recomendaciones de su padre y en el destino de Josh. Algunos de sus compañeros de otros departamentos, la habían llamado por teléfono para interesarse por su novio, y ella tuvo que repetir varias veces que llevaba meses sin saber de él y que su relación había terminado poco después de su incidente en el entierro de Montgomery.

Espo, cansado de oírla, se levantó y desvió su teléfono al suyo, recibiendo una sonrisa de alivio y agradecimiento por parte de la detective.

A punto de dar las siete, Espo, descolgó una llamada y sin tiempo a contestar escucho una voz conocida al otro lado.

- Que no se te olvide preparar la mesa o no probarás el postre que te he preparado – aseguró con aplomo Castle.

- ¿Quieres que ponga velitas? Las flores las traerás tú ¿No tío? – le preguntó Espo triunfal.

- ¡Joder! – oyó decir a Castle al otro lado.

- Espera Castle – dijo Espo en tono alto para que Kate le escuchase – te paso con Beckett.

Kate, casualmente había escuchado las respuestas de Espo y se temió lo peor.

- Es Castle – dijo con retintín Espo cuando ella cogió el auricular - creo que quiere que pongas velas en la mesa o te dejará sin postre…

- Espo – cortó ella mirándole con enfado mientras su compañero se desternillaba de risa.

- Te paso.

- ¿Castle? ¿Qué demonios…?

- Lo siento… ¿Por qué ha cogido él tu teléfono?

- Eso no importa… ¿Por qué no has llamado al móvil?

- Yo… No podía saber que iba a ponerse él… ¿Estas enfadada?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- ¿Puedes pasar a buscarme? Ya estoy preparado.

- Está bien. Hasta luego.

Kate colgó y se levantó cogiendo su chaqueta para marcharse no sin antes parar y hablar con Espo y Ryan.

- No digas nada – dijo Espo riendo cuando la vio acercarse – esto queda entre nosotros cuatro.

- No es lo que pensáis – aseguró ella.

- Nunca lo es ¿No? – dijo Ryan sonriendo.

- Espo – dijo ella mirando el despacho de Castle – si ella llegase a pensar que nosotros…

- Te doy mi palabra – dijo Ryan con seriedad.

- Y yo – aseguró Espo entendiendo la situación.

Media hora después Kate recogía a Castle en la puerta de su casa.

- Lo siento – dijo él poniendo caritas nada más entrar al coche.

- No imagino que podría haber pasado si la que descuelga la llamada hubiese sido Gates. ¿En que estabas pensando?

- En la cena… Palabra… – dijo levantando su mano derecha en señal de promesa – Lo siento…

- Ya veremos como lo arreglamos – dijo ella suspirando.

- ¿Creen que tu y yo?

Kate asintió sin contestar y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como él sonreía. La luz del semáforo se puso en rojo y Kate paró el coche y giró su cabeza para mirarle.

- Sí. Lo creen. ¿Te parece gracioso?

- No… No… – contestó él intentando no enfadarla – Simplemente, me parece… Me parece…

Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas. Él se removió en su asiento, colocándose de lado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella ruborizándose al notar la forma en la que él la miraba.

Castle se acercó lentamente a ella, posando con cuidado los labios sobre su boca.

- Me parece un sueño – dijo después de separarse tras un instante - ¿A ti no?

Kate no contestó, simplemente volvió a cerrar la distancia entre su boca y los labios de él…

/../

**_GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Como siempre, espero no defraudar a nadie._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dar millones de gracias para agradecer uno a uno todos vuestros comentarios es quedarse más que corta._**

**_Es vuestra historia, gracias por seguir leyéndola y permitir que siga escribiéndola._**

**_Mil gracias!_**

**_PD. Dedicado a San Judas Tadeo, para que obre esas misiones imposibles que tiene propuestas..._**

**CAPITULO 9.**

El bocinazo del coche que les precedía, les hizo salir del trance. El beso de Kate había sido tan rápido como el que él le había dado instantes antes, pero ambos seguían mirándose sin decir nada.

Kate miró al frente y aceleró, Castle se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del trayecto, pensando en esos dos tímidos y escuetos besos, y aunque estaban deseando hablar sobre ellos, ninguno de los dos quería decir algo que pudiese molestar al otro.

Kate tuvo suerte y aparcó rápidamente frente a su casa salió del coche y esperó junto a Castle a que éste terminase de recoger la bolsa en la que iba la cena para ambos y una pequeña mochila. Cuando lo hizo, cerró el coche y caminó junto a él. Castle se permitió el lujo de pasar su brazo por encima del hombro de ella.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó – Llevas todo el día preocupada.

- No es nada.

- Si no fuese nada no se te notaría y no tendría que preguntarte ¿No crees?

La conversación fue interrumpida por Jason, el portero, que saludó a ambos mirando con interés a Castle y entregó a Kate su correo.

- Creo que está intrigado – dijo Castle entrando al ascensor.

- ¿Quién?

- El portero.

- No sé porque iba a estarlo – contestó sin interés.

- ¿Ve salir a muchos hombres de tu casa por las mañanas detective? –preguntó mientras miraba a la pared del ascensor

Kate se ruborizó bajando la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. Abrió la puerta y pasó delante de Castle, que fue hasta la cocina para dejar la bolsa con la comida.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí – confesó ella.

- ¿Cenamos entonces? – preguntó mirando el reloj.

- Si no te importa…

- En absoluto.

Castle sonrió. Parecía que estaba consiguiendo que llevase una alimentación normal los últimos días. Eso era un gran avance. Se lavó las manos y comenzó a preparar la mesa.

Kate fue hasta su habitación para deshacerse de los tacones y lavarse las manos. Cuando volvió a la cocina, Castle repartía pasta en dos platos, esparciendo queso rallado por encima, y le señalaba un plato con empanadillas.

- Tiene muy buena pinta – dijo ella observando los platos.

- Esas empanadillas son mi especialidad – dijo – son de verduras y queso.

Unos minutos Kate devoraba su plato ante la atenta mirada del escritor, que sonreía observándola.

- Esta buenísimo.

- Espera a ver el postre.

- ¿En serio has hecho postre?

- Claro… ¿Qué pensabas?

- Prefiero no decírtelo.

Castle asintió sonriendo imaginando la cara que había puesto Espo al oír lo que le había dicho.

- Siento lo del teléfono.

- Te perdono si me sigues invitando a estas cenas.

- De eso tenía que hablarte…

- Tú dirás – dijo ella mirándole seria.

- ¿Vendrías a cenar mañana a casa? Alexis va a salir, mi madre no estará y…

Kate tosió casi atragantándose con el bocado de pasta que tenía en la boca. Castle la miró confundido.

- No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no vea que vuelve a casa – aclaró.

- Castle…

- Quiero asegurarme que estás bien, pero también necesito cerciorarme que Alexis vuelve a casa sana y salva. ¿Tendrías algún problema en cenar en mi casa mañana?

Kate le miró. Vio sinceridad en sus palabras. Se había preocupado por ella, de hecho, era él quien se estaba preocupando por ella todo el tiempo dejando su familia y sus tareas en un segundo término.

- Bien… Iré a cenar mañana a tu casa – le dijo sonriendo mientras continuaba comiendo.

Castle se relajó y continuó con su plato. El móvil de la detective comenzó a sonar y ella se levantó de un salto para buscarlo.

- Beckett.

- Buenas tardes señorita Beckett, llamo de la consulta de la doctora Laureen Monroe.

- ¡Ah! Si… - dijo Kate preocupándose un poco – Dígame.

- La doctora me ha pedido que la llame para concertar una cita mañana.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Hay algún problema?

- No puedo decirle, la doctora no me ha comentado nada.

- ¿Está la doctora para poder hablar con ella?

- Lo siento, está en el hospital atendiendo a una paciente. ¿Le vendría bien sobre las diez de la mañana?

- Sí, bueno…

- Bien… Pues mañana a las diez la veremos aquí. Que pase buena noche.

- Gracias…

Castle miró su cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es mi ginecóloga. Quiere que vaya mañana a las diez. Y la enfermera no sabe para qué puede ser y ella está en el hospital.

- ¿Tienes alguna prueba pendiente?

- No. Quedamos en vernos en quince días.

- ¿No era amiga de Lanie? Tal vez ella pueda sacarte de dudas…

- ¡Claro! ¡Lanie!

Kate sonrió marcando el número de su amiga.

- ¿Todavía no vas por el postre? – dijo la forense con una risita.

- ¿Ya te lo ha contado? – preguntó atónita Kate – Menuda cotilla está hecha tu novio.

- Le tengo bien enseñado – aseguró Lanie – pero supongo que me llamas para contármelo tu ¿No?

- No tengo nada que contar – dijo Kate algo más bajito intentando que Castle no la oyese.

- Está ahí el escritor ¿Eh? – afirmó Lanie – Pues si llamas para consultarme sobre que método anticonceptivo utilizar, lamento informarte que llegas algo tarde.

- ¡Lanie!

- Y si llamas para preguntar si el bebé puede tener algún problema si tú y el escritor disfrutáis del postre, la respuesta es no. Es más, algunos expertos aseguran que es beneficioso para el bebé y…

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar y escucharme un momento? – la cortó Kate.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La ginecóloga me ha citado para mañana a primera hora y su auxiliar no sabe el motivo y …

- ¡Ah! Si… - dijo Lanie al otro lado – Lo olvidé.

- ¿Qué olvidaste?

- Tengo el informe del grupo sanguíneo de Josh – dijo Lanie - Es positivo. Laureen quiere asegurarse de tu grupo y te ha citado para hacerte un análisis. No te preocupes, es rutinario, y en cuanto lo corroboré planificará tu vacuna.

- ¿Es problemático?

- No debes preocuparte, pasa a diario. Además no suele pasar nada en el primer embarazo, aun así Laureen te vigilará, no es urgente pero eres mi amiga y te da prioridad, no debes preocuparte.

- Bien…

- ¿Vas a contarme lo del postre?

- No. Voy a terminar de cenar antes que la pasta se enfríe.

- ¿Me lo contarás después?

- ¡Lanie!

- Está bien… Pero mañana quiero un informe.

- No seas pesada.

- Hasta mañana detective.

Kate cortó la llamada y comprobó que Castle la miraba con curiosidad.

- Necesitan asegurarse de mi grupo sanguíneo, no es nada grave.

- ¡Oh! Entonces siéntate y termina de comerte ese plato.

- ¿O no me darás postre?

- Exacto – dijo riendo - ¿Lanie irá contigo?

- No. No es nada importante.

- Mañana tengo que firmar unos documentos en mi banco a las nueve, supongo que si no se alarga demasiado, puedo acompañarte.

- No es necesario Castle, de verdad.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- No es eso… Es sólo un análisis, ya te molesto bastante, no quiero hacerlo más.

- No es una molestia.

- Está bien. Te daré la dirección – dijo buscando en su teléfono – y puedes ir, nos veremos allí. Yo iré desde comisaría.

Media hora después, Kate le felicitaba por el postre, un dulce hecho con bizcochos y queso mascarpone.

- Estaba todo buenísimo – le dijo Kate recostándose en el sofá.

- Lo sé.

- ¿No podrías tener un poco menos de ego?

- Entonces no sería yo – contestó seguro.

- ¿En serio lo has hecho tú solo?

- ¿Pretendes que deje a mi madre cocinar? Jamás haría pasar por ese trance a Alexis.

Kate se levantó con intención de recoger la mesa, pero él no la dejó. Castle se ocupó de limpiar y recoger, ordenando todo en la cocina, mientras ella hablaba con su padre. Cuando Castle terminó, se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y Kate se apresuró a cortar la conversación.

Castle no había podido evitar, desde la cocina, escuchar parte de la conversación entre Jim y la detective. Supuso que se trataba de algún tema legal relacionado con Josh, pues había oído a Kate decir su nombre y parecía algo enfadada con su padre, no aceptando lo que este le decía.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Es lo que lleva preocupándote todo el día?

- No es nada.

- ¿Quieres hablarlo?

Kate hizo un silencio, sopesando la invitación de él, que la miraba sentado de lado en el sofá.

- Todo el tema de Josh… Ahora la situación cambia…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él algo temeroso pensando que ella podía cambiar de opinión y confesar que estaba embarazada del médico.

- Mi padre teme que si le pasase algo a Josh y su familia se enterase de mi embarazo…

- Entiendo. ¿Se puede hacer algo legalmente para evitarlo?

- Para eso Josh tendría que renunciar… Y eso no va a pasar, primero porque no se lo diré y segundo porque no se sabe nada de él.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te propone tu padre y a lo que tú te niegas? – preguntó directo Castle.

- A que finja que ha existido otra persona y que es el padre, así nadie tendría sospechas y nadie reclamaría nada.

- Bueno... – dijo Castle pensativo - ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que su familia pueda enterarse?

- No lo sé Castle – dijo ella levantándose del sofá – no lo sé. Puede que no vuelva a ver jamás a nadie, o puede que me cruce con cualquiera de ellos mañana mismo, es una tómbola, no tengo ni la más remota idea.

- ¿Viven en Nueva York?

- En Queens sus padres, en el Upper East Side sus dos hermanas. Y todos trabajan en Manhattan.

- La ciudad es muy grande.

- Lo sé – aseguró ella.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar a tu padre que se molestarán en preocuparse por…? – Castle no supo bien como continuar.

- Es mi padre. Supongo que si a mí me pasase algo, lucharía por mi hijo.

- Sí. Es cierto.

- Pero está exagerando, nadie tiene que enterarse y no quiero montar una farsa para evitar algo que puede que no ocurra jamás.

Ambos continuaron en silencio, Kate volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

- Kate… - dijo después de un rato él.

- ¿Si?

- Siempre podemos decir que…

Castle cerró la boca de inmediato, lo que quería decir le ilusionaba y amedrantaba por partes iguales. Tenía miedo de que ella se enfadase y lo tomase a mal, y por otro lado tenía la esperanza que a ella le pareciese bien. Finalmente se decidió y tras unos segundos de silencio volvió a abrir la boca.

- Nos conocemos de hace años, siempre vamos juntos, tenemos citas frente a cadáveres a horas intempestivas…

Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿No crees que sería creíble que yo fuese el causante de tu estado?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kate con incredulidad

- No me importa en absoluto pasar por ser el padre de ese niño.

Kate le miró sonriendo.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?

- Claro que lo haría… ¿Somos amigos no? – preguntó sonriendo.

Kate dejó de sonreír y bajó la mirada.

- Claro… Somos amigos – repitió con un deje de tristeza.

- Te dije que iba a estar contigo en esto, haré lo que necesites Kate.

Kate volvió a mirarle. No podía reprocharle nada. Él había confesado que la quería y ella se había quedado embarazada de Josh…

- Gracias Castle… No creo que sea necesario, pero… Gracias por ofrecerte.

- ¿Dejarás de preocuparte? – preguntó él.

- Sí – mintió ella.

La detective se levantó del sofá, fingiendo un bostezo.

- Creo que estoy demasiado cansada… Voy a darme una ducha y…

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó algo decepcionado Castle.

- No… Claro que no…

- Bien – dijo él poniéndose de pie – entonces… Creo que aprovecharé para escribir…

Kate se encerró en el baño, dejó caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, pensando en las palabras de Castle. Estaba dispuesto a pasar por ser el padre de su bebé, la había besado de nuevo aquella tarde, pero le decía que eran amigos… Salió del baño y le vio sentado en el sofá, concentrado, con su portátil sobre las piernas y escribiendo a gran velocidad.

- ¿Te acuestas ya? – preguntó sin mirarla.

- Sí.

- ¿Me avisarás si necesitas algo?

- Claro.

Kate se fue a su habitación y se metió en la cama. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado durante el día. Lo que su padre le estaba aconsejando, las palabras de Lanie y el malentendido de Espo al teléfono y por todo sonrío. Era cierto lo que Lanie decía. Nada le podía gustar más que Castle apareciese como el caballero que era, para salvarla.

Con el sonido de los dedos de Castle aporreando las teclas, Kate se quedó dormida.

Despertó más tarde sin saber realmente cuanto tiempo había pasado. Oyó el grifo del baño y a Castle lavándose los dientes. Miró el reloj, habían pasado casi dos horas. ¿Sería siempre así Castle? Atento a cada cosa que ella necesitase… ¿Se acostaría más tarde que ella escribiendo algún capítulo?

Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y a Castle caminar hasta la habitación contigua. Ella había dejado la puerta que las separaba entreabierta y pudo ver como él se asomaba, observándola antes de meterse en la cama.

- Castle – se atrevió a llamarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él acercándose - ¿Necesitas algo?

Kate se incorporó en la cama, levantando el edredón del lado contrario a donde dormía.

- ¿Vienes? – le propuso.

Castle se quedó en completo silencio, intrigado.

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo al fin.

- Los dos sabemos que acabaré durmiendo en tu cama – confesó Kate – es tontería que la deshagas…

Castle se acercó despacio y se metió en la cama junto a ella. Kate se giró, dándole la espalda y él la abrazó como cada noche, pegándose a ella y comprobando que está vez ella no estaba helada.

- Gracias – le dijo en un susurro.

- No tienes porqué darlas – contestó él.

Kate se giró para mirarle de frente y ambos quedaron cara a cara frente a la almohada.

- Nunca nadie había hecho por mí lo que tú estás haciendo.

- Bueno – dijo él – para eso están los…

- Amigos – terminó ella.

- Sí.

Kate sonrió amargamente, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir.

- Kate.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó abriendo los ojos para mirarle.

- Yo… ¿Sabes?... Yo…

Kate le miraba en silencio, intrigada, observando sus facciones gracias a la tenue luz procedente de la calle que entraba por las ventanas.

- Kate… Yo... Yo quiero ser algo más que tu amigo…

/../

**_GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Una vez más, espero no defraudar a nadie._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_No sé que debo contestar a cada uno de los comentarios que recibo._**

**_Son abrumadores. Mil gracias, es increíble para mí recibirlos._**

**_Este capítulo es algo más largo, en compensación a la larga semana de trabajo que me espera y que no me permitirá dedicar tiempo a esta historia._**

**_Espero que lo disfrutéis, sobre todo, o en especial, una parte que me ha costado lo mío poder escribir intentando trasmitir todo lo que tenía en mente. Espero haberlo conseguido._**

**_De nuevo, mil gracias por leer, las historias son de los lectores._**

**_/../_**

**CAPITULO 10.**

Kate llevo su mano derecha hasta la cara de Castle, dejándola a escasos milímetros de su piel, sin atreverse a rozarle. Él la observaba en silencio, esperando su reacción.

Le había costado poder decirle aquella frase y los escasos segundos que habían pasado parecían eternos sin una respuesta por parte de ella.

Kate parecía debatir internamente que debía hacer. En su rostro podía percibir el cercano calor en los dedos de la detective aunque estos no le estuviesen tocando. Él, que ya se había lanzado al vacío, sin paracaídas y sin red, decidió que no tenía nada más que perder y movió su cabeza sobre la almohada, buscando su contacto y provocando que los escasos milímetros que le separaban de la mano de Kate desapareciesen y ella al fin le tocase. Sus miradas seguían conectadas mientras ella, paseaba con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos por las facciones de él, acariciándole con lentitud, como si estuviese memorizando cara poro de su piel.

- Castle…

- No quiero, no puedo Kate… No puedo seguir así, fingiendo un control que no tengo, escondiendo un secreto que me mata y mintiéndome a mi mismo cada vez que te veo con otro, intentándome convencer de que no pasa nada, que si tú eres feliz así, yo soy feliz al verte… Pero no puedo Kate, ya no puedo seguir intentando ser tu amigo, cuando en realidad lo que quiero es ser todo en tu vida.

Castle dejó de hablar por unos segundos, estudiando la reacción de Kate, que seguía acariciándole despacio, sin dejar de mirarle.

- No quiero que creas que estoy intentando seducirte Kate – atinó a decir con seriedad.

- No lo creo – contestó ella con voz muy suave.

- Sé que puede sonarte tópico, pero desde el instante que apareciste por primera vez en mi vida, en aquella fiesta absurda, los cimientos de mi existencia se movieron y algo me dijo que ya nada iba a volver a ser igual.

Ella se armó de valor, y acercó tímidamente su cara a la de él, juntando sus labios en un suave roce.

- No puedo permitirme – continuó él en su boca- que pasen otros tres años y que vuelvan a dispararte para volver a decirte…

Castle enmudeció sabiendo que ésta vez la confesión de su secreto le haría tan vulnerable que podría quedar herido para siempre, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tomó fuerzas para repetir lo que sentía por ella.

- Para volver a decirte que te quiero Kate…

Kate no dijo nada, se limitó a volver a cerrar el espacio entre sus bocas y besarle. Pero esta vez no fue un beso ni corto ni tímido. Apoyó con firmeza la mano en su mandíbula, atrayéndola con delicadeza, mientras sus labios atrapaban suavemente los de él, que reaccionó al instante haciendo lo mismo, mordiéndose sin dientes en una pequeña batalla en la que no cabía vencedor ni vencido. Cerraron los ojos ensimismándose en el momento, sintiendo sus narices chocar levemente. El brazo de Castle rodeó su cintura, mientras su mano se abría completa sobre la espalda de ella, aproximándola más a él. Una oleada de calor invadió a ambos mientras sus bocas se mimaban recíprocamente, labio a labio, en caricias aterciopeladas. El sonido de sus propios corazones, latiendo desbocados, les impedía escuchar los suaves crujidos que provocaban sus danzarinas bocas. Y cuando sus curiosas lenguas decidieron por fin buscarse, probándose mutuamente, una explosión de sabores y fragancias anheladas les invadió, desencadenando una turbulencia de movimientos incontrolados y un anhelo por respirar el aliento ajeno, como si el simple hecho de besarse no fuese bastante y necesitasen compartir el aire que respiraban para demostrar que ese beso no era mas que el primer paso para ser uno del otro.

El aire circulaba tórrido de un cuerpo a otro, invadiendo sus pulmones, abandonándolos, para después invadir los pulmones del otro, dejándose arañar por cada uno y perdiendo poco a poco cada molécula oxígeno. El aturdimiento de sus mentes, provocado en parte por la escasez de oxígeno y en parte por el estallido de magia por los sentimientos encontrados, les hizo separarse levemente, boqueando con dificultad muy cerca uno del otro, mientras sus narices se rozaban, buscando la suavidad de la presencia del contrario, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para percibir todas aquellas sensaciones que recién descubiertas no querían dejar de experimentar.

- Kate – murmuró - no puedes recordarlo, pero cuando te dispararon necesité confesarte que te quería.

Ella se separó levemente, abriendo los ojos y buscando su mirada. Esa mirada cómplice que la acompañaba desde hacia varios años, tranquilizándola, dándole ánimos, cuidando de ella, infundiéndole coraje, consolándola y divirtiéndola, y ahora sabia que además, amándola.

No podía seguir engañándole, él había confesado y ahora, tendría que ser ella quien confesase sus miedos.

- Castle tengo miedo – reveló.

- Kate yo… - comenzó él asustado.

- Shhh – cortó – es mi turno.

La mano de la detective seguía en la mandíbula de Castle, su dedo pulgar acarició sus labios intentando que con ese gesto el escritor callase.

- Mi mundo cambió hace doce años – comenzó – y quizás tienes razón cuando dices que me escondo de mis propios sentimientos – dijo rememorando las palabras que él dijo antes de que Montgomery muriese- y entablo relaciones sin futuro para auto convencerme que todo va bien, y que estoy con alguien. Aunque en realidad, no he amado a nadie porque no me lo he permitido.

Kate hizo un silencio y él acarició su espalda por encima del pijama, intentando trasmitir con ese gesto su apoyo.

- No puedo volver a pasar por eso Castle, no te haces la idea del dolor que significa perder a alguien… Y llegaste tú, tambaleando mis defensas, abriendo un hueco día a día hasta quedarte ahí, instalándote cómodamente… Pero yo no quería admitirlo… Hasta que… Te oí Castle, sé que no podrás perdonármelo, pero te oí. Aquella mañana en el cementerio te oí confesar que me querías… Y mi mundo se vino abajo porque yo también te quería a ti.

Castle abrió la boca y ella presionó su pulgar contra sus labios para evitar que hablase. Tomó aire y continuó.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero no estaba preparada, no podía permitirme el lujo de creerte, aunque lo desease. No podía estar segura si lo habías dicho porque me moría o porque lo sentías…

- ¿Y ahora que piensas? – dijo él zafándose de su pulgar.

- Que fui una imbécil- aseguró - y que esa imbécil está embarazada de alguien a quien no amó, y que ahora puedes pensar que si te digo esto es porque busco un padre para mi bebé que solucione mis problemas.

Castle abandonó la espalda de Kate, subiendo su mano hasta la nuca de ella, enredando los dedos entre su pelo y empujándola suavemente hacia él, pegando de nuevo sus caras.

- ¿Sabes? A mi no me importa quién es el padre de este niño – susurró mientras posaba su otra mano en la tripa de ella – a mi únicamente me importa quién es su madre.

Él no dejó que ella pudiese hablar, pegó sus labios a los suyos, volviendo a besarse como lo habían hecho instantes antes, dejándose llevar por ese deseo de saborearse y entregarse sabiendo que ya nada podría ser igual entre ellos, que con esos besos habían abierto una puerta que nada ni nadie, excepto ellos mismos, podrían volver a cerrar.

Separaron sus labios y Castle, la besó en la frente. Kate se abrazó a él, dejándole claro que no iba a permitirse el lujo de volver a dejar que se alejase. Él bajó la mano y la coló por debajo de la chaqueta de su pijama acariciando su piel y haciendo que ella se estremeciese con su contacto.

- Castle… Yo… - quiso pararle ella y él percibió su incomodez.

- Kate – susurró él mientras besaba su nariz – ahora tan sólo duerme.

- No estoy preparada… - confesó – aunque si tu me lo pidieses… Sería incapaz de negarme.

- Yo soy incapaz de pedirte otra cosa que no sea que te duermas y me dejes abrazarte durante toda la noche – aseguró él.

Media hora después ambos dormían abrazados y no volvían a despertarse hasta que la alarma de Kate sonó insistente, haciendo que Castle moviese su brazo casi en sueños intentando localizarla. Kate atinó a desconectarla y abrió los ojos para no volver a dormirse. Fue entonces cuando notó a Castle pegado a su espalda, abrazándola y con la mano abierta abarcando casi por completo su vientre. Kate se giró para quedar frente a él, cuyo rostro reflejaba la serenidad del sueño profundo. Después de observarle por unos segundos, acercó su cara a la de él, permitiéndose el lujo contenido tras varios años, y dándole un leve beso sobre los labios.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó él sin abrir los ojos y provocando un pequeño respingo en ella.

- Toda la noche – confesó contenta al darse cuenta que llevaba varios meses sin descansar así.

- ¿De verdad tienes que ir a trabajar? – preguntó arrugando la nariz – Podríamos quedarnos toda la mañana durmiendo.

- No sólo tengo que trabajar, además tengo que hacerme unos análisis – recordó – y tú tienes que ir a tu banco para firmar.

- Es cierto – dijo él abriendo los ojos – será mejor que me levante.

Castle descubrió que ella le estaba mirando y sostuvo su mirada sonriendo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó él divertido sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

Kate no dijo nada, se limitó a acercarse muy despacio a su cara fundiéndose una vez más en un profundo beso.

Tuvieron que desayunar casi a la carrera, retrasados por remolonear en la cama intercambiando besos y caricias.

Cuando, un rato después, Kate dejaba a Castle frente a su portal, volvieron a besarse y Kate tuvo que separarle frenando su pecho con las manos, para que cada uno pudiese comenzar su rutina.

- En cuanto acabe – dijo él – iré a la consulta.

- En serio Castle – contestó ella – no hace falta.

- Te veo allí – dijo robándola un corto beso y saliendo del coche rápidamente para no llegar tarde…

En comisaria, Kate tuvo que inventar una excusa ante Gates para poder escaparse e ir a consulta. Afortunadamente, el recurso de revisiones médicas por la herida de bala, parecían ser creíbles para la capitana, que no puso ninguna pega para que Kate saliese de comisaría.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, se cruzó con Lanie, que volvía del escenario de un crimen asignado a otro detective.

- ¿Vas a consulta? – preguntó bajito.

- Sí - contestó – le he dicho a Gates que es una revisión de la herida.

- ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

- No empecemos Lanie – dijo sonriendo – tengo prisa.

- Sé lo que significa esa cara – aseguró mientras hablaba a su amiga viendo como ésta se alejaba - ¡Luego me llamas! – medio gritó – A mi no me engañas Kate – se dijo en voz alta – nunca habías tenido esa cara de felicidad.

Castle no había llegado cuando llegó el turno de Kate. La doctora Monroe extrajo una muestra de sangre y volvió a explicarle, esta vez con más detalle, el procedimiento que tendrían que seguir si el análisis corroboraba su grupo sanguíneo.

- ¿Estás descansando mejor verdad? – aseguró más que preguntar la doctora.

- Sí – confesó ella.

- ¿Y tu alimentación?

- Adaptándome – contestó – tengo hambre a todas horas.

- Tu cuerpo está experimentando cambios que requieren más aporte de energía, vigila lo que comes, no quiero que te pases con el peso.

- Está bien.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda? – preguntó mientras ambas caminaban hacia la puerta.

Kate se ruborizó durante unos segundos.

- Sí… – confesó – Supongo que será una pregunta típica pero… ¿Puedo mantener…

- ¿Relaciones sexuales? – terminó la ginecóloga por ella.

- Sí.

- Con toda normalidad – contestó la doctora abriendo la puerta – es más, bajo mi punto de vista es una actividad muy recomendable.

Castle, que había llegado tarde pero estaba en la sala esperándola, se levantó de inmediato al ver abrirse la puerta y se acercó a ella. La doctora le miró intensamente sin saber muy bien que era lo que ese hombre quería, hasta que Kate le sonrió.

- Pero que muy recomendable Kate – repitió la doctora sin dejar de mirar a Castle.

- Gracias – dijo ella totalmente sonrojada.

- Janet te llamará para darte el resultado y citarte. Cuídate.

- Lo haré.

- Estoy segura – contestó volviendo a mirar a Castle y sonriéndole.

Kate comenzó a ponerse su abrigo y Castle la ayudó, aprovechando para darle un corto beso cuando ella se giró para mirarle.

- Siento no haber llegado a tiempo ¿Todo bien?

- Sí… ¿Me invitas a desayunar? Vuelvo a tener hambre.

- Claro – dijo él mientras abría la puerta para salir de allí - ¿Qué era eso tan recomendable?

- Nada… - contestó ella y él observó como volvía a sonrojarse.

- Entiendo – afirmó pícaramente intuyendo a que se había referido la doctora.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, Castle buscó su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, que le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Te incomoda?

- No… No…

- Bien – dijo él – supongo que esto tampoco – añadió acercándola a él y dándole un profundo beso en mitad de la calle.

- Castle – cortó ella después de unos segundos – tengo que volver a trabajar.

- Cierto – dijo él pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kate y comenzando a caminar abrazado a ella.

Kate volvió a comisaría sola. Había convencido a Castle para que se quedase en su casa adelantando su libro, con la excusa de que en comisaría no había ningún caso, pero sabiendo que realmente no quería tenerle demasiado cerca ahora, que quizás ninguno de los dos podría contener el intentar besar al otro.

Para fortuna de Kate, Lanie había tenido el día demasiado ocupado en su laboratorio, y aunque en parte necesitaba confesarle a la forense la nueva situación con el escritor, aún se sentía demasiado abrumada como para poder hacer frente a la que sin duda sería una innumerable batería de preguntas por parte de su amiga.

A las seis y media de la tarde, Kate recibió una llamada de Castle en su móvil y contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

- Beckett.

- Te recuerdo que hoy cenabas en mi casa – soltó el escritor.

- Sí. Aún no he salido.

- Quería estar seguro de que no lo olvidabas.

- No. No lo hago.

- Te veré en un rato detective.

- Adiós.

Kate miró a sus compañeros, que seguían embelesados en sus trabajos sin prestarle ninguna atención y soltó el aire contenido.

Una hora después aparcaba cerca de la casa de Castle. Fue Martha quién abría la puerta recibiéndola con un beso en la mejilla, interesándose por su estado de salud y haciendo que la detective intuyese que Castle le había puesto al día sobre su embarazo, cosa que la incomodó un poco, pero que terminó entendiendo, pues supuso que de vivir su madre, ella también la tendría al día sobre los temas que más la importaban, y estaba claro que a Castle en ese momento le importaba ella y su embarazo.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Martha y Alexis se despidiesen de ellos y saliesen a sus respectivas citas, fue entonces cuando Castle se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y fundiéndose en un largo beso.

- Creí que no iban a marcharse nunca – confesó él.

La cena discurrió entre sonrisas, intercambio de bocados, besos y caricias. Ambos se sintieron tan cómodos, que cuando Kate bostezó y Castle miró la hora, se dio cuenta que era casi la media noche.

- Tengo que irme – dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Irte?

- Castle, estoy cansada – confesó intentando que él comprendiese – estoy muy a gusto aquí pero no quiero que se haga tarde.

- No tienes que irte – aseguró él – es más, no quiero que te vayas.

- Pero…

- Dormirás en mi habitación – aseguró – y yo lo haré en el sofá. Verás…Yo… Se lo he contado a mi madre pero… Alexis no sabe nada y preferiría…

- No quiero causarte problemas con ella, vivo muy cerca, no es tan complicado volver a mi casa.

- No. Déjame cuidarte. Por favor – dijo cogiendo su mano – estos tres últimos días a tu lado… ¿Por qué no puede ser hoy otro más?

Kate le escuchó en silencio. Realmente ella estaba deseando quedarse con él, aunque la idea de que él pasase la noche en su sofá en vez de junto a ella no le gustaba…

- ¿Vendrás conmigo y no te irás al sofá hasta que me haya quedado dormida? – preguntó mirando sus ojos.

- Me has leído el pensamiento – contestó mientras besaba la punta de su nariz.

- ¿Me dejas una camiseta?

Castle la cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta su habitación. Kate miró a su alrededor, nunca había entrado en aquella estancia. Castle la soltó de la mano y abrió la puerta de su vestidor, entrando para buscar lo que ella le había pedido.

- Yo nunca uso las chaquetas de los pijamas – comenzó a decir – así que, tengo una bonita colección – le dijo saliendo con un montón apiladas entre sus manos - ¿Te sentirías cómoda o prefieres una camiseta?

Castle dejó la pila de chaquetillas sobre la cama.

- Siempre me han parecido cómodas – aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

- Pues ya tienes ropa para cuando duermas aquí. ¿Cuál eliges?

- ¿Qué pijama te pondrás hoy? – preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

El escritor levantó la almohada y sacó de debajo un pantalón de seda de color negro y una camiseta gris y se lo mostró. Ella buscó la chaqueta correspondiente y se la enseñó divertida.

- Me pondré esta.

- Buena elección. Es mi preferido – dijo mientras llevaba el resto de nuevo a su vestidor.

Cuando volvió a mirarla la observó allí, de pie, en mitad de su habitación, mirando con curiosidad las paredes.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Sí… Es tan sólo que…

Él se acercó abrazándola.

- Si estás pensando en cuantas mujeres han pasado por aquí antes, podría sorprenderte saber que han sido bastantes menos de las que imaginas.

Kate asintió. Ella no era quién para reprocharle nada. Y mucho más cuando la noche anterior, él había dormido junto a ella en la misma cama en la que semanas antes había engendrado a su hijo.

- Tu habitación es casi tan grande como mi sala –atinó a decir – y… Me gusta la decoración.

- Lamento decirte que no fui yo quien la decoró - le dijo medio riendo – contraté a alguien que se negó en rotundo a dejar que mis figuras a tamaño real de Boba Fett y Dart Vader siguiesen en mi habitación, por no hablar de mi simulador a tamaño real de un formula uno de Ferrari…

Kate negó con la cabeza sonriendo. El escritor y su vena infantil.

- En el armario del baño tienes toallas limpias – dijo con seriedad – y en el segundo cajón bajo el lavabo, te he dejado un cepillo de dientes y otro para el pelo. No sé muy bien que puedes necesitar – confesó – si falta algo dímelo y…

- Castle, no tenías porqué molestarte…

- Quiero que estés cómoda.

Kate le besó con dulzura.

- Tomaré una ducha – informó ella.

- Te esperaré aquí.

Castle comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras ella caminaba hacia el baño. No había hecho nada más que bajárselos cuando la detective abrió la puerta de repente pillándole en boxer.

- ¡No puedo creerlo Castle! – exclamó medio riendo - ¿Un Boba Fett en tu baño?

- Tuve que deshacerme de Darth Vader, a Alexis le daba miedo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kate le miró de arriba abajo y volvió a entrar al baño cerrando la puerta. Castle terminó de quitarse la camisa y los calcetines, la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse.

- Por cierto – le dijo muy seria – bonitos calzoncillos Castle.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y Castle miró su entrepierna, comprobando que aquella mañana se había puesto unos bóxer que le había regalado Alexis con dibujos de Angry Birds. Sonrió y se puso su pijama, salió a la sala, buscando en el armario de la entrada una manta y una almohada y colocándolas sobre el sofá, después volvió a la habitación y se metió en la cama para esperarla.

Minutos más tarde Kate abría la puerta del baño. Castle, sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, dejó de mirar su móvil para mirarla a ella, la chaqueta del pijama la cubría un tercio de sus muslos y ella se sonrojó de inmediato al notar la mirada del escritor recorrer sus piernas.

- Te queda muchísimo mejor que a mi – dijo sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo.

Kate no contestó, metiéndose de inmediato en la cama para taparse. Castle se tumbó girándose de costado para mirarla.

- ¿Todo bien?

Kate asintió mientras se acercaba más a su cuerpo. Él paso su brazo por la cintura de ella, y buscó sus pies con los suyos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre tienes los pies helados?

- No lo sé – contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía por el contacto de los pies calientes del escritor.

Castle estiró la mano y apagó la luz. Una suave luz azulada, proveniente de la ventana inundó la habitación, Castle estudió con detenimiento las facciones de ella, que le miraba en completo silencio, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

- Castle…

- ¿Mmm?

Kate bajó la mirada y puso su mano en el pecho del escritor, jugando con su dedo índice sobre el borde del cuello de la camiseta.

- Mi ginecóloga… Esta mañana pregunté si podía… Es decir, si no haría daño al bebé si…

- Y te dijo que no le pasaría nada… – terminó él intuyendo lo que ella quería decirle.

Kate asintió y él la beso muy despacio, jugando con su lengua, explorando sus dientes y rozando sus labios después, para separarse y mirar sus ojos.

- Te mentiría si te dijese que no te deseo – afirmó él susurrando– porque lo llevo haciendo día a día desde hace cuatro años. Y sé que me arrepentiré en cinco segundos de lo que te estoy diciendo, pero… Este no es nuestro momento Kate. Lo tendremos. Y será pronto – dijo sonriendo – porque te juro que es mirarte, besarte… Y es más y más complicado controlarme…

- No te he pedido que te controles – contestó ella acariciándole la cara.

- Llevas haciéndolo tanto tiempo que casi me he acostumbrado a ello – le dijo sonriendo aún más.

Kate le besó desenfrenadamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Ella llevaba los cuatro mismos años pensando que a la primera oportunidad, Castle se abalanzaría sobre ella sin el más mínimo pudor. Y ahí estaba él, demostrando que no era tan frívolo. Kate pensó en comérselo a besos, demostrándole que su larga espera había merecido la pena, pero en ese momento recordó lo que él acababa de decirle, que no era su momento y decidió frenarse.

- ¿Esperarás hasta que me quede dormida? – preguntó en voz muy baja.

- Llevo esperándote toda mi vida, – aseguró él abrazándola fuerte – duerme.

Kate sonrío y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él, que la besó sobre el pelo. Confuso por el torbellino de deseo y sentimiento que le invadía de pies a cabeza.

Durante la siguiente media hora el escritor apenas quiso moverse, esperando pacientemente a que ella se quedase dormida.

Sobre las tres de la mañana, Alexis abría con cuidado la puerta de su casa, zapatos en mano intentando no hacer ruido.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien? – dijo su padre desde el sofá.

- Sí… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la pelirroja acercándose.

- ¿Preguntándote? – contestó mientras se incorporaba.

- Eso ya lo veo, me refiero a… ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el sofá y no en la cama?

- En mi cama está Kate.

La pelirroja levantó ambas manos en señal de interrogación.

- Ella dormirá en mi cama, y yo en el sofá – aclaró él.

- Papá… ¿Crees que me he tragado que estos tres días que has pasado en su casa has dormido en la habitación de invitados?

- Deberías de creerlo – dijo él con la mirada algo perdida.

- Lamento informarte que no – contestó de inmediato la chica.

- Kate… Kate y yo…

- Estáis juntos – terminó la chica.

- Pero es algo complicado y lo estamos tomando con calma.

- Vale… Me voy a la cama.

Castle inclinó la cabeza al ver que su hija se acercaba para darle un beso. Después la siguió con la mirada mientras ella abría la nevera, sacaba una botella de agua y volvía a pasar por su lado.

- Voy a dormir igual de bien si duermes en tu cama que en el sofá – le informó comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- Alexis.

La chica paró.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, papá.

Castle esperó unos segundos, dobló la manta y junto con la almohada volvió a guardarlas en el armario de la entrada. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se acercó despacio hasta la cama, entrando con sigilo para no despertar a Kate.

- Castle – murmuró ella entre sueños.

- ¿Sí?

- Abrázame.

Horas después Castle se despertaba molesto por un cosquilleo en su cara. Abrió los ojos descubriendo que Kate le miraba divertida mientras le pasaba un mechón de su propio pelo por la nariz.

- Mmm… ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo hambre – confesó ella.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Algo más de las ocho.

- Está bien – dijo él zafándose de su abrazo y saliendo de la cama – te traeré el desayuno y volveremos a dormir un rato más. Es muy pronto para ser un sábado.

Kate sonrió. Su intención no era esa, pero le había gustado la proposición del escritor. Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Castle apareció unos minutos más tarde, con una bandeja con comida para ambos.

- ¿No esperaste a Alexis? – dijo masticando una tostada.

- Sí. Me preguntó que hacía durmiendo en el sofá y me dio permiso para acompañarte en la cama.

Kate sonrió.

- ¿Y Martha?

- ¿Crees que voy a esperar a mi madre en el sofá?

- Bueno… No lo sé…

- Sabe cuidarse sola… Lleva haciéndolo taitantos años… Está prohibido decir su edad – aclaró y ambos rieron.

Castle se llevó la bandeja vacía y volvió a meterse en la cama.

- ¿Me dejarás dormir un poco más detective?

- Claro.

- Estás no son horas de despertarse para un escritor – dijo levantando su brazo y esperando que ella se acomodase en su pecho.

Kate se aferró a él, hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello, mientras él la abrazaba y tapaba a ambos.

El sonido de voces lejanas despertó a Kate. Se giró encontrándose sola en la cama. Miró su reloj. Las once de la mañana. ¿Cómo era posible que durmiese tanto? Se levantó y atravesó el despacho de Castle, saliendo a la sala para buscarle, encontrándose con la mirada de Martha que la sonreía.

- ¡Querida! ¿Te hemos despertado?

- No… No… - contestó ella algo turbada, pues acababa de darse cuenta que tan sólo estaba vestida con la chaqueta del pijama de Castle.

- Debatíamos donde vamos a ir a comer – informó Alexis.

- ¿Zumo? – preguntó Martha – Vamos, acércate…

Kate aceptó el zumo mirando de reojo a Castle que la observaba divertido.

- El sábado pasado elegiste tú – acusó Alexis a su padre – y hoy es mi turno.

- Pero hoy vendrá Kate y a lo mejor a ella no le apetece ir al Smokeline.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó directamente la joven - ¿Te apetece ir al Smokeline?

- No lo conozco – aseguró la detective algo confusa.

- Está al lado del High Line – aclaró la joven – podemos ir dando un paseo por las vías…

Kate se encogió de hombros y se llevó el vaso de zumo a los labios.

- Tampoco te hemos preguntado si tienes otros planes, querida – dijo Martha.

- ¿Te apetece acompañarnos? – le dijo Castle.

Kate no sabía que contestar, pero tres pares de ojos azules la intimidaron tanto que no pudo negarse.

- Sí… Pero debería pasar antes por mi casa…

No se arrepintió de haber aceptado la invitación. El paseo por el High Line junto a Castle, Martha y Alexis, la ayudó a olvidarse por unas horas de todos los problemas que rondaban por su cabeza. El restaurante que había elegido Alexis, era un local discreto, cuya especialidad eran carnes a la brasa.

- Cada sábado elegimos probar un restaurante nuevo – informó Castle – no importa que tipo de comida, ni como puede ser de lujoso.

- Hemos comido demasiadas bazofias por eso – aseguró Martha que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ese juego.

- Pero es divertido cuando descubrimos uno realmente bueno – aseguró Alexis.

- Es una ruleta rusa – afirmó Martha – y mi estómago sale perdiendo muchas de las veces.

- Sobre todo cuando elige papá – aseguró la pelirroja.

- Tengo esa mala suerte – concluyó Castle.

Alexis salió del local para atender una llamada. Momento que aprovechó Martha para preguntar a Kate.

- ¿Estás bien querida? ¿Cansada? – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de la detective.

- No… De momento todo va bien.

- Richard me ha contado lo de tu… Espero que no te moleste que lo haya hecho.

- Madre… Desde luego que si le molestase, acabas de poner en bandeja que me retire la palabra.

- Lo siento…

Kate miró a Castle restándole importancia.

- No importa Martha.

Alexis entró en ese momento.

- Voy a salir de nuevo hoy…

Martha miró a su hijo.

- Y yo tengo una cena.

Castle buscó la mirada de Kate, pidiéndola en silencio que aquella noche durmiese de nuevo con él en su casa.

Cuando Alexis volvió de su salida nocturna, tuvo que despertar tanto a su padre como a Kate, que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá mientras el DVD que habían elegido ver, llevaba ya tiempo fijo en la misma imagen para que eligiesen si querían volver a verlo.

Los dos, cansados, se arrastraron como pudieron hasta la habitación, cambiándose y metiéndose en la cama para dormir, al igual que las últimas noches, totalmente pegados el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, un torbellino de cabello naranja, entró sin llamar en la habitación de su padre, despertando a ambos que se incorporaron de inmediato.

- ¿Me queréis contar que significa esto? – preguntó con enfado lanzándoles sobre la cama un ejemplar del periódico del día.

Castle miró a su hija con enfado y cogió el periódico. Kate miró la página por la que estaba abierto y un pequeño grito salió de su boca.

En el titular de la noticia a la que se refería Alexis rezaba "_El escritor Richard Castle será padre de nuevo_"…

/../

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Técnicamente, hoy ya es Nochebuena, al menos en mi país... **_

_**En horas, estaremos todos junto a nuestras familias, intentando cenar más de lo que podemos, beber más de lo que realmente deberíamos, echando de menos a los que no pueden volver a acompañarnos, y esperando con júbilo a los que se incorporarán a la mesa en la cena del año que viene.**_

_**Pero intentemos dejar las tristezas aparcadas, porque la belleza de la vida, es siempre poder seguir en ella, llorando y riendo a partes iguales, o al menos, lo más compensada posible.**_

_**A lo que iba... es Nochebuena... Y en Nochebuena suelen hacerse regalos, y yo recibo uno cada vez que alguno de vosotros, además de leer, decidís dejar un comentario. Y hoy, me toca a mí hacer un regalo, a una de esas lectoras que en su comentario, me pide que le dedique un capítulo. **_

_**Aquí lo tienes Caskett23, no deja de sorprenderme que alguien que escribe como tú lo haces, me pida a mí (a mí) que le dedique un capítulo...**_

_**No sabía si iba a tener tiempo de subir algo, pero se ve que las ganas han podido con el tiempo y aunque es cortito, espero de corazón, que os guste. Y si no os gusta, espero poder arreglarlo en el siguiente...**_

_**Las historias son de los lectores, y a los que me leéis, os deseo una muy feliz Navidad y un 2014 en el que cumpláis muchos de vuestros sueños.**_

_**Gracias por leerme.**_

**CAPITULO 11.**

Castle miró las facciones de pánico de Kate y volvió a mirar a Alexis que les observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- ¡Sal de aquí y espérame fuera!

- ¡Pero Papá! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – protestó la joven.

- ¡Te he dicho que salgas de inmediato y me esperes fuera!

- ¡Rick! – intentó suavizar Kate llamándole por su diminutivo.

Alexis salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

- No deberías… - comenzó Kate.

- No me digas como debo tratarla Kate. No es una niña.

- Oye yo sólo…

- ¡Para!

Kate le miró sorprendida, no recordaba haber visto a Castle tan enfadado. Él siempre había sido paciente y se había desvivido por su hija. Ver su enfado con Alexis la desencajó.

- Lo primero que debe hacer es respetar nuestra intimidad – dijo Castle saliendo de la cama – llevo llamando a la puerta de su habitación desde que tenía doce años. No es tan complicado que ella haga lo mismo.

- Es normal que ella entre así, es su casa, es tu habitación y yo no debería estar aquí.

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso – dijo mirándola fijamente – ante todo es mi casa y le parezca bien o no, yo decido quien debe o no debe estar aquí. Insisto, no es una niña. No es mayor únicamente para salir, tener novio o elegir una universidad a miles de kilómetros.

Kate asintió en silencio. El escritor tenía su parte de razón.

- En segundo lugar no puede pedirme explicaciones sobre mi vida. Tarde o temprano ella hará con la suya lo que quiera y yo tendré que respetar sus decisiones – Castle buscaba su bata para ponérsela.

- Pero yo no quiero que mis problemas te traigan consecuencias con ella…

- Kate, no son tus problemas. Son nuestros problemas. Es mi elección y le guste o no le guste, esos titulares no mienten. Richard Castle será de nuevo padre.

Castle se inclinó sobre la cama para darle un beso. Ella le cogió con ambas manos la cara separándole levemente para mirarle.

- ¿Podemos hablar los dos con ella?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor – suplicó Kate.

- No quiero que intentes suavizar nada Kate.

Ella asintió y salió de la cama.

- Espera – le dijo quitándose los pantalones del pijama y las zapatillas – ponte esto, no quiero que cojas frío.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Kate poniéndoselos y anudando el pantalón sobre su cintura puesto que le quedaba demasiado ancho.

Él se abrochó la bata y se puso unos calcetines gruesos que solía utilizar para andar por casa.

- ¿Preparada?

- ¿No serás duro con ella? Debería haber sido la primera en saberlo…

- Lo intentaré.

Castle cogió el periódico de encima de la cama y tomó de la mano a Kate, saliendo hasta la sala. Alexis sentada en el sofá lloraba inclinada mirando el suelo, mientras Martha sentada a su lado pasaba una mano sobre los hombros de su nieta intentando consolarla.

Castle se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa frente a la joven, indicando a Kate que se sentase en el sillón individual junto a él. Castle no soltó la mano de Kate. Miró a su madre que le hizo un gesto de circunstancias.

Castle levantó con su mano libre la barbilla de la joven.

- Alexis – dijo suavemente – mírame cariño.

La pelirroja miró a su padre y él pudo ver que los restos de enfado de su hija habían desaparecido y ahora era tristeza lo que la invadía.

- Sé que no es la forma más adecuada de enterarte, pero es verdad, la prensa esta vez no miente.

- ¡Pero papá! – le exclamó suavemente – No soy tonta, lleváis poco tiempo, no puede ser tu hijo.

- Y es imposible que lo sea – intervino Kate – tu padre y yo no… No… No hay ninguna razón para pensar que sea el padre del bebé… Yo… Yo estoy embarazada de Josh. Y tu padre lo sabe.

Castle apretó la mano de Kate, que puso su otra mano sobre la de él.

- Entonces… ¿Lo sabias? Es decir… ¿Sabes que no es tuyo?

- ¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¿Qué pensabas?

Martha apretó su mano en el hombro de su nieta.

- ¿Tú también lo sabias? – preguntó mirando a su abuela que asintió.

- Y entiendo y respeto la decisión de tu padre cariño – añadió Martha.

- Comprendo tu enfado al enterarte así – dijo Castle – pero Kate y yo todavía nos estamos acostumbrando el uno al otro… Lamento que no hayamos hablado contigo antes de que todo esto saltase.

- Lo siento… - aseguró la joven bajando la mirada.

- Que sea la última vez que entras en nuestra habitación de esa forma – la reprendió Castle.

Alexis asintió y una lágrima volvió a aparecer en sus ojos.

- Esto no va a cambiar nada entre tu y yo, te quiero y lo haré siempre – añadió él cruzando sus piernas – y seguiré siendo el padre pesado que te esperará despierto hasta que llegues.

- Anoche no te vi – protestó ella.

- Llegaste a las tres y dieciocho – comenzó Castle - abriste la nevera, sacaste la leche, la calentaste en el microondas y le pusiste cacao, cogiste galletas y subiste todo a tu habitación.

- Papá…

- ¿Qué?

- Procura no volver a regañarme así – dijo la joven señalándole la abertura de su bata por donde podían verse sus calzoncillos con dibujitos – no eres serio.

Los cuatro rieron y Castle se tapó con la bata inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno, todo un despliegue de tortitas, bacon, huevos, zumo…

Minutos después, los cuatro desayunaban sobre la encimera de la cocina.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Josh querida? – preguntó Martha.

- ¡Madre!

- Hijo, os apoyaremos en todo esto, pero comprende que Josh es el verdadero padre…

- Da igual Marhta… - contestó Kate entendiendo que quisieran saber más- Él no lo sabe. Y no tengo intenciones de que se entere – contestó Kate aferrando con fuerza la mano de Castle que la miró con cariño – además ahora él…

- ¡Está retenido en África! – exclamó Alexis recordando la noticia.

Kate asintió mientras masticaba una tortita.

- Después de esto – dijo Martha señalando el artículo – espero que no tengáis ningún problema con él. ¿Cómo se habrá enterado la prensa? – preguntó curiosa.

- No lo sé – negó Castle – supongo que nos han seguido – dijo cogiendo el periódico.

La noticia venía ilustrada con varias fotografías de ambos. La primera besándose en el coche de Kate, la detective la miró reconociendo la ropa que había llevado el viernes por la mañana. A pie de foto rezaba: "_El escritor y su musa desde hace años, aprovechan cualquier momento para demostrarse su cariño_"

La segunda fotografía, había sido hecha en la puerta de la consulta de la ginecóloga cogidos de la mano y sonrientes. Bajo la foto "_La pareja saliendo de la consulta, seguramente después de recibir la buena noticia_"

Una tercera mientras caminaban abrazados por la calle y Castle besaba a Kate. Bajo la foto "Después de un tiempo de relación secreta, ya no tienen razones para seguir escondiéndolo"

La cuarta fotografía era de los cuatro en el Smokeline, el restaurante donde habían comido el día anterior.

- Con estas fotografías será complicado desmentirlo – dijo Martha observando el artículo – "_La detective está completamente integrada en la familia del escritor_" – leyó en voz alta Martha bajo la foto de los cuatro en el restaurante.

- Por lo que pone aquí – dijo Castle mirando a Kate– corroboraron con tu ginecóloga que habíamos salido de su consulta.

- ¿Cómo han podido hacer eso? – se preguntó Kate – Ella es amiga de Lanie.

- Engañándola querida – aclaró Martha – es la prensa, son buenos actores. Seguramente salisteis de allí y fueron a preguntar si os habíais marchado haciéndose pasar por un amigo, vuestro chófer o vete a saber…

- En el artículo dan por hecho que tú eres el padre – afirmó Alexis – dicen que tenéis una relación secreta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Castle miró a Kate sonriendo.

- Quizá esto no nos venga nada mal después de todo.

Alexis y Martha les miraron extrañadas.

- Con la situación en la que está Josh – comenzó Castle - ahora no sólo podemos temer que sea él el único que reclame la custodia del niño. Si algo le ocurriese a él, su familia también podría hacerlo.

- Legalmente no tienen impedimento – añadió Kate – y más si se enteran que se lo he ocultado. Cualquier juez puede darles la razón.

- Pero esto cambia las cosas – dijo Castle señalando con el dedo índice el periódico – si la prensa siembra las dudas y dicen que teníamos una relación secreta desde hace tiempo y no lo desmentimos…

- Todos pueden pensar que he estado engañando a Josh, incluido él, y que el niño no es suyo, por tanto no reclamarían – dijo Kate sonriendo relajada por primera vez en esa mañana.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio.

- Creo que debería llamar a Paula – dijo Castle al fin – quizá debería hacer un comunicado confirmando la noticia.

- Querido – intervino Martha – es mejor que Paula ni asegure ni niegue nada. En este mundo es mucho más creíble hacerlo así.

- Castle… - dijo Kate con cara de asustada - ¡Gates! ¡No volverán a dejar que trabajemos juntos!

- ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso? - preguntó extrañado el escritor.

- Normas internas. No podemos mantener una relación con nuestro compañero directo.

- Pero yo no trabajo para la policía.

- Pero ese es un tecnicismo que no creo que Gates entienda, y mucho más si se ha enterado por la prensa y no por mí del embarazo… Pueden sancionarme por no haberlo comunicado.

- Siempre puedes decir que estás esperando el resultado – intervino Alexis.

- ¿De cuanto estás querida? – preguntó Martha.

- Seis semanas.

- Es poco tiempo. Sería muy normal que aún no lo supieses.

Castle miró a Kate que se había quedado muy pálida durante los últimos segundos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó mirándola serio.

- No… Creo que… - dijo ella sin poder acabar y salió corriendo hacia el baño con la mano en la boca.

- Pobre niña – dijo Martha observándola – esa es una de las consecuencias del embarazo.

- ¡Madre! – regañó Castle corriendo para seguir a Kate.

- Y los pies hinchados, y las estrías en la barriga, y la sensación de estar todo el día como un globo y que un alien interno te chupa la vida…

- ¡Abuela!

- Créeme cariño, lo ideal es que los niños los vendiesen en latas en los supermercados – afirmó mientras se llevaba su taza de café a los labios y seguía leyendo el artículo del periódico – especialmente si esos niños son como tu padre… ¡Que embarazo me dio!

Castle se acercó a Kate que estaba doblada frente al inodoro.

- Por favor, vete – le pidió y se aferró a la pared temblando por una nueva arcada.

- Ni lo sueñes – dijo él acercándose por la espalda y sujetando firmemente su frente mientras ella volvía a vomitar.

- Esto es asqueroso, no quiero que me veas así – le dijo mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos por el esfuerzo.

- Pues ya te he visto. Y no pienso marcharme.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba a cada violento movimiento del estómago rechazando lo que tenía en su interior. El escritor sujetaba su frente con delicadeza, retirando con la otra mano el pelo que caía por uno de los laterales para que no lo ensuciase.

Casi quince minutos después, cuando ya no tenía nada más en su estómago, Kate se lavaba los dientes frente al espejo, observada por Castle.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó él mientras ella se enjuagaba la boca.

- Sí. Espero que esto no sea así siempre – contestó ella.

- Quizás el desayuno ha sido demasiado fuerte – dijo él pensativo.

- ¿Sabes? Lo peor de todo es que vuelvo a tener hambre.

- Será mejor que esta vez sólo tomes fruta.

Kate asintió se lavó la cara intentando suavizar el color rojizo que había adquirido tras el esfuerzo y se dio la vuelta mirando al escritor.

- Castle… Gracias.

Él asintió cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo del baño. Kate pensó que no podía tener mas suerte con él, se desvivía por ella. Él había cambiado su vida por completo. Había vuelto la oscuridad luz, la tristeza alegría, y por primera vez en años se sentía feliz.

Entonces se paró en seco y Castle, asustado la miró pensando que necesitaba volver al baño. Sin embargo, lo que hizo la detective le sorprendió aún más. Se abrazó con fuerza a él y comenzó a llorar.

- Kate… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo meciéndola levemente. Tras unos segundos tomó la cara de la detective entre sus manos, mirándola.

- Te prometo que todo va a salir bien… – susurró – Todo.

Kate elevó su mano hasta la del escritor y la puso encima, acariciándole y separándola de su cara para besar su palma.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Porque te quiero – contestó él.

- No lo merezco...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Te mentí diciendo que no te había oído. Desaparecí durante semanas…

- Eso sólo hace que te quiera todavía más, si es que se puede.

Kate le miró interrogante.

- Te quiero aún más después de que me mentiste y huiste de mí. Y… ¿Sabes por qué pienso así? – dijo besándola en la nariz - Porque me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiene que quererme para tener tanto miedo de sus propios sentimientos?

/../

_**GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí, y como siempre digo, espero no defraudar a nadie.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero en cuanto el secuestro del trabajo me ha dejado, me he puesto al día. Capítulo más largo, en compensación.**_

_**Gracias por leer, como siempre, sois lo más, mil gracias por comentar. Los relatos son de los lectores.**_

**CAPITULO 12.**

Kate no podía pensar con claridad después de las palabras del escritor. Si él hubiese confesado que iba a ser padre con otra mujer, desde luego ella se habría alejado inmediatamente, sin embargo, él no sólo no se había ido, si no que había controlado perfectamente la situación, haciéndose cargo sin pedírselo, cuidando de ella y facilitándole un futuro que la detective no tenía en absoluto claro.

Y encima decía que la quería más aún por tener miedo de sus sentimientos y haberse portado tan mal con él. ¿Sería lo suficientemente largo el resto de su vida como para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella?

Castle atrajo su cara y después de mirarla durante unos instantes la besó en los labios.

- Vamos… Te prepararé fruta.

Una hora después y tras cerciorarse que Kate estaba bien, Castle llamó a Paula, su representante. Paula era una mujer decidida, de gran carácter y tenacidad, que sabía lidiar perfectamente con Castle y mover los hilos en los medios de comunicación, de forma que el escritor publicitaba sus libros consiguiendo más ventas y por tanto más beneficios. Además Paula no solía ceder ante Gina, cosa que Castle si hacía. Para Paula Gina era una editora más y si había que cambiar y deshacerse de ella, lo tenía claro, lo haría, mientras que Castle, siempre evitaba este tipo de conversaciones, a pesar que su ex mujer y editora, a juicio de Paula, le chupaba la sangre.

- No te entiendo Rick – decía Paula – tienes a todas las mujeres del mundo y vas a obsesionarte con la que está embarazada de otro.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice, siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener. ¿Es complicado hacer lo que te pido?

- No. Claro que no… – contestaba la mujer – Sería mucho más fácil hacer un comunicado en el que lo confirmases, pero también restaría emoción al asunto.

- Emoción…

- Sí. Emoción. Si hago un comunicado en el que pido que se respete vuestra intimidad y no se hagan juicios a la ligera por unas fotos – decía ella pensativa – es posible que levantemos una persecución por parte de tus lectores, en especial las del sexo femenino… Supongo que querrán corroborar de primera mano si es o no es verdad lo que dice la prensa, volverías a estar fuera del mercado, y eso no les gusta… Te perseguirán. Emocionante.

- No me importa demasiado, si eso ayuda a que todo el mundo piense que llevamos tiempo juntos.

- Bien… Haré ese comunicado pidiendo respeto a tu intimidad. Y creo que la prensa creerá que simplemente estáis esperando que el embarazo siga su curso y estar seguros de que todo va bien, para comunicarlo.

- Exacto. Deja que crean eso.

- ¿Vivís juntos?

- ¿Qué?

- Si quieres que todo el mundo se trague esto… Deberíais vivir juntos.

- Eso es… Complicado.

- Piénsalo.

- Lo haré.

- Y Rick…

- Dime.

- Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme la verdad.

- Siempre he confiado en ti… Si no, no dejaría mi dinero en tus manos…

- Te recuerdo que yo hago que multipliques ese dinero.

- Lo sé.

- Mandaré ese comunicado hoy mismo.

- Gracias Paula.

El escritor salió de su despacho, Kate estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas dobladas sobre el mismo, haciendo ver que veía la televisión, pero sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

- Acabo de ver las noticias – dijo ella mirándole.

- ¿Josh?

- Siguen sin saber nada sobre su paradero.

- Eso no quiere decir que no esté bien.

- Lo sé.

Castle la miró con algo de tristeza. Cada vez estaba más seguro de los sentimientos de Kate hacia él, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Kate había estado meses con Josh, había compartido su vida con él, era el padre de su hijo. Mientras él, tan sólo llevaba cuidando de ella unos días, por no decir que habían dormido juntos cinco noches…

- Kate. Tengo que decirte algo… Paula.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Mandará el comunicado hoy mismo.

- Bien.

- Ella cree que si queremos que no haya dudas…

- ¿Sí?

- Deberíamos vivir juntos – soltó de repente.

Kate cerró los ojos levantando la cabeza.

- No sé porque, pero… Imaginaba que dirías eso…

- Sólo es ante los ojos de los demás… - intentó suavizar él – Si te hace sentir incómoda, si quieres puedo prepararte una habitación arriba, o mejor, puedo ir yo… Pero opino igual, deberíamos vivir juntos…

- No… Yo…

El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar y la detective miró la pantalla.

- Es Lanie.

- Dale recuerdos – dijo él levantándose del sofá – habla con ella mientras me ducho. Luego seguimos.

Kate asintió viendo como se perdía por su habitación.

- Hola Lanie.

- ¿Has leído la prensa? – soltó la forense sin saludarla.

- ¿Ha pasado algo interesante? – fingió.

- Ya lo creo…

- Ah ¿Sí? ¿Qué?

- Parece ser que cierto escritor de novelas policiacas – comenzó Lanie – ha sucumbido a los encantos de la detective de la NYPD a la que perseguía para documentarse y esperan un bebé…

- Y tú te lo has creído…

- Hasta la última palabra. Por cierto, ya me podías haber puesto al día y decirme que llevabais meses juntos… Eres muy mala amiga.

- Lanie…

- Tener que ver vuestras fotos besándoos en la calle para saberlo… No, no Kate, eso no se hace con una amiga.

- Sabes que iba a contártelo, pero no tuvimos tiempo y ahora… Esto…

- ¡Es genial Kate! Esto soluciona tu problema.

- O me genera otro más.

- ¿Cuál?

- Gates.

- ¡Venga ya! No sé que problema puedes tener con ella.

- No he comunicado mi embarazo. Y puede pedirnos a Castle y a mí que no volvamos a trabajar juntos…

- No lo había pensado… Y… ¿Qué ha dicho tu chico escritor? – dijo de nuevo entusiasmada.

- Ha llamado a su representante para seguir con la farsa ante la prensa y… - Kate cerró la boca sin decir nada más.

- ¿Y…?

- Nada… Eso…

- Tú y yo sabemos que ese "nada" es algo… Desembucha.

- Lanie…

- Te escucho.

- Ella le ha dejado caer, que sería mucho más creíble si vivimos juntos.

- Lógico. La prensa os perseguirá.

- Pero… Yo…

- ¿No quieres vivir con él?

- Lanie, acabamos de empezar…

- Ni que eso fuese impedimento, le conoces desde hace años.

- Y ni siquiera…

- ¿Qué? Ni si quiera… ¿Qué?

- Bueno… Hemos dormido juntos pero… No… Ya sabes…

- ¿No te has acostado con Castle? – gritó Lanie.

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Te ha oído medio Manhattan.

- Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…

Kate sonrió recordando las palabras del escritor cuando ella se había mostrado dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Pensé que esos besos eran reales – dijo por fin Lanie.

- Lo eran.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno… Con todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo… No… No era nuestro momento…

- Ya… ¿Ahora me quieres decir que el caballero andante quiere tomarse su tiempo contigo?

- Parece ser.

- No, no, no, no… No puede ser. No me cuadra.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que porque? ¿Cuatro años esperándote y ahora se quiere tomar su tiempo?

- Pues a mi me parece…

- ¡No lo digas! Dime más bien que pasará dentro de una semana cuando siga sin pasar nada…

Kate no había pensado en eso. Simplemente el gesto de Castle le había parecido comprensivo y tierno.

- Pues… ¿Qué seguirá sin ser nuestro momento?

- ¿Y cuando quieres que lo sea? ¿Después de dar a luz?

- ¡Ay! Lanie no me agobies.

- Chica… Deberías de dejarle muy claro que tú estás muy interesada en él…

- Lanie…

- Hazme caso. ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

- No… Todavía no…

- Supongo que estará encantado con este nuevo giro.

- Por cierto, tu amiga Laureen… ¿Cómo se le ocurre confirmarlo sin consultarme?

- Ni idea… Deberías preguntarle a ella.

- Da igual… Bastante me ha fastidiado salir en la prensa.

- Ya… Bueno Kate, tengo cosas que hacer… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Si Gates no me despide…

Las dos amigas cortaron la comunicación. Lanie se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, inmediatamente unos brazos la rodearon, y se fundió en un ardiente beso con su amante.

- ¿Sabes que pasará si Beckett se entera que fuiste tú quien hablaste con la prensa? – preguntó Espo sonriendo.

- Supongo que me matará y tirará mis restos hechos trocitos al Hudson, me comerán los peces y nadie sabrá que ocurrió.

- Exacto.

- Es por su bien, fue idea de Jim.

- ¿Jim está metido en esto?

- Él no sabe nada…

- Y… ¿En serio Castle no se la ha…

- ¡Javier Exposito! Ni se te ocurra decir lo que ibas a decir. No has oído nada, es más, ni siquiera estás aquí.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces esas cosas que tienes que hacer…. – dijo besándola – no me incluyen a mi?

Kate se quedó pensativa después de la hablar con Lanie. Era cierto lo que su amiga decía. Cuatro años con indirectas, y durante las cinco noches que habían dormido juntos, él no se había sobrepasado lo más mínimo, ni siquiera un intento.

En ese momento Castle apareció en la sala, tenía aún el pelo mojado. Ella se fijó en él. Una camiseta con el cuello en pico, unos vaqueros gastados, zapatillas deportivas… Le parecía más atractivo que con sus eternas camisas. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Todo bien con Lanie?

Kate asintió con la cabeza, levantando los ojos para mirarle.

- ¿Podemos seguir hablando sobre…?

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo Castle? Quiero decir, esto no es un juego para mí…

- Para mí tampoco.

- No estás jugando a ser un buen amigo y ayudarme con todo esto ¿No?

- Créeme… No tengo ninguna intención de ser un buen amigo… - dijo con picardía

Kate sonrió mientras él se acercaba poco a poco para besarla.

- Ninguna intención – volvió a repetir él en su boca.

Ella se dejó besar, perdiéndose en los millones de sensaciones que sentía cuando el escritor la besaba, y que eran tan adictivas, que no había dejado de pensar en ellas desde el que fue su primer beso, meses atrás, cuando ambos intentaban disimular ante un enemigo.

El teléfono de la detective volvió a sonar. Ella seguía absorta en los labios de Castle.

- ¿No piensas contestar? – preguntó él separándose milímetros.

- No – contestó mientras volvía a pegar sus labios a los de él.

- Quizás sea importante – dijo Castle dejando de besarla y separándose.

Kate bufó y miró el teléfono con desgana, aunque su cara cambió al ver la fotografía que aparecía en pantalla.

- Hola papá.

- Hola cariño… ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien… Bien… Todo va bien.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- Hum… Estoy… Estoy en casa de Castle… ¿Por qué?

- Estoy en la puerta de tu apartamento, quería enseñarte la prensa de hoy.

- Vaya… Lo siento papá…

- No importa… ¿Lo has leído?

- Sí…

- Es justo lo que necesitabas cariño… Han sido rápidos… Se nota que Castle tiene contactos…

- Él no ha sido.

- ¿Cómo que él no ha sido?

- Debieron de seguirle y…

- ¡Para un momento! Entonces… ¿Castle y tú…?

- Sí. Nos besábamos y ellos sacaron el resto de conclusiones…

Jim se mantuvo en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Papá?

- Sabía que él no iba a dejarte sola en esto. Me alegro tanto por vosotros…

- Bueno, aún es pronto y…

- Supongo que si estás en su casa y no en la tuya, es porque no es tan pronto…

Kate se sonrojó ante el comentario de su padre.

- Bueno, Paula, la representante de Castle, nos ha aconsejado que… Deberíamos vivir en la misma casa… La prensa…

- Claro cariño, eso lo hará más creíble… ¿Pero estáis juntos verdad?

- Sí – dijo ella sonriendo y mirando a Castle – Castle y yo estamos juntos.

- Deberías llamarme un día de esta semana para que comamos juntos…

- Lo haré.

- Te quiero hija.

- Y yo a ti papá.

Kate cortó la llamada y se giró mirándole, acortó la distancia entre ambos y comenzó a besarle.

- ¡Para! – dijo Castle separándola ante el asombro de ella – Sé que desde la primera vez que te besé, hace ya tiempo – dijo sonriendo – no has parado de preguntarte cuando volvería a hacerlo…

- ¡Castle!

- ¡Vamos! Sé que tengo razón… La cuestión es… ¿Tengo el visto bueno de tu padre para hacerlo?

Kate se acercó hasta su oreja.

- ¿Necesitas su visto bueno para besarme? – susurró.

- Eres su hija ¿No? – contestó él mientras la besaba repetidamente en la mejilla

- Bien – afirmó ella levantándose – entonces llámale y pregunta…

Kate comenzó a andar hacia la habitación.

- Pero… ¿Dónde vas? ¿No irás a dejarme así? ¿En serio quieres que le llame?

- Voy a ducharme Castle.

El escritor sonrió mientras la seguía con la mirada.

- ¡Oye! – dijo en vano, pues ella ya había cerrado la puerta de la habitación – No hemos terminado de hablar sobre donde vamos a vivir…

Castle comenzó a fantasear sobre eso. Comenzó a pensar que motivos debía dar para que ella accediese a trasladarse a su casa y no al contrario. Aunque tener a su madre y a su hija conviviendo con él, podría ser un punto negativo, pero él no podría dejar de ver a Alexis… Era su padre y ella le necesitaba. Cada vez menos, pero…

- ¡Querido!

- Dime madre – dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

- No puedo creerlo. Un viejo amigo acaba de llamarme. Se ha enterado lo de mi academia y quiere organizar un casting a mis chicos para una nueva serie de televisión. Quiere caras nuevas, pero con madera… Así que, ha pensado en mí y mis chicos…

- Es estupendo – dijo desganado.

- ¿Te imaginas? Si alguno de ellos salta a la fama dirá que estudió en mi academia.

- No sé si eso será una buena publicidad para ellos.

- ¡Oh! Calla ¿Por qué no me tomas en serio? Yo lo he hecho siempre con tus proyectos.

- Si… No me recuerdes lo serio que te los has tomado.

Martha se acercó a su hijo, sentándose a su lado y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- Con el que estoy más satisfecha es con tu último proyecto hijo.

Castle la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Fue duro para mí criarte sola. Lo que vas a hacer es… Increíble hijo. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

- Gracias mamá – dijo fundiéndose en un abrazo con ella.

- Espero que todo os salga bien a ti y a Kate… - dijo separándose - Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

- En la ducha.

- Por un momento pensé que ya se te había escapado.

- Y creo que lo intenta… Paula aconseja que vivamos juntos… Por la prensa. No parece estar de acuerdo.

- Es un poco pronto…

- Lo sé. Pero nos conocemos desde hace tanto…

- Pues si la conoces tan bien, sabrás como convencerla.

- Eso espero – dijo pensativo.

- Bueno… Iré a hacer la maleta mientras llamo a mis chicos… - comentó levantándose.

- ¿Maleta?

- ¡Ah! No te lo he dicho… La audición es en Boston. La serie va a grabarse allí, quizá esté fuera toda la semana – dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Tu también?

- Creo que para lo que tienes que hacer, te vendrá bien que no estemos en casa ninguna de las dos…

Castle asintió sonriendo a su madre mientras desaparecía por la escalera. Alexis pasaría la semana visitando universidades con una amiga y la madre de ésta. Quizá Martha tenía razón.

Alexis bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

- Papá, voy a salir a comer con Chelsey.

- Vale cariño.

- Después iremos al cine y como voy a dormir en su casa para salir temprano mañana desde allí…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedes acercarme en coche hasta su casa? La maleta…

- Claro… Alexis…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasaría si Kate se mudase a vivir con nosotros?

- ¿Qué no sería yo la que tendría que preocuparme por ti? – le pregunto sonriente la pelirroja.

- ¿Estarías de acuerdo?

- Papá… - dijo la chica elevando sus ojos y negando con la cabeza – Gracias por preguntarme, pero no hace falta que yo esté de acuerdo. Yo también quiero lo mejor para ti, y si es ella, pues…

- Lo es.

- Vas a romper el corazón de la madre de Chelsey. Me ha llamado solo para preguntarme si era cierto…

- No sabes cuanto lo siento… ¿Cuidará de ti igual?

- Claro… ¿Me llevas?

- Kate está en la ducha, en cuanto salga te llevo.

- Vale – dijo volviendo a desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Aunque Castle siempre estaba deseando tener días tranquilos para escribir sin su madre y su hija revoloteando por la casa, cada vez que se quedaba solo le daba por pensar que Alexis volaría pronto y su madre… Martha era como el viento, iba, venía, suave como la brisa, fuerte como el huracán… Irremediablemente algún día se quedaría solo… Pero… No si podía evitarlo… Kate era su futuro.

Seguía pensativo en el sofá cuando oyó la puerta de su baño. Kate había terminado de ducharse. Tenía que hablar con ella. Se levantó y tocó en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí.

Abrió la puerta justo en el momento que ella terminaba de ponerse su jersey.

- ¿Crees que podemos terminar esa conversación?

Ella se sentó sobre la cama, mirándole. Castle la imitó sentándose a su lado. No era fácil lo que quería decir, pero si seguía buscando las palabras, podría tardar otros cuatro años en hacerlo. Tenía que ser valiente y decir lo que tenía que decir.

- Quiero que vengas a vivir aquí. Conmigo – soltó él sin pensarlo más.

- Castle…

- Lo digo en serio Kate. Te quiero – tomó una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y la miró fijamente – y ya te lo he dicho, no voy a esperar otros tres años para decir lo que siento y quiero. Si lo que te asusta es la rapidez, no te preocupes, lo tomaremos con calma.

- Castle… Necesito…

- No tenemos mucho tiempo para pensarlo Kate…

- ¿Puedes dejar que hable?

- Perdón… Perdón…

- ¿Martha y Alexis?

Castle se quedó pensativo mirando para otro lado. En el fondo temía que Kate dijese eso.

- No puedo renunciar a vivir con mi hija y por más que quiera, no puedo deshacerme de mi madre.

- Castle… ¿Qué opinan ellas?

- Opinan ¿Crees que voy a pedirles opinión?

- Deberías, viven aquí.

- No debería, pero aun así, están de acuerdo – la detective asintió - ¿Es suficiente? ¿Vendrás?

- Necesito…

- ¿Qué Kate? – dijo un poco contrariado al no obtener respuesta.

- Ir a mi casa a por ropa…

Castle la miro durante unos instantes, mientras su cerebro procesaba la contestación.

- En marcha – dijo levantándose de un salto y ella le imitó sorprendida – de camino dejaremos a Alexis en la casa de Chelsey, estará toda la semana fuera.

Castle cogió su mano y tiró de ella para salir de la habitación, parándose dos pasos después para girarse y abrazarla.

Minutos después, Kate y Alexis esperaban en la puerta del loft a Martha y Castle que bajaban por la escalera, el escritor con una gran maleta de su madre.

- Que poco has tardado en hacer tu maleta Martha – comentó Kate.

- Una actriz siempre tiene que estar preparada para salir corriendo a un casting, querida.

Alexis sonrió a Kate elevando sus ojos y evitando que su abuela se percatase.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la academia de Martha, varios de sus alumnos la esperaban allí y ella bajó del coche contenta, repartiendo abrazos y casi olvidándose de su familia.

- ¡Abuela!

- Perdonarme un segundo – les dijo a sus alumnos.

- Alexis, llámame – pidió Martha abrazando a su nieta.

- Sí abuela.

- Y tú querida – dijo abrazando a Kate – ten paciencia.

- Madre…

- Bueno… Os llamaré cuando lleguemos.

- ¿No vas a despedirte de mí? – preguntó Castle sonriendo.

- En el fondo sé que me echas de menos – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No sabes cuanto… – dijo el bufando – Pórtate bien, no des un mal ejemplo a tus chicos pasándote con el Martini…

- ¡Castle! – regañó Kate.

Cuarto de hora después, despedían a Alexis en la puerta de Chelsey y se ponían en marcha para ir al apartamento de la detective.

Castle miró varias veces por el retrovisor, nervioso.

- ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? – le preguntó Kate.

- ¿Los has visto? – contestó él.

- Desde que salimos de tu casa. Han estado haciéndonos fotos. Pero no parecen de la prensa… Sus cámaras…

- Son fans… Paula me advirtió.

- ¿Fans?

- Quieren saber si es cierto… Y supongo que estarán mandando fotos a Twitter… - dijo él mientras paraba en un semáforo.

- En ese caso… - se acercó a él – Lo suyo es que tengan material de primera mano – dijo besándole.

- Creo que voy a pedir por Twitter que nos sigan a todas horas – contestó mientras correspondía al beso.

Mientras Kate llenaba una enorme maleta con ropa, Castle revisaba la nevera de la detective, metiendo en una bolsa de plástico todo aquello que podría echarse a perder en varios días.

Podía oír a Kate protestar bufando en su habitación y decidió acercarse.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

- No cabe todo…

- Normal… ¿Cuántos pares de zapatos llevas?

- Los imprescindibles – contestó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya… Bueno no te preocupes, van a venir a por tu ropa y traerán cajas, no tienes que meterlo en la maleta.

- ¿Cómo que vendrán a por mi ropa?

- He llamado a una empresa de mudanzas, no podemos salir de aquí con la ropa y que nos hagan fotos…

- ¿Y te han atendido en domingo y de urgencia?

El escritor se encogió de hombros.

- Están para eso ¿No?

Kate negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que con dinero se conseguía cualquier cosa. Suspiró aliviada, no tenía que jugar al tetris para colocar la ropa dentro.

Minutos después llamaban a la puerta y dos operarios le entregaron a Kate varias cajas que ella llenó y etiquetó mientras los operarios charlaban con Castle.

- Ya está todo – dijo ella – son tres cajas.

Uno de los operarios las colocó sobre una carretilla y Castle deslizó en el bolsillo del otro varios billetes.

- Bueno chicos… Bajamos todos al portal y cinco minutos después de que nos hayamos marchado podréis salir. Mi dirección está aquí – dijo tendiéndoles una tarjeta – el portero os esperará en la puerta y se hará cargo de las cajas.

Varios minutos después Castle conducía hacia Central Park.

- ¿Central Park? ¿No volvemos a tu casa? – preguntó Kate mirando por el retrovisor al coche que les seguía.

- Será mejor que no vean entrar las cajas… ¿Te apetece comer en el restaurante del embarcadero?

Kate sonrió. Nunca había comido allí, pese a que era un sitio con verdadero encanto.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Bien… Así daremos a mis fans más material… - dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Comieron entre caricias y besos, sabiéndose observados y fotografiados. Después de comer, Castle propuso dar un corto paseo, el contraste de colores del recién llegado otoño invitaba a recorrer los senderos del pulmón de Manhattan. Caminaron abrazados, Castle pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella, que le abrazaba con una mano por la cintura y entrelazaba los dedos de la otra mano con la de él.

Cuando llegaron al Puente del Arco, Castle, se paró y la abrazó, fundiéndose en un profundo beso.

- Esta foto ha tenido que quedar bien – susurró en su oído.

De pronto, dos de las perseguidoras se acercaron a ellos, pidiéndoles que se hiciesen una foto juntos y declarándose fans incondicionales del escritor.

Castle miró a Kate, sabía que no era de su agrado, pero si querían continuar con aquello, lo mejor era posar dos minutos y volver a casa. Él la miró interrogante y ella aceptó, posando junto a las dos chicas que llamaron a una tercera para que tomase las fotografías.

Después de firmar varios autógrafos, la pareja volvió al aparcamiento del restaurante.

- ¿Bien? – preguntó él.

- Sí, pero estoy algo cansada.

- Volvamos a casa.

Castle abrió la puerta de su casa, y allí, junto a la entrada, estaban las tres cajas de Kate. Se volvió hacia ella cogiéndola de la mano.

- ¿Dónde quieres dormir? – preguntó intentando que ella fuese sincera.

- Contigo – aseguró ella.

El escritor trasladó las cajas a su habitación y abrió su amplio armario, tenía que dejar hueco suficiente para ella. No sería complicado.

- ¿Estás muy cansada? ¿Lo dejamos para luego?

- No. Prefiero tener la ropa colocada.

Casi una hora después, ambos, sentados en el sofá, bebían zumo mientras veían una película en la televisión. El móvil de Castle vibró, avisándole que Martha estaba hospedada en el Hotel Lenox.

- Mi madre…

- ¿Todo bien?

- Parece ser que sí – dijo mientras toqueteaba el móvil.

Tras unos segundos, Castle le mostró a Kate el móvil. Había una foto de ambos besándose en el Puente del Arco, de Central Park.

- Confirman que estamos juntos. Nos han seguido hasta casa.

- ¿Triste?

- ¿Por qué?

- Perderás fans femeninas.

- Bueno… Me aseguraré de no perder a la única que me interesa – dijo mientras la besaba.

Estaban tan relajados aquella tarde, que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Kate despertó y al levantarse para ir al baño, movió al escritor sin querer, y éste se desperezó sonriendo.

- ¿Nos hemos dormido?

- Eso parece.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé, pero debe ser la de cenar, mi estómago cruje – afirmó ella.

- ¿Qué quieres cenar? – dijo él levantándose.

- ¿La verdad?

- Claro

- ¿Sin reírte?

- ¿Qué puede apetecerte para que me ría?

- Tortitas… Con nata y fresas.

El escritor la miró sonriendo.

- De inmediato.

Kate devoraba las tortitas bajo la atenta mirada de Castle, que comía un sándwich.

- Están buenísimas.

- Ya lo veo. ¿Quieres que haga más?

- No… No… Creo que me he pasado.

- Espera, te daré más nata – dijo comprobando que no quedaba más en el bote.

Castle abrió la nevera y sacó otro envase, cuando se acercaba a ella, la miró sonriendo y sin que ella lo esperase, presionó el botón manchándole la nariz. La detective le miró sorprendida, iba a protestar cuando él se acercó besándola y haciendo desaparecer la nata.

- ¿Quieres más? – preguntó con picardía mientras abría la boca y se la llenaba.

Kate le miró ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿No vas a darme? – preguntó ella.

Castle tragó.

- Si quieres más, ven a por ella – dijo señalando su boca y repitiendo la operación de llenársela de nata.

Kate negó con la cabeza y sin que él se lo esperase, puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara del escritor y le acercó hasta ella, posando sus labios en los de él, que esperando que ella profundizase el beso, bajó la guardia, momento que Kate aprovechó para quitarle el envase y presionar el botón manchándole la cara.

- ¡Oye! – protestó él – Eso es trampa.

- ¿Hay reglas? – dijo ella volviendo a mancharle.

- Ya verás… - Castle corrió hasta la nevera para sacar otro envase.

Durante varios minutos, la cocina fue escenario de una mini batalla campal, donde ambos luchaban por manchar la cara del otro. Finalmente, el escritor, con su envase vacío, intentaba atrapar a la detective, que se movía ágil alrededor de la encimera, hasta que se resbaló con el líquido caído en el suelo y al desestabilizarse, perdió unas milésimas de segundos que Castle aprovechó para abrazarla e inmovilizar con una mano las muñecas de la detective en la espalda, pegándola contra él y dejando sus bocas juntas.

Se miraron durante segundos. El escritor comenzó a besar su cara, limpiando con sus besos los restos del dulce. Ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo, hasta que ambos coincidieron sobre sus bocas.

Ninguno de los dos podía contenerse más, comenzaron a besarse casi violentamente, en una batalla de besos y dientes, en la que la detective, con las manos sujetas a la espalda, estaba en clara desventaja. Castle bajó sus labios hasta besar su cuello, Kate se arqueó, intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero le resultaba imposible Castle la tenía bien sujeta. Para su desesperación, su intento en vano de lucha, la llevó a pegar más su torso contra el de él, sintiendo que sus senos, más sensibles de lo normal debido al embarazo, rozasen contra su cuerpo, excitándola aún más. El escritor llevó su mano a la nuca de Kate, llevando el control de su cabeza.

Kate dejó de luchar perdiéndose en los efectos que los labios de Castle provocaban en su piel, su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. Él fue consciente que llevaba ventaja, el suave gemido que emitió Kate tras unos segundos besando su cuello, lo corroboró. Quiso parar en ese mismo instante, por miedo a ir demasiado deprisa. Levantó su mirada buscando sus ojos, y lo que vio fue que ella le entregaba su cuello como si él fuese un depredador y ella su presa. Buscó su mirada, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, reparó en su boca, sus labios rojizos y entreabiertos, invitándole a devorarla. No pudo contener su instinto, el olor que envolvía a Kate le enloquecía, no pudiendo controlar su boca, que volvió al cuello, raspándola con sus dientes, y provocando de nuevo un gemido más agudo en ella.

Castle había dado en el clavo. Sentir su cálida respiración recorriendo su cuello la estaba haciendo perder los sentidos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y con cada nuevo ataque de él a su cuello, inconscientemente arqueaba más su espalda irguiendo más sus senos y como contrapartida, recibiendo las caricias del torso de él sobre ellos. Notó la presión de la erección de él contra su cadera. Él comenzó a mordisquearla, pasando su lengua húmeda y caliente con habilidad por su cuello. Por un momento volvieron a su mente las palabras de Lanie, y fue entonces cuando habló.

- Castle… - suplicó ella.

- Mmm…

- No puedo aguantar más.

Castle elevó la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada e imaginando que pedía que parase, pero no vio ningún reproche en ella, al contrario, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Kate se abalanzó sobre su boca, besándole. Él soltó sus muñecas, y Kate de inmediato cruzó sus manos en la nuca del escritor, aferrándose con fuerza.

- Te deseo – susurró él en su oído provocándola mil sensaciones.

- Y yo creo que este si es nuestro momento – contestó ella.

Castle la elevó del suelo, tomándola en brazos con rapidez pero con suavidad, ella se aferró a su cuello y él comenzó a atravesar la sala en dirección a su habitación. Kate le sujetó de la mandíbula, girando su cara para que la mirase mientras él caminaba.

Los dos amantes deshicieron la cama, desnudándose mutuamente, cubriéndose de caricias y besos, rozándose piel a piel, descubriendo, ironías de la vida, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si de dos piezas de puzle se tratase. Podían lamentarse de no haberse dado cuenta tiempo atrás, pero eso ya no les importaba, porque ahora, lejos del capricho de poseer el cuerpo del otro, estaban sus sentimientos, y en aquel momento, no se trataba de deseo, si no de amor.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la isla, en el Hospital Bellevue, una joven periodista, que había recibido el encargo de su jefe, había utilizado sus encantos físicos para convencer a un joven doctor para que hablase con ella y ambos, sentados en una cafetería frente a la entrada de urgencias charlaban amistosamente, ella pendiente de lo que él doctor decía, él pendiente de averiguar la talla del sujetador de la periodista.

- El doctor Davidson es un buen tipo – decía – lamento lo que le ha ocurrido…

- Ya

Y lo siento también por su novia, muy guapa por cierto.

- ¿Novia?

- Sí. Nadie sabía que tenía novia, hasta que la chica entró por urgencias a punto de morir.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- La habían pegado un tiro – afirmó – seguro que te acuerdas del caso, fue hace unos meses, la policía estaba enterrando a uno de sus miembros y un desconocido atentó contra ellos. La impactó de lleno, aún no me explico como se salvó.

- ¿Ella es policía?

- Sí.

- ¿Y no recordarás su nombre?

- Beckett… De homicidios…

/../

_**Gracias por leer hasta aqui, como siempre digo, espero no defraudar a nadie.**_

_**Por cierto, os deseo lo mejor en el 2014...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Muy feliz año 2014.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Es vuestra historia.**_

**CAPITULO 13.**

Castle tumbado boca arriba, la abrazaba contra él. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente. Ella descansaba sobre el hombro de él. Castle comenzó a acariciar su espalda lentamente, fascinado por la suavidad de su piel. Sus dedos tropezaron con la cicatriz que surcaba el costado de la detective. Ella se removió nerviosa al notar el contacto.

- Tranquila.

- Es horrible…

- Estás viva, es lo que importa. Desaparecerá con el tiempo.

El escritor besó la frente de su amada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó algo contrariado.

Ella sonrió incorporándose sobre su codo para mirarle.

- Es imposible que le hayamos hecho daño – afirmó.

- Siento haberte preguntado tantas veces…

- Siempre dije que hablabas demasiado – le dijo medio riendo – lo que no sabía es que también lo hacías incluso en estas circunstancias…

- Lo siento… Es una situación… extraña…

- No soy de cristal, no hacia falta que fueses tan…

- ¿No te ha gustado?

- No he dicho eso – negó ella recordando la delicadeza con la que él la había tratado instantes antes – sólo he dicho que no voy a romperme si… Actúas con más normalidad.

El escritor puso una mueca divertida en su cara.

- Normalidad… Tomo nota detective…

Kate le pegó una pequeña palmada en el pecho y ambos rieron.

- Y para mí, lo normal – dijo él girándose y colocándose sobre ella – es que la noche no acabe aquí… - dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla.

Kimberly se libró del médico dándole un teléfono falso, hacerlo fue bastante sencillo, no fallaba, dar a un hombre su teléfono apuntado en un papel y despedirse con un suave beso en la mejilla, no hacían más preguntas. Lo que no imaginaba el doctor, es que ella no se llamaba Marie, ni ese era su teléfono, ni mucho menos trabajaba para el New York Post como le había dicho, si no más bien para el Daily News. Presentarse como periodista del Daily, era sinónimo de ir en busca de los trapos sucios de alguien.

Caminó deprisa por la Primera Avenida hasta el cruce con la Calle Cuarenta y dos, sede de su periódico. Saludó a toda prisa al vigilante de seguridad y tras pasar su tarjeta identificativa por el torno de acceso, entró en el ascensor pulsando el botón de la vigésimo primera planta. Esquivó a varios de sus compañeros, tenía que darse prisa en averiguar quién era esa policía. Podía tener una buena noticia, y quizás así se ganase por fin el respeto de su jefe. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que le había brindado su compañero al ponerse repentinamente enfermo.

Se sentó en su silla y encendió el ordenador. Si esa policía había sido disparada unos meses antes, no seria dificil encontrar en internet su nombre completo y la comisaría en la que trabajaba.

Kimberly no salía de su asombro al descubrir, que no sólo aparecían noticias sobre la detective y el disparo que recibió, si no que además, esa misma mañana, The New Yorker, en su sección de sociedad, había publicado la noticia, que la detective Katherine Beckett, musa desde hacía años del famoso escritor Richard Castle, estaba esperando un bebé de éste, y ambos habían dejado de ocultar al fin, una relación que mantenían desde hacía bastante tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible que esa detective tuviese una relación larga con el escritor si tan sólo unos meses antes era la novia del médico? ¿Habría otra detective Beckett? No podía ser, las fotos eran de la misma persona… Ese médico la había tomado el pelo, o quizá era un mal entendido y no era su novia y si una buena amiga…

Kimberly bufó, frustrada. Pensaba que tenía una buena noticia. Se quedó pensativa, mirando la pantalla. Se pondría en contacto con la familia del médico. No sería sencillo, ya lo había intentado y no habían querido recibirla, ni a ella ni a otros colegas, pero… Saldría de dudas de alguna manera. Miró su reloj, mejor lo haría mañana. Era domingo y bastante tarde...

Kate abrió los ojos en cuanto la alarma de su móvil comenzó a sonar y la apagó. Sintió el cuerpo de Castle pegado a su espalda y sonrió. Se giró despacio para mirarle y se encontró con un par de ojos fijos en los suyos.

- Buenos días – dijo el escritor sonriendo.

- Hola – contestó ella acercándose a sus labios - ¿Estabas despierto?

El escritor negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó él.

- Bueno… No puedo decir que haya dormido mucho – dijo mientras le tocaba los labios con su dedo índice.

- Eso no está bien detective… Creo que tu médico te aconsejo descansar…

- Tienes razón – aseguró ella provocándole – esta noche pienso dormir al menos doce horas seguidas.

- Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, tu médico también te recomendó realizar ciertas actividades…

Kate le sonrió.

- Voy a la ducha – dijo separándose de él y saliendo de la cama.

Kate buscó en vano la chaqueta del pijama mientras él recorría con la mirada su desnudez. Cuando ella se percató de ser observada, dejó de buscar y se encaminó a toda prisa hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Castle sonrió y se levantó buscando el pantalón de su pijama y tras ponérselo, recogió del suelo la ropa que ambos llevaban puesta la tarde anterior, que estaba tirada sobre el suelo sin orden, y la llevó a la lavadora.

Cuando Kate salió del baño él ya tenía preparado el desayuno para ambos.

- Voy a ducharme mientras terminas.

- ¿Vendrás a comisaria?

- Quiero estar a tu lado cuando Gates entre en cólera.

Kate asintió.

Casi una hora después, entraban en el ascensor de la comisaría. Kate no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y él, intuyendo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, puso su mano en el centro de la espalda de la detective, y la besó en la mejilla.

- Pase lo que pase, todo va a salir bien. Yo voy a estar a tu lado. Te lo prometo.

Kate le miró sonriente, asintiendo. Sabía de sobra que era cierto, pasase lo que pasase, el escritor iba a estar a su lado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Castle se apresuró a soltar su espalda, y ambos salieron del mismo con paso decidido.

Esposito salía de la sala de descanso con una taza de café en la mano.

- Hola chicos – les dijo divertido - ¿Algo nuevo que contaros? ¿Alguna noticia que compartir con el tío Javi?

- Espo – saludó Kate con mirada de reproche.

- Hola jefa – dijo Ryan sonriéndola – enhorabuena - añadió casi en un susurro.

Kate miró a Kevin devolviéndole la sonrisa. El irlandés siempre había demostrado ser discreto y eso era una cualidad que Kate admiraba y agradecía.

La detective se sentó en su silla y Castle lo hizo a su lado después de apretar las manos de sus compañeros que se las tendieron en un silencioso gesto de felicitación.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse y Gates salió de él avanzando deprisa mientras hablaba por el móvil. Kate levantó la vista justo en el momento que la capitana miraba hacia ella. En ese momento la mujer hizo una señal, para que la siguiese a su despacho. Kate miró a Castle y se puso de pie.

Gates siguió hablando por el móvil y cerró la puerta de su despacho tras la entrada de Kate, señalándole la silla frente a su mesa. Gates se despidió con un "por supuesto señor" y se sentó en su silla, cruzando sus dedos sobre la mesa y sin dejar de mirar a Kate.

- Bien… ¿Cuándo pensaba comunicármelo?

- Señor, aún… Todavía es pronto apenas acabo de enterarme…

- Me refiero a su relación con el señor Castle.

- Bueno… Eso…

- Sé que es su vida personal, pero cuando la vida personal de uno de mis hombres puede afectar a nuestro trabajo aquí – dijo dando con su dedo índice sobre la mesa- quiero saberlo. ¿Sabe la cara que puse ayer cuando el Comisario me llamó para pedirme explicaciones?

- No, señor.

- Pueden dar gracias a que el Comisario valoró positivamente las reseñas que se hicieron sobre el trabajo realizado en este departamento, y me ha pedido expresamente que no se les ponga ninguna traba para que puedan seguir realizándolo.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó Kate asombrada.

- El jefe de inspectores – prosiguió la capitana - me ha pedido expresamente que, dado su embarazo, limitemos su trabajo a labores que no pongan en peligro su estado. Por tanto, sus labores se limitarán a las realizadas dentro de comisaría, podrá revisar los escenarios de homicidios siempre y cuando estos estén fuera de peligro, y en comisaría no mantendrá contacto con ningún detenido. Su equipo se encargará de hacerlo. ¿Alguna pregunta al respecto?

- No, señor.

Kate estaba tan sorprendida que no supo que más decir. Esperaba que la capitana montase en cólera y despidiese de inmediato a Castle e incluso la sancionase a ella.

- Y tengo una petición más, está vez por parte del Jefe de policía.

- Señor…

- El Jefe va a convocar una rueda de prensa a primera hora de mañana. Tendremos a la prensa en comisaría. Usted y su equipo deberán estar preparados para las preguntas que van a plantearnos, aunque entiendo que la mayoría las responderá él mismo, le encantan estas cosas – dijo con algo de desagrado.

- Sí, señor.

- Ya puede retirarse…

Kate se levantó en silencio, observó a Castle que la miraba mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil.

- Detective – dijo la capitana cuando abría la puerta haciendo que Kate se girase para mirarla - Mi enhorabuena. Espero sinceramente seguir contando con usted después de su maternidad.

- Esa es mi intención señor.

- Bien… Esa es una buena noticia. Cierre la puerta al salir por favor.

Kate salió a la sala común conteniendo una sonrisa.

- ¡Chicos! – llamó a Espo y Ryan - ¿Podéis acercaros un momento?

- Lo sé Paula – le oyó decir a Castle por el móvil cuando ella se puso a su lado – sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de entrevistas, pero allí estaré. Gracias Paula.

Castle cortó la llamada mirándola inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Beckett? – preguntó Espo con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué pasa con Gates?

Castle tragó saliva temiéndose lo peor.

- La capitana limitará mi trabajo a comisaría – les informó – y no podré tener contacto con ningún detenido.

- Bien – dijo Espo sabiendo que era el procedimiento habitual y lógico en esos casos - ¿Y Castle? – preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Kate miró al escritor, que estaba muy serio y después a sus compañeros, que la miraban expectantes.

- Creo que no vamos a poder hacer nada… – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¡Vamos! – cortó Kevin que miraba como el semblante de Castle había cambiado y casi palidecía – No es justo. ¡Es uno más para nosotros!

- Me ponen enfermo tantas estúpidas normas – dijo Espo enfadado.

- Chicos… – medió Kate.

- Estoy seguro que Montgomery lo permitiría – añadió el hispano – esto es… Absurdo.

Kate miró a Castle, en cuya cara se dibujaba una mueca de resignación.

- ¿Vais a dejar que termine la frase? – preguntó ella divertida.

- ¿Qué? – se atrevió a decir Castle.

- Creo que no vamos a poder hacer nada – repitió Kate – por librarnos de él – terminó con una enorme sonrisa – el Comisario lo ha tomado como una buena fuente de publicidad.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó el moreno.

- ¡Bien! – dijo Kevin al unísono.

- ¡Casi muero del susto! – añadió Castle recuperando el tono de su piel y sonriendo.

- Chicos… Esto tiene un coste…

Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos y en silencio la invitaron a proseguir.

- Mañana tendremos que responder a la prensa – les dijo a los tres – tendréis que limitaros a contestar lo que nos digan, Gates nos dará las respuestas. Por favor…

- Lo haremos – afirmó Kevin mirando a su compañero que asintió.

- Pero solo porque sois vosotros y vamos a ser tíos –añadió Espo contento.

- Sobre eso… - comenzó Kate – Quiero que sepáis que Castle – dijo mirando al escritor.

- Vuestra relación ha sido una sorpresa para todos – afirmó Kevin callándola – tu vida personal siempre ha estado al margen y con respecto a ese médico del que tanto hablan en la tele desconocemos si hubo algo más entre vosotros que una amistad.

Espo asintió y el escritor y la detective se miraron, agradeciendo a sus compañeros que mintiesen de esa forma para cubrirles.

- Gracias chicos – dijo Castle.

- Tenemos trabajo – añadió Kevin haciendo una seña a Espo y volviendo a sus escritorios.

Castle volvió a sentarse en su silla, Kate le imitó.

- Sobre ruedas – afirmó el escritor.

- No puedo creerlo – aseguró ella - ¿Algún problema con Paula? – preguntó refiriéndose a la conversación que el escritor había mantenido instantes antes con su representante.

- Paula está desbordada. La prensa quiere saber. Mañana por la noche tendré una entrevista en televisión, no ha podido negarse.

- Entiendo…

- No me gusta tener que dejarte sola, serán unas horas – se excusó.

- Castle, no va a pasarme nada.

- Lo sé, pero… No quiero dejarte sola.

Kate sonrió y fue a contestarle, pero en ese momento el teléfono sobre su mesa sonó y ella lo descolgó.

- Beckett.

- ¡Es genial Kate!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Lanie?

- Me refiero a que Gates os deje continuar trabajando juntos y eso…

- ¿Tu novio es policía o cotilla profesional? – preguntó Kate mirando a Espo que por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- No le culpes, le obligué a informarme en cuanto lo supiese o le castigaba… Ya sabes como…

- ¡Lanie!

- Y dime… ¿Hay avances o tú todavía tienes castigado al escritor?

- No voy a contestarte a eso.

- No claro, no por aquí, pero sí comiendo…

- No puedo…

- Claro… Comerás con tu escritor…

- ¿Te parece si quedamos a cenar mañana? – preguntó Kate mirando a Castle.

- Te esperaré en mi casa.

- Hecho. En tu casa sobre las ocho.

- Es genial…

- Adiós Lanie – dijo Kate cortando la comunicación.

Miró a Castle mientras dejaba el auricular.

- ¿Contento? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Pasaré a recogerte en cuanto acabe en el estudio.

- Castle, puedo ir sola.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero ir yo a buscarte.

Kate negó con una sonrisa, iba a ser incapaz de convencerle.

En ese mismo instante, en el Upper East side, una mujer salía de un portal con una pequeña de unos cuatro años cogida de su mano, para dirigirse como cada mañana al pequeño parque infantil cercano.

Kimberly las siguió manteniendo la distancia suficiente para no ser descubierta y tras comprobar como la mujer, relajada, se sentaba en un banco a leer un libro, estudió la situación e improvisó un acercamiento.

Instantes después se acercaba hasta el banco ocupado por la mujer.

- ¿Puedo? –preguntó.

- Claro – contestó la mujer levantando la mirada del libro.

Kimberly guardó unos minutos de silencio, observando a los niños jugando en los columpios, sacó del bolso un periódico del día, justo uno en el que aparecía la foto de del doctor Josh Davidson y se lo puso sobre las piernas.

La mujer, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista de su libro para comprobar que su pequeña seguía bien. Durante un instante, no pudo evitar mirar el diario que su acompañante de asiento tenía sobre sus piernas.

Kimberly aprovechó el momento para mirar a la mujer y sonreírla. En ese momento, la pequeña corrió junto a su madre lanzándose sobre sus piernas.

- Tengo sed.

- Aquí tienes – dijo la mujer dándole una botella con zumo.

La niña se sentó junto a su madre y bebió mientras movía sus piernas que colgaban del banco. Dejó de beber y saltó del banco, devolviendo a su madre la botella y mirando el periódico que aquella chica sentada junto a su madre tenía sobre sus piernas.

- Mira mamá – dijo señalando el periódico – es el tío Josh.

- Sí cariño – contestó la mujer – es él.

- ¿Por qué está ahí?

- Porque el tío ha ayudado a muchos niños cariño.

- ¿Cuándo va a venir a verme?

- Pronto cariño… Muy pronto.

- Vale…

La pequeña volvió corriendo junto a sus amigos y la mujer suspiró.

- Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad Kimberly.

- Gracias.

- ¿Sabe? Mi novio es militar – mintió la periodista – y está en una misión en Europa… Si a él le pasase algo… Yo…

La mujer asintió.

- ¿Cuál es su pequeño? – preguntó.

- ¡Oh! No… - dijo llevándose la mano a su abdomen – Aun no… En primavera.

La mujer sonrió.

- Laura – dijo tendiéndole la mano – Laura Davidson.

- Marie – contestó ella al saludo – Marie Jonhson. Desde que supe que estaba embarazada me gusta ver a los pequeños jugar…

- ¿Su novio lo sabe? – preguntó Laura.

- No… Él está en una misión en una ciudad impronunciable y que no logro situar en ningún mapa… - mintió con seguridad.

- ¿Volverá pronto?

- No lo sé.

- Tiene que ser duro – afirmó Laura.

- Sí, pero esto – dijo volviéndose a acariciar el abdomen – lo hace más llevadero.

Laura asintió mientras miraba a su pequeña jugando con varios niños.

- ¿Su hermano tiene esposa? – preguntó intentando controlar la conversación.

- No.

- Al menos nadie le espera sufriendo…

Laura la miró.

- Quiero decir… - dijo dándose cuenta que se trataba de su hermano y había intentado ir demasiado rápido.

- Entiendo… Es mi hermano, pero es cierto, si se tratase de mi marido sería aún peor…

- Lo siento… Si se tratase de mi novio…

- Por fortuna mi hermano cortó con su novia antes de marcharse a África – aseguró.

- Entiendo.

- Nos alegramos cuando lo dejaron. Ella es policía – dijo Laura – demasiado comprometida con su trabajo como para entender la importancia del trabajo de mi hermano.

A la periodista le dio un vuelco al corazón. La exnovia del médico era policía. Estaba en buen camino.

- Un trabajo peligroso – afirmó intentando sonsacarla.

- Justo eso fue lo que hizo que cortasen… A ella le dispararon hace unos meses.

Kimberly intentó tranquilizarse y formular bien las preguntas para no descubrirse.

- Para mi familia fue un alivio cuando cortaron – aseguró Laura – aunque si no lo hubiesen hecho, él no habría viajado a África y ahora no estaría en esa situación – aseguró señalando la foto del periódico.

- Supongo que no estaréis muy contentos con ella…

- Lamento cada minuto que mi hermano pasó al lado de esa dichosa detective Beckett. ¿Sabe? Ni siquiera ha intentado ponerse en contacto con nosotros para interesarse sobre él.

Media hora después, Kimberly abandonaba aquel parque a toda prisa. El resto del día y parte de la noche, tendría que trabajar duro si quería publicar al día siguiente…

/../

_**GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Gracias de nuevo por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Da gusto escribir así. **_

_**La historia es vuestra.**_

**CAPITULO 14.**

El día había ido sobre ruedas para ambos. Kate y Castle volvían a la casa de éste último en el coche de la detective. No podían estar más contentos. La policía no les había puesto ninguna traba y seguirían trabajando juntos. Cuando llegaron a los alrededores de la casa de él, pudieron ver como varios periodistas esperaban en la puerta, sin duda para tomar algunas fotos de ambos juntos.

- Si no te apetece podemos aparcar el coche en el garaje – dijo él – aunque supongo que sería mejor que nos viesen llegar juntos.

- Está bien. Aparcaré en la calle y entraremos juntos.

Como el escritor había supuesto, en cuanto los periodistas se percataron de su llegada, abrazados y caminando por la calle, comenzaron a hacerles fotografías y lanzarles preguntas a los que ellos no respondieron, entrando rápidamente en el portal.

- Llevan ahí todo el día – comentó Henry, el conserje, tras darles las buenas tardes – no he podido hacer nada por ahuyentarles.

- No te preocupes Henry, ya se aburrirán – contestó con una sonrisa Castle.

El escritor abrió la puerta de su casa, desconectó la alarma y dejó que Kate entrase.

- ¿Qué te apetece cenar? – preguntó buscando algo en los cajones del mueble de la entrada.

- Algo caliente – contestó ella rápida – tengo frío.

- ¿Una sopa o crema de verdura? – dijo él sin mirarla mientras seguía buscando de rodillas sobre el suelo.

- Eso estaría bien. ¿Se puede saber que buscas?

- Aquí están…

Kate le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la detective.

- Esto – dijo él mostrándole un llavero con varias llaves y un mando – una copia de las llaves para ti.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si estás viviendo aquí, necesitarás una copia de las llaves, puede que no siempre haya alguien. Ven, te enseñaré la contraseña de la alarma…

La detective sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Castle. El escritor se empeñó durante varios minutos, en hacer que Kate conectase y desconectase la alarma varias veces, hasta quedarse completamente seguro de que ella recordaba la contraseña.

- Y si no te acuerdas del número y saltase, llamarán a casa y tendrás que…

- Darles una clave para que la desactiven – terminó ella

- Exacto.

- Intuyo que la clave no va a sorprenderme – dijo ella sonriendo y pensando en las locuras de Castle.

- Batman.

- Sabía que no ibas a sorprenderme.

Kate terminó de ducharse, fue a ponerse su pijama pero finalmente se decidió por una chaqueta de pijama de Castle y un pantalón suyo. Se acercó a la cocina y le vio allí, removiendo con una cuchara de madera en una cacerola.

- Huele muy bien – dijo aspirando mientras se acercaba a él.

- Estará en unos minutos – dijo él poniendo una tapadera y rodeándola por la cintura – ¿Qué tal si pones la mesa mientras me ducho?

- No tardes… - contestó ella mientras le besaba.

Castle salió de la ducha tras unos minutos, se puso el pantalón de su pijama y una camiseta y se reunió con ella, que le esperaba sentada en la mesa revisando su móvil. Cenaron y entre ambos recogieron la mesa y limpiaron la cocina. Después se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la televisión. El escritor pasó su brazo por detrás de la cintura de Kate, atrayéndola a él.

- ¿Sigues teniendo frío?

- No.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Tan sólo estoy algo cansada.

- ¿Quieres ir ya a la cama? – preguntó extrañado levantando una ceja.

- Rick…

- Quiero decir… A dormir…

Kate negó con la cabeza se descalzó y subió las piernas por encima de las de Castle, que la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo mientras desplegaba una manta y tapaba a ambos con ella.

- Prefiero estar aquí un rato – aseguró ella - ¿Vemos la tele?

Kate enterró su nariz en el cuello de Castle, pasando una mano por detrás de su nuca y poniendo la otra en su torso, él la acariciaba la espalda sobre la tela del pijama. Castle conectó el televisor con la mano libre, cambió varias veces de canal y cuando encontró uno dedicado a las noticias dejó el mando y la rodeo por completo con sus brazos.

- ¿Te vale ahí o cambio? – preguntó él.

- Déjalo ahí.

Kate se hundió un poco más su nariz en la piel del escritor y cruzó sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él. Pensó en todos aquellos momentos iguales a ese, que se había perdido durante los últimos cuatro años, y sonrió pensando en cuantos le quedarían por disfrutar. Le invadió el aroma de él y sin poder contenerse le besó con suavidad sobre la tibia piel, dejando sus labios pegados al cuello de Castle, notando como él se estremecía levemente bajo esa caricia.

Castle no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había estado ella despierta. Oyó como lanzaba un agudo ruidito levemente y supo que estaba dormida. Sonrió. No existía ningún otro sitio en el mundo donde quisiese estar en ese momento. Habían perdido muchos momentos como ese por ser tan cobardes. Acomodó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella y prestó atención a las noticias.

De repente, unas letras comenzaron a parpadear en la parte de debajo de la pantalla, había una noticia de última hora. No es que le interesase demasiado en ese momento lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo, a él únicamente le importaba lo que estaba pasando sobre el sofá de su casa, pero se fijó en las palabras que poco a poco iban deslizándose perezosas por la parte inferior de la pantalla… "Noticia de última hora, la guerrilla etíope ha fijado 48 horas como tiempo máximo para que el gobierno de ese país acepte sus condiciones o amenazan con ejecutar a los dos médicos cooperantes estadounidenses secuestrados…"

Castle no supo cuantas veces había leído la misma frase durante los minutos que pasó sopesando si debería despertar a Kate para informarla, o si debería cambiar de canal y hacer como si no supiese nada. Finalmente se decidió por lo segundo. Cambio de canal varias veces hasta dar con un documental sobre las ciudades con más encanto de Europa y se concentró en la pantalla.

No habría pasado ni media hora cuando el móvil de Castle comenzó a sonar. Notó como Kate se revolvía entre sus brazos y se apresuró a alcanzar el móvil que reposaba sobre la mesa y contestar a la llamada de Alexis.

Kate no abrió los ojos durante la conversación del escritor con su hija. Le oía hablar, pero era tal su cansancio que no escuchaba nada de lo que él decía.

Castle apenas susurraba a su hija por el teléfono.

- ¿Por qué hablas tan bajito? Casi no te oigo.

- Kate. Está dormida – informó – las cosas parecen ir por buen camino, y creo que se ha relajado al fin.

- Será mejor que cuelgue… ¿Entonces mañana a las diez en la NBC?

- Sí. ¿Lo verás?

- ¿Cuándo he dejado de ver una de tus entrevistas?

- Haz palomitas. Será toda una película.

- Lo haré – dijo Alexis riendo – Te quiero papá.

- Y yo a ti calabaza.

- Da un beso a Kate.

- Eso está hecho.

El escritor cortó la comunicación y besó a Kate en la cabeza. Ella se removió unos segundos, rozando su nariz en el cuello de él que sonrió ante el gesto. Se quedó pensativo durante un rato. Esperaba que Josh estuviese bien y fuese liberado pronto, pero rogaba para que el médico jamás volviese a aparecer en sus vidas.

Tras un rato, decidió que ella no iba a descansar adecuadamente en aquella postura. La soltó de su abrazo, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y con otro por debajo de las rodillas, se movió hasta quedar al borde del sillón y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó con ella encima.

Kate se despertó al sentir el movimiento y al notar que el escritor la llevaba en volandas, se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo suficiente para llevarte a la cama.

Ella sonrió dejándose hacer y lamentando todos y cada uno de los minutos que se negó estar a su lado.

Cuando Castle llegó hasta su cama, puso en marcha su técnica para levantar el edredón y poder meter bajo el mismo a la detective. Había aprendido durante años de cargar con Alexis, a hundir su pie entre el somier y el colchón, dejando el peso de la mujer en su pierna para poder liberar su brazo y levantar la ropa. Varios segundos después la arropaba mientras ella hundía su cara en la almohada. La observó durante unos segundos y se acercó besándola en la mejilla.

- No tardes – dijo ella muy bajito.

- No.

Castle miró la hora. Si se metía en la cama no iba a dormir y posiblemente la despertaría con sus movimientos. Decidió ir a su despacho e intentar escribir algo durante las dos siguientes horas.

Las palabras acudían rápidas a sus dedos sin apenas pasar por su cerebro, el escritor tecleaba con presteza sobre el teclado de su portátil, absorto en las palabras que iba creando sin demasiado esfuerzo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí cuando un leve crujido en la madera le advirtió de la llegada de ella. Se giró en la silla para mirarla. Ella se acercaba frotándose los ojos con la mano. Ese gesto le pareció infantil y encantador. Se había quitado los pantalones del pijama y francamente, aquella chaquetilla de su pijama le parecía que la sentaba realmente bien.

- ¿Te he despertado?

- No estabas.

Kate siguió acercándose y cuando estuvo a su altura se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre el escritor, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. Él rodeó su cintura sujetándola.

- Deberías volver a la cama o cogerás frío.

- Dijiste que no ibas a tardar – le dijo besándole en la mandíbula.

- No tenía sueño, temí dar vueltas y despertarte.

Kate se separó para mirarle. Ambos sonrieron y la detective soltó su mano para colocar el flequillo del escritor, sin duda en algún momento durante su escritura, se habría despeinado inconscientemente. Castle la observó mientras ella le miraba el pelo. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y la mano de Kate bajó desde el pelo a la mandíbula, acariciándole suavemente.

Castle hizo un movimiento con sus piernas, desestabilizándola y obligándola a pegarse más a él. Ella lanzó una pequeña risotada y Castle atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. Comenzaron a besarse con tranquilidad, atrapándose mutuamente, separándose para mirarse, volviendo de nuevo a los labios del otro.

Las manos de él se colaron bajo la chaqueta del pijama de Kate, acariciando su cintura y subiendo sus manos despacio hasta que sus pulgares se situaron sobre los senos de ella. Volvió a separarse para mirarla y ella le miró interrogante.

- No voy a romperme – le recordó como la noche anterior.

Castle sonrió y bajó sus manos hasta sus braguitas, coló sus dedos por la cinturilla, observándola mientras lo hacia, y de un tirón seco e inesperado las rompió.

- ¡Pero qué…!- intentó quejarse ella.

- Shssss – la silenció él sobre su boca mientras se deshacía de los jirones de tela – no voy a romperte… Y ya compraremos más de estas...

Kate se abalanzó sobre él, que la sujetó por la cintura elevándola para mordisquear uno de sus pechos por encima del pijama…

Kimberly había terminado su artículo y esperaba nerviosa a que su jefe terminase de leerlo para dar el visto bueno y que pasase a edición. No podía dejar de repiquetear con el bolígrafo sobre el teclado mientras observaba a través de la cristalera los gestos de su jefe. Tras varios e interminables minutos, su jefe levantó la mirada, haciéndole un gesto para que entrase a su despacho.

- Da una vuelta a ese titular y en media hora a edición – le dijo secamente – que busquen fotos de los tres, irá en portada.

- Gracias… - contestó ella entusiasmada.

- Kimberly – la llamó mientras ella salía del despacho.

- ¿Si?

- Buen trabajo.

Dos horas después, las rotativas del Daily News imprimían a toda velocidad la portada del día siguiente, donde las sonrientes fotografías de Castle, Kate y Josh aparecían sobre el impactante titular del momento: _¿Novia compartida?_

Castle, tumbado de lado, paseaba sus dedos por la desnuda espalda de ella, que dormía boca abajo a su lado. Miró el reloj, la alarma estaba a punto de sonar y la vería despertar junto a él. Kate silenció su móvil y comenzó a desperezarse disfrutando de las caricias de Castle sobre su espalda.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó él refiriéndose a la noche anterior.

Ella se giró para mirarle.

- ¿Necesitas puntuación? – preguntó divertida.

- ¡No!... Yo… Tan solo quiero que tú… Que tú estés bien…

- ¡Rick! – le dijo acercándose para besarle – Yo estoy perfectamente ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy bien, si tú estás bien – contestó besándola.

- No tengo ninguna queja escritor – le dijo girándole y poniéndose sobre él hablándole muy cerca de su boca – aunque te recuerdo que…

- ¿Qué? – contestó besándola.

- Tendrás que ir de compras…

Él sonrió.

- ¿Yo sólo? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Tú rompes, tú repones.

- Me encanta…

Hora y media después, Kate salía del ascensor de la doce encaminándose a su escritorio. Notó cierto revuelo a su alrededor y levantó la mirada intentando averiguar que ocurría. Se percató que varios de sus compañeros bajaban la mirada o se giraban a su paso. Miró a Ryan que leía un diario con cara de pocos amigos.

- Kevin – saludo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Beckett! – la llamó el irlandés señalando el periódico - ¿Has visto esto?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó dejando su bolsa en su escritorio y quitándose la chaqueta.

Ryan se levantó y fue hasta ella, dejó el periódico sobre su mesa y se sentó en la silla de Castle, viendo como ella se dejaba caer sobre su silla con cara de terror mientras leía el titular.

- ¿Ha llegado el detective Esposito? – preguntó de pronto Gates asomándose desde su despacho.

- Sí, está en la sala de descanso – respondió Kevin.

- Pues si ya estamos todos, bajemos a la sala de prensa.

Kate no reaccionó a las palabras de la capitana. Leía absorta el artículo, en el que la periodista aseguraba que la detective había sido la novia del cooperante secuestrado hasta varios días antes de su llegada a África, tachándola de frívola al aparecer, unos días antes junto al famoso escritor, anunciando su embarazo mientras su exnovio era secuestrado y no se sabía nada de su suerte. Castle tampoco aparecía bien parado en el artículo, se le tachaba de ser el causante de la ruptura de la pareja, que como consecuencia provocó que el médico huyese del país con el corazón roto buscando en el trabajo voluntario una salida para olvidar su sufrimiento.

- ¿Detective Beckett? – llamó Gates sacándola de su lectura.

- Señor…

- Bonito titular, pero ahora tenemos una rueda de prensa…

- Yo… Esto… – dijo señalando el periódico.

- Se limitarán a preguntar lo pactado y ustedes – dijo dirigiéndose a los tres detectives – responderán de igual forma.

Kate asintió y se levantó siguiendo a la capitana y a sus dos compañeros.

Castle, en su loft, ajeno a las noticias respondió a la llamada de su madre.

- Hola madre – dijo tranquilo.

- Richard… ¿Has visto las noticias?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo poniendo la televisión y pensando que se refería al ultimátum dado por la guerrilla con la vida de Josh.

- De alguna manera han sacado a la luz el noviazgo de Kate y Josh…

- ¿Qué?

Después de varios minutos de conversación con su madre, colgó para llamar a Kate. La detective no contestaba. Seguramente estaría en la rueda de prensa. Se temió lo peor, aquellos periodistas podrían machacarla con sus preguntas.

Decidió recurrir a la única persona que podría ayudarle en ese momento, Castle marcaba nervioso el número de Paula. Ella le aconsejaría… Pero Paula no parecía tener el teléfono cerca.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, contesta!

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el escritor, con el móvil en la oreja abrió la puerta.

- ¡Tengo la solución a vuestros problemas! – le dijo Paula entrando en el loft como una exhalación haciendo que el escritor soltase su teléfono.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Por lo pronto debería matarte. Si esto sale mal tus ventas pueden caer en picado.

- Me importa bien poco.

- Pero a mí no. Esto no es buena publicidad Rick, una cosa fue tu fama de mujeriego y otra muy distinta que te metas en una relación mandando a don perfecto a África para que le secuestren… Por cierto, recuérdame que pregunte a Kate de donde sacó a este tipo y si tiene algún hermano para mí…

- Paula…

- Te contaré mi plan…

Durante las siguientes horas, mientras en la rueda de prensa de la doce se contestaban a las preguntas pactadas sobre la transparencia de la NYPD, y casi todas dirigidas como bien sabía Gates, al jefe de policía, en el loft del escritor, Castle sopesaba la idea de Paula.

- Kate me matará.

Paula puso cara de circunstancias.

- Es lo único que se me ocurre para salvaros el culo.

Castle asintió.

En la doce, al terminar la rueda de prensa, varios periodistas se intentaron acercar a Kate, para lanzarle preguntas sobre su relación con Josh. Ésta, aterrada, no supo reaccionar a tiempo y se quedó paralizada mientras la lanzaban las preguntas. Pero Espo, atento y a un gesto de la capitana, sacó a la detective casi a la carrera de la sala, perdiéndose por el entramado de pasillos y escaleras internas a los que los periodistas no tenían acceso.

- Gracias Javi – atinó a decir cuando llegaron a la cuarta planta.

- Haremos lo que necesites – dijo Ryan que se había asegurado detrás de ellos, que nadie les seguía.

El móvil de Kate vibró de nuevo. La detective lo cogió. Tenía tantas llamadas perdidas de Castle que lo descolgó de inmediato por miedo a que él se preocupase.

- ¿Kate?

- Sí - contestó entrando en uno de los despachos y cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Lo has leído?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – preguntó.

- Quedarte en comisaría sin salir de ahí – contestó él.

- ¿Para esquivar a la prensa? ¿Tú crees que esa es la mejor solución?

- Si hasta esta noche. Confía en mí.

- ¿Qué pretendes Castle?

- Paula ha estado aquí y ha tenido una idea. Deja que yo me ocupe.

- ¿Escondiéndome?

- No sería la primera vez, ni será la última, que comas en comisaría – aseguró - ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez hoy?

- No me gusta…

- Puedes salir a la calle, pero te estarán esperando, minarán tu paciencia hasta que contestes…

- Está bien – bufó.

- Yo tampoco saldré de casa hasta que tenga que ir a los estudios de televisión.

- Eso me recuerda que había quedado a cenar con Lanie.

Castle comenzó a reír.

- Estoy seguro que nadie será capaz de hacerte una sola pregunta en su presencia.

- ¡Castle!

- Te iré a buscar a su casa en cuanto salga de los estudios.

Kate hizo un silencio.

- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien – aseguró él con voz profunda y pausada.

- Te quiero – le soltó de repente provocando que el escritor sonriese como un bobo.

- Y yo a ti.

Ambos intentaron pasar el resto del día ocupados, él escribiendo, ella inmersa en papeleo, para olvidar el daño que la prensa podía causarles. Cuando llegó la hora de salida de Kate, Lanie subió para buscarla.

- Os acompañaremos hasta el coche – dijo Espo y Ryan asintió.

Varios periodistas, apostados en la calle frente a comisaría, esperaban la salida de la detective, lanzándose hacia ella en cuanto puso un pie en la acera. Espo se situó en cabeza, Lanie la agarraba del brazo mientras Ryan cerraba la comitiva, los cuatro caminaron deprisa hasta el coche de la forense, las dos mujeres entraron dentro y Espo corrió hasta su coche, poniéndose en marcha y esperando a que Ryan entrase.

- Sígueme y vuela – le dijo Espo a Lanie cuando la adelantó al salir de la zona de aparcamientos.

Espo conectó los rotativos y salió disparado del aparcamiento seguido de Lanie. Tras varios minutos llegaron hasta el bloque de apartamentos de Lanie y esta accedió al garaje. Espo y Ryan se quedaron fuera asegurándose que habían esquivado a la prensa.

Casi a la misma hora, Castle salía de su garaje en el pequeño Volkswagen Golf de su hija, despistando a la prensa que le esperaba en su portal y poniendo rumbo a los estudios de televisión.

- Menudo lio – dijo Lanie cuando ambas se sentaron relajadas en el sofá.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Kate.

- ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?

- Josh es noticia, le habrán investigado… Y Rick es famoso…

- ¿Rick?... – preguntó burlona la forense – Creo que tienes mucho que contarme detective…

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Cenaron entre confesiones de la detective y preguntas que quedaron sin responder de la forense. A la hora estipulada, ambas conectaron la televisión, esperando que Castle estuviese en lo cierto y fuese capaz de arreglar todo aquel lío.

A las diez en punto, Jay Leno daba comienzo a su Show diario en la NBC y tras los aplausos y las bromas diarias habituales, presentó a Richard Castle, que apareció en pantalla sonriente tomando asiento junto al presentador.

La entrevista comenzó tranquila, el presentador habló sobre sus éxitos pasados, su última novela y la fecha de entrega y la trama de la siguiente. Richard contestaba tranquilo y seguro, aprovechando para darse publicidad y siempre con su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.

Hasta que la entrevista dio el giro que el escritor estaba esperando y Jay Leno comenzó a preguntarle sobre su trabajo en comisaría, su noviazgo oculto con la detective y la noticia de su futura paternidad.

- Bueno Jay – dijo Castle – no puedo mentir más… La detective Beckett y yo llevamos algún tiempo juntos.

- Dinos Ricky ¿Qué hay de cierto en esa noticia que la relaciona con el cooperante secuestrado?

- Es cierta – dijo Castle.

Kate abrió la boca ante el televisor de Lanie

- ¿Así es como pretende arreglarlo? – preguntó indignada la forense.

El presentador pidió explicaciones a Castle.

- Como toda pareja, Kate y yo tuvimos nuestras peleas y durante algún tiempo rompimos nuestra relación – indicó.

- Entiendo – contestó el presentador - ¿Entonces es cierto que salió con el médico?

- Sí –aseguró Castle.

- Para, para, para – dijo Jay levantando la mano - ¿Entonces no fuiste tú el chico malo que se interpuso entre ambos?

El público comenzó a reír y Kate se mordía el dedo atenta a la pantalla. Castle negó con la cabeza, poniendo ojitos.

- Soy inocente – aseguró.

- Pero eso no es lo que se dice por ahí – dijo Jay riendo y provocando a su público.

- Sólo soy culpable de que ella me quiera a mí tanto como yo la quiero a ella – aseguró el escritor alborotando al público que comenzó a aplaudirle – estaba claro que teníamos que volver…

Kate suspiró mientras se bebía la imagen de Castle, tranquilo y sonriente frente a las cámaras.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, querido Ricky… - continuó Jay callando a su público - ¿Y que hay de cierto en eso de que vais a ser papás?

- Todo – aseguró Castle provocando una exclamación general del público - en primavera…

Jay esperó a que su público dejase de aplaudir para lanzar la última y devastadora pregunta.

- Entre tú y yo – le dijo acercándose – y dado que eres mi escritor preferido… Con todo esto que se ha dicho ¿Tú estás seguro que eres el padre?

En el estudio reinó el silencio, la pregunta había sido hecha a conciencia. Castle miró a la cámara e hizo un gesto con el dedo para que acercasen su imagen.

- Entre tú y yo… – dijo bajito el escritor susurrando a la cámara haciendo ver que confesaba un secreto – Estoy todo lo seguro que se puede estar… Porque… Si no lo estuviese…

Kate y Lanie, Martha, Alexis, Paula, Espo y Ryan, Gates… Todos, en sus respectivos lugares contenían la respiración esperando la respuesta del escritor.

- Si no lo estuviese, Jay… No me casaría con ella el mes que viene…

_**/../**_

_**GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios._**

**_Es vuestra historia._**

**CAPITULO 15.**

Si una mandíbula al bajar rápidamente y quedar abierta lo máximo posible hiciese un ruido, ese sería sin duda el ruido más grande que aquella noche atravesó Manhattan proveniente de diferentes lugares de la ciudad, desde la casa de Lanie, la de Kevin, la de Espo, la de Gates y por supuesto la de Jim.

Martha, en su habitación del hotel en Boston, sonrió al televisor y levantó su copa de vino hacia la pantalla, donde su sonriente hijo recibía los aplausos y ovaciones del público.

- ¡Bien hecho muchacho!

Alexis miró a Chelsey y a su madre.

- Tu padre acaba de romperme el corazón… – dijo la mujer con seriedad y ambas chicas rompieron a reír – En mil pezados…

- Lo siento – dijo sonriendo Alexis.

Lanie buscó la mano de su amiga, cogiéndola entre las suyas y mirando a la detective, que muda e inmóvil seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

Kate negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar ni dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- No me asustes Kate… - dijo tras unos segundos viendo que no reaccionaba.

La detective desvió su vista a la forense, sonriéndola tímidamente y volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

- No podría enfadarme con él.

- Eso espero, porque el escritor lo está haciendo muy bien contigo…

- Lo sé…

- Te envidio chica… Ese tío – dijo señalando la imagen de Castle en la televisión – está loco por ti.

Kate asintió tímidamente y se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de su móvil. Miró la pantalla.

- Es mi padre.

Lanie hizo una señal para que le atendiese cuanto antes y se levantó del sofá para dejar que hablase tranquila.

- Hola papá.

- Cariño… ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho? – dijo contento.

- No lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabías?

- Después de la noticia de esta mañana… Supongo que es su intento por sacarme de todo este lío…

- ¿No ha contado contigo? – preguntó Jim sorprendido.

- No…

- Hija… Espero que valores todo lo que está haciendo y no tengas en cuenta que lo haya desvelado sin preguntar tu opinión…

- Lo valoro papá… De verdad.

Lanie escuchaba desde la cocina. Entendía que su amiga estaba impactada, ambas esperaban que Castle dijese algo en aquella entrevista que resolviese el problema de la persecución de los periodistas, lo que no podían esperar es que Castle improvisase como lo hizo, inventando una larga relación, un tiempo de problemas entre ambos donde cada uno tuvo sus relaciones, y una reconciliación con embarazo y matrimonio.

- Se nota que es escritor – dijo en voz baja Lanie – propio de ellos…

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Kate que había cortado la comunicación con su padre y había entrado en la cocina.

- Que solo un escritor es capaz de montar semejante historia y darle un final feliz…

- Un final feliz… – repitió ella casi para si.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Lanie dejando en la encimera los vasos que llevaba en la mano y acercándose a ella.

Kate la miró con tristeza.

- Lanie…Todo esto… Creo que se me va de las manos… Va demasiado deprisa.

- ¡Oh vamos cariño! – dijo posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella - ¿A qué tienes miedo?

- Él… Es todo tan perfecto Lanie… Desde el primer momento se comportó como un verdadero caballero, ha sido atento, considerado, cariñoso…

- Ya veo… Ese es un grave problema – dijo dirigiéndola al sofá.

- Es maravilloso Lanie… Es todo tan perfecto…

- Y claro… Y tú crees que no mereces que sea perfecto y maravilloso.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy embarazada de Josh, Lanie, parece que se te olvida.

- Y él está loco por ti y tú estás loca por él, Kate – replicó la forense - parece que a ti también se te olvida.

Kate sonrió.

- ¿Y si no puede soportar que todo el mundo le diga que no es hijo suyo?

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? – contestó – Yo creo que después de lo que ha hecho ahí – dijo señalando la televisión – tiene claro lo que quiere.

- Ya…

- Deja de darle tantas vueltas a todo Kate. Eres feliz, creo que jamás te he visto tan feliz desde que te conozco.

La detective la miró mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- Date una oportunidad chica… Déjate llevar y deja que él os cuide… Te lo mereces… Y él también.

Kate se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga mientras lloraba amargamente.

Castle salió de los estudios a toda prisa. Había quedado en ir a recogerla a casa de Lanie y temía su enfado. Su teléfono no paraba de sonar, miraba la pantalla, nadie con quien le apeteciese hablar en ese momento. Ya había hablado con su madre y con su hija.

Llegó hasta el edificio de Lanie y aparcó el coche en doble fila. Marcó el móvil de Kate.

- ¿Kate?

- Sí…

- Estoy abajo… - dijo algo temeroso.

- Ahora voy.

Lanie se despidió de su amiga abrazándola y viendo como ésta entraba en el ascensor.

Durante los segundos que transcurrieron durante el descenso, no paró de recordar los momentos vividos con Castle durante las últimas semanas. Lanie tenía razón. Se merecía una oportunidad, ambos se la merecían.

Salió del ascensor y caminó por el portal hacia la puerta.

Castle bajó del coche. Caminó hasta el portal con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y apoyó la espalda contra la pared del edificio bajando su cabeza para mirar el suelo. Vio la luz en el portal, respiró exhalando el aire contenido, intentando tranquilizarse.

Kate abrió la puerta y salió a la calle parándose para localizarle. Se giró a la izquierda presintiéndole y le miró.

Castle levantó levemente la mirada y la vio avanzar un par de pasos hasta quedarse justo frente a él.

- ¿Vas a dispararme? – preguntó suavemente mirándola sin moverse de la pared.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No. No voy a dispararte – dijo en tono muy suave.

- ¿Estás muy enfadada?

- No, Castle… No estoy enfadada.

Castle sonrió de medio lado y cerrando un poco un ojo.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó algo confuso - ¿Ni un poquito?

- No.

- ¿Y no vas a decir nada?

- Si, pero no aquí. Vayamos a casa.

Él se separó de la pared acercándose a ella y señalando el coche. Ella se giró en la dirección que señalaba y Castle pasó un brazo por sus hombros, apretándola contra él mientras caminaban. Kate le miró, sonriendo y él se inclinó para besarla sin dejar de andar hasta el coche.

Castle abrió la puerta para que ella entrase. Kate le miró con cara extraña.

- Es de Alexis – informó.

- Demasiado normal para ti.

Él sonrió cerrando la puerta y dando la vuelta para entrar. Entró y la miró.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó notando por el enrojecimiento de sus ojos que había llorado.

- Estoy cansada.

Él asintió. Sabia que no era la causa, pero no quiso insistir más. Apenas hablaron durante el trayecto, únicamente cruzaron un par de frases sobre la cena con Lanie y la sesión de maquillaje para televisión.

Cuando entraron al loft, Kate dio unos pasos y se giró en mitad de la entrada, mirándole.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? – preguntó despacio.

- Fue idea de Paula y me pareció la mejor opción…

- ¿Inventando que hemos retomado una larga relación con altibajos?

- A nadie le extrañaría…

- ¿Casándonos?

Él asintió.

- No es algo que se pueda hacer a la ligera Rick.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes? - preguntó muy tranquila - Te has casado dos veces. Creo que no le das importancia.

- Se la doy – dijo acercándose un paso y mirando a su derecha para evitar sus ojos.

- ¿En serio? Porque me sobran dedos en las manos para contar los días que llevamos juntos.

- ¿Y eso que importa? Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años…

Kate se calló. Frunció los labios. No esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Por qué él siempre tenía respuestas que la desarmaban por completo?

- ¿Y si no funciona? – dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

- Sé que lo he hecho mal – confesó – debería habértelo dicho a ti primero…

Ella asintió.

- Pero no sabía si Jay llevaría la entrevista al terreno personal o tan sólo hablaríamos de mis libros.

- ¡Vamos Castle! Pon otra excusa, sabes de sobra que en ese tipo de entrevistas y con el revuelo que se montó por la mañana te iba a preguntar…

- No lo tenía claro Kate – confesó – las preguntas de las entrevistas se pactan antes. Lo medité todo el día, no lo tenía claro. Podía haber evitado que me preguntasen, pero antes de salir al decorado, mientras saludaba a Jay, le autorice a hacer preguntas personales, me dije "_Que demonios, es lo que necesitamos para que nos dejen en paz, y además… Es lo que quiero_…"

Kate no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvasen ligeramente hacia arriba.

- Es lo que quiero Kate… - dijo acercándose otro paso y bajando ligeramente la cabeza elevando sus cejas - ¿Tu…?

- Te has casado dos veces Castle… ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez no será diferente a las anteriores?

- Porque ahora soy yo quien quiere casarse, no siento que tenga que hacerlo… Quiero hacerlo.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

- Me gusta lo que tenemos ahora – le dijo.

- ¿Qué crees que tenemos?

- Somos amigos y…

- ¿Amigos?

- Sí…

- ¿Te metes en la cama con tus amigos? ¿Dices a tus amigos que les quieres? – preguntó elevando la voz.

Kate se giró dándole la espalda.

- Pensaba que habíamos superado esa etapa Kate – soltó como un jarro de agua fría.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, agachando la cabeza.

- Lo siento… No quiero ni puedo ser tu amigo – dijo con voz triste.

Kate volvió a girarse, mirándole y armándose de valor.

- Tengo miedo a que no funcione y me odies – le dijo bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo – te he metido en este lio y no es justo para ti, no es tu hijo.

Él dio un último paso, justo el que le faltaba para casi rozarla. Con su dedo índice levantó la barbilla de la detective, obligándola a mirarle.

- ¿Consideras a Alexis un impedimento para que tú y yo estemos juntos?

Ella negó sin saber a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta.

- ¿Crees sinceramente que a mi me importan los genes de este niño? – preguntó mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de ella – Te dije que para mí bastaba con que fuese tuyo.

- Pero la gente dirá que no es tuyo y…

- ¡Vamos Kate! ¿Desde cuando he prestado yo atención a lo que dice la gente? – dijo separándose y gesticulando con las manos - Llevo haciendo lo que quiero desde hace años, y haga lo que haga está mal, si me caso soy malo, si me divorcio soy peor, si me pillan con mujeres soy un mujeriego, si no me pillasen sería gay… ¿Crees que algo de lo que haga va a satisfacerles a todos?

Ella negó. Lo sabía de sobra, su fama no le hacia justicia. Siempre le habían pintado como un playboy frívolo que había dejado a sus exmujeres, cuando la realidad era que dormía sólo y sus exmujeres le habían dejado a él, y en el caso de Meredith además con otra persona por el medio, y sin embargo el seguía tratándola con cariño, respeto y amabilidad, y en el caso de Gina, seguía siendo su editora pese a haberle arrancado un buen pellizco tras su divorcio. Castle no era en absoluto lo que la prensa decía.

- No me importa Kate, no me importa en absoluto nadie más que mi familia y mis amigos. Quiero casarme contigo. Me es suficiente con saber que es tuyo – dijo volviendo a posar su mano sobre el vientre de ella.

- ¿Pero y si… - él no la dejó acabar.

- Kate… No pongas más "_y si_", yo ya he tenido que lidiar con mis miedos y mis _"y si", "Y si son sólo hormonas y un día se da cuenta que no me aguanta",_ _"Y si ella está confundida y en cuanto tenga a ese niño se arrepiente de estar a mi lado", "Y si aparece Josh de nuevo y se dan otra oportunidad"… "¿Y si no me quiere y sólo soy su salvavidas para sacarla de éste embrollo?"_

Kate le miró con cara de pánico.

- ¿Te has hecho esas preguntas? – logró decir después de un momento.

- No me mires así. No quiero pensar en las que te has hecho tú… Y supongo que en ninguna de ellas yo salía bien parado, ¿No es cierto?

- Rick… Tengo miedo a hacernos daño…

- Eso no pasará. No nos haremos daño. Te prometo que si no funciona yo tendré mi tercer divorcio y tú una suculenta pensión de manutención, celebraremos siempre los cumpleaños, las navidades e iremos juntos a las reuniones del colegio – le dijo sonriendo y provocando que ella lo hiciese también.

- Yo… Jamás aceptaría una pensión… - dijo mirando al suelo.

- ¿Estás tan segura como yo? – dijo él medio riendo – Porque no hará falta que la aceptes, estoy completamente convencido que vamos a funcionar como pareja.

Ella asintió dejándose acariciar la mejilla.

- Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes ningún impedimento para que nos casemos el mes que viene?

Kate le sostuvo la mirada. Le encantaban esos ojos. Desde el primer momento se había perdido en la profundidad de ese azul que la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y confianza, esos ojos la hicieron desear ser feliz y sabía que sólo lo conseguiría si estaba junto a él. Y de repente negó, negó con la cabeza abandonándose a él y dejando que la locura de ambos guiase su futuro.

- Perfecto – dijo él cogiendo su mano izquierda y tras buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, deslizó por su anular un anillo con un diamante – porque si no hay impedimento por tu parte, eres oficialmente mi prometida… Sé que no es la manera más convencional de pedírtelo pero…

- No somos convencionales… - terminó ella mientras miraba el anillo.

- No - rio él – nunca fuimos convencionales.

Castle la agarró de la mano, llevándosela al pecho, y pasó su otra mano por detrás de la nuca de Kate, atrayéndola hacia él, ella le acarició la mandíbula. Juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron unos segundos así, quietos, en silencio, intentando asimilar que sus vidas acababan de tomar el mismo camino, el de un destino común, donde las decisiones serian conjuntas, donde ambos iban a necesitarse mutuamente para seguir adelante.

Castle se separó un poco de ella, besando su frente. Dio un paso atrás, soltando su nuca y comenzó a andar hacia atrás, tirando de su mano. La condujo hasta su habitación y abrió su armario, sacando un pijama de seda gris oscuro con rayas negras. Se acercó a ella y llevó sus manos a su cintura, desabrochando su pantalón, dejando que cayese por sus piernas y haciendo que diese un paso para salir de él. Después fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su blusa, pasando lentamente los dedos por los hombros y empujando la tela poco a poco hasta que terminó de deslizarse por sus brazos hasta el suelo. Volvió a besar su frente y pasó las manos a su espalda, desabrochándola el sujetador.

Kate se dejaba hacer, recibiendo los mimos del escritor, que de vez en cuando dejaba algún beso por su piel, en su cuello, en sus hombros, en sus brazos… Separó el sujetador de su cuerpo y una sorprendida Kate comprobó como él tomaba la chaqueta del pijama, desabotonándola y ayudándola a ponérsela.

- Necesitamos dormir – dijo besándola suavemente en los labios.

El escritor abrió el lado de la cama donde dormía ella y tiró de su mano para que se metiese dentro. Kate negó con la cabeza sonriéndole y le besó en la mejilla. Devolviéndole la escena, Kate le desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón, y mientras él se deshacía de ellos, Kate le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, quitándosela y besándole el torso. Ella cogió el pantalón del pijama, desdoblándolo y Castle se lo quitó de las manos despacio, poniéndoselo. Castle intentó coger una camiseta para dormir, pero ella no le dejó.

El escritor se metió en la cama tumbándose boca arriba y tendiéndole la mano para que ella entrase. Kate se tumbó junto a él, que pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda, haciendo que girase de costado y hundiese su cara en su hombro. Entrelazaron sus piernas.

- ¿El resto de mi vida será así? – preguntó Kate suspirando mientras le acariciaba el torso mirando su anillo.

- Yo me ocuparé de que lo sea – contestó él besándola.

/../

_**GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie.**_


End file.
